Guardians
by Writergirl118
Summary: She spent every day of her life alone... no one wanted to be near her... He pushed everyone away... No one really liked him...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Guardians**

Note: This whole story was basically inspired by Raphael and all of his little issues with the guardians and what not, but he isn't in it at all. I really, really, hope you like this… it deals with some sort of weird stuff… but it isn't that bad. Please review (puppy dog eyes)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and I never will, (If I did… Joey would still have his soul!) nor do I own Tennyson's The Lady of Shalott, which is far too good a poem to be written by me.

Summary: All people have a patron monster that guards them and guides them… when they are born. But in this day and age, people have stopped believing, and seldom few are still in touch with these monsters, and more still are too cruel hearted to deserve their protection. What can happen in this torn world to a few special people?

Intro: The Beginning

**Like most epic tales, this once could very well start off with 'Once upon a time', but the narrator refuses to make it so, and therefore it starts off instead with this little paragraph explaining why it does not start with once upon a time. **

**But anyway, this tale begins on a fine, warm day in March, when a fair baby girl was born. Silent as just after a storm, this child came into the world, and most of her life was spent in the same silence. She had but one friend to help her through the loneliness; a fairy of light called Wingweaver. **

**When Karmina was only five years old, her parents died in a plane crash and her relatives wanted nothing to do with the strange little girl who talked to herself. They sent her to an orphanage and would take no responsibility for her. **

**And it was there that this girl grew up, hiding in a corner by herself, with only the presence of her guardian monster to keep her strong. She learned to accept the loneliness and to get on with her life, expecting to live at the orphanage until she turned eighteen, when she would move away forever and start taking control of her life. But fate, it seems, would not have it be so.**

Chapter One: Interventions of Fate

**Karmina threw the textbooks into her shoulder bag forcefully and headed off towards the orphanage that she lived at, against her will. School was over and so was the week; there was nothing to look forward to. She felt a soft touch on her shoulder and smiled at the glowing figure beside her.**

"**Thank you."**

**Wingweaver nodded and vanished with a smile. She never spoke, but she didn't need to. Karmina understood her well enough. **

**Lost in her thoughts, she ran into someone as she quickened her pace. **

"**Why don't you watch where you're going!"**

**She grimaced. The person she'd run into was none other than Seto Kaiba, the school outcast, besides herself, and the CEO of Japan's most powerful company. A typical blown up ego. **

"**I'm sorry," she whispered, picking up her books. "I was just in a hurry," she pointed cautiously to the orphanage. **

"**Why would anyone hurry _there_?"**

"**I live there," she muttered, checking her latest novel for scuff marks. It had cost her two day's pay to buy it and she wasn't letting it get messed up.**

**To her surprise, Kaiba made no smart comment about her living in a run down orphanage. Instead, he picked up the last book and shoved it roughly into the girl's thin hand. **

"**You shouldn't run into people who're better than you," he said in a half hearted tone. **

**Karmina watched him go in amazement. Never once before had he spoken to her, and now he was picking up her books. Perhaps there was a bit more to Seto Kaiba then met the eye. **

"**You shouldn't act heartless when you aren't," she whispered to his back. "It'll make people hate you."**

**She knew a lot about being hated. At school, she sat alone in the cafeteria and in class, and her free period was spent with her nose in a book, her mind blissfully free from the troubles of the real world. No one knew her or cared about her. That was just the way it was. **

"**Look everyone… Karmina's back. How was school, Karmina?" one of the younger kids mocked. Anyone in elementary school took classes at the orphanage, and she was the only one there who wasn't that young. Everyone else got adopted. **

**They all laughed and she shied into her bedroom to be alone. The days events were almost worth recording. After all; someone had talked to her. That was new. **

**The next day, as Karmina walked to school, she thought about her days of solitude with a sad smile. Last week, someone had sat on her, and just the other day someone had grabbed the tray that she had been reaching for. She was nearly invisible, and it was starting to get painful.**

"**Hey, you, girl!" a gruff voice said. **

**She turned to see a tall guy from the football looking at her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink, but she didn't say anything. **

"**You're in my way."**

"**Sorry," she whispered, starting to step aside, even though she was only halfway through putting her stuff in her locker. **

"**Why don't you bother someone your own size, punk," said another clearly male voice. Only this one she knew. **

"**Got yourself a girlfriend, Kaiba?"**

"**No, I don't like to see losers like you get to their lockers so easily."**

**Staring in amazed disbelief, Karmina forgot all about her locker. Seto Kaiba had sort of admitted to knowing who she was. Someone had retained her in their memory for more than an hour! It was a new record.**

"**Don't think I did that to help you, or anything. That freak was asking for it."**

**Trying to find words, she smiled and then got back into her locker, pulling out her math book and the one that she was reading. Seeing that her bookmark was halfway through, she sighed. That would never last her all day. **

"**Crap," she muttered, fishing for another book. "I could have sworn that I wasn't that far… Now what?"**

**She heard a snort from behind her and whipped around to see Kaiba still standing there.**

"**Do you always talk to yourself?"**

"**Shut up," she said, nearly incomprehensible. She was too nervous to say much of anything loud enough to be heard. **

**The bell rang and she ran off to class, sliding unnoticed into her seat in the back, at an excellent vantage point from her crush, Joey Wheeler, who, of course, had no idea that she existed. Typical boy.**

**The teacher took attendance, earning the usual uncomprehending stares when she said the name Karmina.**

"**And… Joey Wheeler," she said sarcastically, as if it was hard to tell if he was there or not.**

"**Here as always, teach," he said with a grin before leaning back in his seat, presumably to sleep once the lecture got underway. **

"**Today I thought I'd try something a little bit different for our lesson on the Middle Ages. We're going to do a play!"**

**There were some groans, but quite a few people perked right up. A popular girl named Sara raised her hand. "Are we presenting it to the whole school?"**

"**Well, that's generally the job of the drama club," the teacher said, frowning when they all slumped back down. "But they've decided to make an exception. So, there are plenty of roles to play in this play… which is my own interpretation of Tennyson's poem, The Lady of Shalott."**

**Karmina perked up as well. She loved that poem. This could be fun. She could play Elaine, the Lady of Shalott. **

"**Alright… now, as we've already read this poem in class, you've all a general idea of the storyline. Casting tryouts are tomorrow, and here's a tentative script for you all to look at tonight."**

**Joey glanced at the sheet and smiled. "I wanna be dis king dude," he said proudly, making Karmina's heart swell and then sink. There was no way that she could play a lead role. What on earth had she been thinking? **

**Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kaiba's eyebrows rise slightly as he looked at the script before shoving it carelessly into a cluttered briefcase and returning to his laptop. The teacher pretended not to notice. It made Karmina sick to see how easily money and status made people fall on their knees like well trained lap dogs. She may have been shy and scared of messing up, but she would not conform to others' shallow ways of thinking. It was easy to see that Kaiba was just like anyone else, save for his sour attitude. **

"**Karmina, I'd like to speak with you for a moment," the teacher said, earning more incomprehensive stares from her class. They were no doubt wondering if their teacher had voices in her head. **

"**Yes?"**

"**I thought you might be interested in this singing contest being held in town square next week. Your music teacher tells me that you have a wonderful voice."**

**She shrugged and gazed longingly at the flyer. "I don't know. It's just… I'm not so sure that I have the spare time…"**

"**You need to stop taking a backseat in life, Karmina. If you want to go to this contest, then find a way."**

"**I don't think I can get a ride, anyway."**

"**Then you walk. Karmina, honey, you can't be like this. I know that you want to go, but you're scared. I just don't understand kids these days," she huffed. "Between you and Kaiba, my counseling skills are seeing quite a test this year."**

"**Kaiba?" Karmina asked before she could stop herself. "What does he have to be unhappy about?"**

"**You have no idea. He was an orphan, like you, before Gozaboro adopted him for some unknown reason. Too much sorrow in that boy's heart… Ah, but I'm rambling. Just take the flyer, Karmina. And no more staring at the back of Joey's head while I'm talking, okay?"**

**She sighed. Teachers saw everything. It was just so unfair. There was nothing in the world Karmina wanted more than a friend… but she didn't have the time and she couldn't be friends with a teacher. **

"**You dropped this," a kind voice said, holding out a purple flyer. **

"**Thank you," she muttered, taking it from the hand without looking to see who it was. She knew that voice too well. "Joey."**

"**You know me? I though you were new. But den… I do have a reputation."**

**New? How could he not know her after going to school together for all those years. "I-I'm Karmina," she stuttered. But he had already walked away, no doubt forgetting who he'd been talking to. No one held her in their mind for very long. No one cared enough to hold her there.**

"**Can you move any slower?"**

**A small gasp escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Kaiba was behind her, close enough that his breath was on her neck. She hadn't ever been that close to a guy before. **

"**Sorry…"**

"**Don't say much, do you? Can you even understand what I'm saying? Are you that stupid?"**

"**Shut up," she snapped, unable to stop herself. She hated being called stupid. **

"**What did you just say to me?"**

"**Nothing… I'm sorry… Really… I-I… just… tired…" she fumbled, rushing to her locker, shoving her things into her bag and trying desperately to escape. But when she turned around, there was no one there. He'd nearly broken the record of time someone remembered her. By tomorrow… she's be back to the same old loneliness. Suddenly, she missed having him there to make mean comments.**

End note: Hope u like it! Please review ASAP and then I'll post the next chapter.


	2. Making the Choice

Guardians

Note: I luv u guys! Thank you sooooo much for the awesome reviews! (hugs reviewers). Next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, and I don't own My Imaginary by Evanescence or Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson, or aspirin, but I do own Karmina and some generic painkillers that are in my cabinet so HA!

**Chapter Two: Making the Choice**

**Karmina stared at the flyer with longing. Oh how she wanted to sing, but all of those people would be there. How could she sing in front of an audience when she could barely sing in front of the mirror? And she only had a few days to decide; preliminaries to narrow down the competition were on Monday, only three days away. She stared at her face in the dusty, cracked mirror and sighed. Why was she always so afraid? **

"**Hey, kid, get down here or forfeit your meal!" One of the owners yelled up the stares. It was so tiring, being yelled at, being the oldest one here. She couldn't wait to be out in the world on her own. **

**As she ran into the dining room, Karmina made up her mind about the contest. She would go to the preliminaries, and, if she made it, decide from there whether or not to take place in the actual contest next Friday. **

**Ignoring the stares and snickers from the other orphans, she sat down, ate her meal and went back to her room nearly in one motion. Her life was just a cycle, a pattern, and she didn't expect to find a change any time soon. After all, what could happen to the girl that nobody knew?**

**The next morning, Karmina woke bright and early, feeling more tired than when she'd gone to sleep. And she felt trapped. **

"**I'm going to the library for a few hours," she declared, heading out the door. Only a few people heard her, and they didn't say anything. Nobody cared anyway.**

**In the library it was quiet enough for even Karmina to relax. Today, the tables were mostly empty, with the exception of someone in a far corner typing intently on a laptop with their head obscured from her view. The clicking of the keys was soothing and easy to listen to. It made her want to sing.**

"**I linger in the doorway, of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me… where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story…" she sang in a whisper. It was one of her favorite songs. "In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me…"**

**Without realizing it, she had gotten just loud enough for the nearby laptop person to hear her voice. He looked up, and, with horror, Karmina realized that it was none other than Seto Kaiba (A/N: (sarcastically) I know, sooo hard to predict). She turned bright red and look away as he raised his eyebrows. **

"**Sorry," she mumbled, ducking into the science-fiction isle. **

"**This is a library, not a concert hall," he called after her in what seemed to be a slightly lighter tone than she'd heard him use to Joey and his friends.**

"**SHHH!" the librarian reprimanded.**

**Karmina almost giggled, but instead she scanned the shelves intently. She knew that the odds of finding something good that she hadn't read were slim, but it was worth a try. Leaning forward to examine a blue book with no label, she saw that Seto Kaiba had just been looking at her. **

"**I must be losing it," she told the book softly with a little smile. **

"**Now you've moved on to talking to inanimate objects instead of yourself, I see," a slightly hushed but still cruel voice said into her ear. She jumped.**

"**I-I- I wasn't… I mean…" she tried, giving up after a moment of useless stuttering. **

**He shook his head, picked up his laptop and headed towards the exit. Then, as if on afterthought, he stopped and looked back, opened his mouth, and then closed it again. For the next two minutes or so, Karmina stared after him in amazement. He still remembered her. One of the world's most important CEOs knew who she was. It wasn't much in the big scheme of things, but it would have to suffice for now.**

**The rest of that day passed by uneventfully, but Sunday afternoon, things got a little bit weird. Instead of in the corner, Seto Kaiba was sitting at her table by the sci-fi isle. Gawking, she slowly approached the table. **

"**Er… Hi," she whispered, blushing when her voice sounded more like that of a mouse.**

"**What are you staring at?"**

**She gaped and then swallowed hard. "It's just… I-I w-wasn't p-planning on s-seeing y-you h-here again today."**

**He stared at her for a second and then shrugged. "It's a free country."**

"**I k-know that… j-just s-surprised m-me is all."**

"**Do you have a speech problem?"**

**_Yeah, you! _"N-not that I'm aware o-of," she sputtered, feeling as if someone was shining a spotlight on her. Two deep, icy blue spotlights to be exact. **

'_**Karmina, this boy is paying attention to you.' **_

_**I know, Wingweaver… but why?**_

'_**Because you are special, no matter what you think. There isn't a reason to be afraid.' **_

"**I've wasted enough of my time talking to you. I have important matters to attend to."**

**_Then go, _she thought at him.**

'_**Go on, say something.'**_

"**Y-you shouldn't be so rude to people… you know," she whispered after being poked by Wingweaver several times. "It'll only… make enemies of everyone."**

"**I don't care," he snapped, packing up his laptop hastily.**

"**D-don't you ever g-get lonely?"**

"**I don't have time to be lonely, and I don't care what losers like Yugi think."**

**She shrugged, losing the courage to carry on the conversation. "But sometimes… it has to hurt," she mumbled, more to herself than to him. **

**For once, he looked speechless. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said at last and promptly left the building. **

"**Great," she told herself and Wingweaver. "Now it's right back to the good old days of being alone."**

_**You're not alone. **_

"**I know, it's just…"**

_**You want someone who really understands you… Someone who knows what its like to be on the outside.**_

"**Yeah…"**

_**It's like your favorite song, Karmina. **_

"**Yeah. Hear me, I'm crying out, I'm ready now," she began with a smile. **

_**Turn my world upside down, Find me!**_

"**I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting-"  
**

"**Loud! Too loud!" the librarian declared, unaware that she was finishing the line. Karmina giggled and picked up her purse. **

"**I was just going, Mrs. Bookman. Sorry," she said in a slightly louder whisper than usual, as she had known the woman for nearly ten years now, as she'd been coming to the library since she was six years old. **

"**Quite alright, my dear. But a word of caution; don't let the ones who love you slip through your fingers. In other words, if that boy notices you, try not to stutter so much!"**

**With a smile and nod directed towards the quirky twenty-eight year old librarian, she left in pursuit of a quiet place to relax and escape from her troubles.**

_**KAIBA'S POV:**_

_**Ever since I met that girl, I haven't been thinking straight. First, I started wondering if she felt the same way I did when I was there… and then I realized it was worse for her, since I at least had Mokuba. But that's stupid. No one understands me. Especially not some girl with a mental problem that makes her stutter so badly. **_

**_But at the same time, I know that she doesn't always stumble over her words. I mean… when she was singing… and completely breaking my concentration… it was like… Oh, I sound like Yugi, fantasizing about magic. Her voice is good, but not that good. She's just a weird little girl. _**

_**Then why can't I focus? I need more aspirin…**_

_**END KAIBA'S POV.**_

**With tears in her eyes, Karmina found herself looking down at a park bench yet again. It was another one of those days when she had to lie down and forget it all… escape into fantasy… but all she could think about was that stupid contest… and how great it would be if Joey saw her there. **

**And she was getting nervous. Which song should she sing? What if she wasn't good enough? **

_**Stop worrying, Karmina. You have a beautiful voice. **_

"**N-no I d-don't," she rasped through her tears. **

_**Why don't you let the judges decide that one, okay? And let's go home.**_

"**I haven't been at home for a very long time, Wingweaver. Too long," she said with a sigh, thinking back on the scarce memories of her parents. After all, they had died when she was only four. **

"**_Don't cry, honey. The business trip only lasts three days. We'll be back in no time."_**

"_**But mommy, I don't want to stay with the weird lady!"**_

"_**She's your babysitter."**_

"_**Other kids stay with relatibs."**_

"_**Relatives, sweetie. And you don't have any that are nearby."**_

"_**But mommy-"**_

"_**It's all right, Karmina. There's no need to cry. I'll be back before you know it."**_

**Only she'd never come back, not her or dad. That plane had crashed due to engine failure, and there had only been a few survivors, not including her parents. For several years, Karmina had been terrified of everyone. All they did was lie to you or say mean things behind your back. But then she wanted, and needed friends. By then she was ten years old, and it was too late to turn back. Ever since, the name Karmina had only been something vaguely familiar to the other students. All except Seto Kaiba.**

End note: I'll end it here and resume that search for my departed muse… Review, please. and I'll get the next one up here as soon as I can!


	3. Sing Your Heart Out

**Guardians**

Note: Okay… the action is gonna pick up soon, and the romance! I love romance… Sorry… I _really _need to lay off the sugar… and caffeine… Review please!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the below mentioned songs or Yu-gi-oh characters, cards, or locations. Karmina, the messed up (and wonderful) storyline, however, belong to me! (Yes, I am very modest)

Chapter Three: Sing Your Heart Out

**Early that Monday morning, Karmina felt butterflies in her stomach, but her resolve stayed strong. She was going to enter that contest, if only to prove to herself that she wasn't afraid… or at least, not too afraid to realize her dreams. **

"**I'm gonna do it," she told her reflection with a smile. The girl in the mirror always looked so brave, but when anyone else came near, Karmina just couldn't seem to act like herself. She was just too shy. **

_**That's good, Karmina. I know you'll win. **_

"**Yes, I will. Or at least… I'll try."**

_**What song are you going to sing?**_

"**Which one do you think I should sing?" **

**With a little smile, she pulled out her CD collection to look it through. Inside was a collection that only a true music lover could have. It even still had a few very dusty Brittany Spears CDs from the good old days, when Karmina had been about 5, which she hadn't listened to in days and used mainly to scare away the little kids by pretending to put them in the player (A/N: I am completely neutral on the matter of Brittany Spears, so no mean reviews, I neither insult nor approve of her, got it!). **

_**Are you going to do one of those sad lonely songs?**_

"**Maybe How Does It Feel… or My Imaginary… or… Oh, can you just pick for me?"**

_**Why don't you bring them all and choose whatever feels right when you get there?**_

"**Good idea, 'cause I'm gonna be late if we don't get a move on!"**

**As she ran down the street, she happened to notice a limo pulling into the school driveway. She wasn't the only one running late this morning. **

"**Oh, joy," she muttered to herself and to Wingweaver, very quietly so that Kaiba could not insult her in any manner. She knew, of course, that he would find a way, but still it was nice to think that she could make some small ripple on the surface of the world. **

**The tall brunette stepped out of the car, never rushing, of course, and then picked up his briefcase, slamming the door with a final, resonating sound that chilled Karmina's heart. It reminded her of the sound of the front door slamming shut, never to be opened by her mother or father ever again. A single tear dribbled off her chin before she wiped it away. She was not going to give Kaiba the pleasure of seeing her cry. **

**Swallowing her fear for a moment, she charged the stairs and managed about four before she silenced the loud, ringing steps. But it was too late; he had already seen her. **

"**Did you have to talk to yourself in the mirror this morning, or something?" he asked with mock enthusiasm. **

**She shrugged and rolled her eyes ever so slightly. "No," she muttered, proud that her one word was stutter free. Kaiba walked up the steps and into the school without another word. At least he was still talking to her. **

**The square was full of people with headphones and loud singing voices. Karmina did not join in on the rehearsal, only in the signups. Then she looked through the blue case again, making up her mind and slipping Avril Lavigne's Under My Skin (A/N: Which, in case you forgot, I do not own!) out of its worn sleeve. **

"**The preliminary round of the Sing Off competition is about to begin. All contestants, please take off your earphones, turn off your electronic devices and listen to your fellow singers. All members of the audience, please take your seats now!"**

**Taking a deep breathe, she sat in a cold metal seat and tried not to look at the many people who'd gathered to watch. **

"**Big brother, can we sit really close to the stage?" a young boy's voice said near her. **

"**Whatever," was the gruff reply, and it made Karmina want to choke. Seto Kaiba was there. **

_**Don't worry about him, Karmina. He won't make fun of you… I'll make sure of that. My tolerance for his cruelty is very low.**_

"**He's the only person who knows I even exist," she whispered to the 'empty seat'.**

_**Negative attention is not better than no attention.**_

"**I think-"**

"**Contestant number one, please come to the stage."**

**A nervous, but very pretty, girl walked onto the stage, adjusted the mike, and started to sing a song that Karmina just barely recognized. When she was done, another brave person took her place, and another, and another, and on down the line until.**

"**Contestant number 18, please come to the stage."**

"**That's me," Karmina said to Wingweaver.**

_**Go get em.**_

"**CD or cassette please," a bored looking teen ordered. Karmina gingerly handed over the disk, which was then placed unceremoniously into the slot. "Proceed to the microphone, and please do not spill anything or cry onto the microphone's electric wires. Good luck to you."**

**Nervously, she walked to the mike and picked it up. The music started and she opened her mouth, hoping that music, and not her lunch, found its way out.**

"**I'm not afraid of anything… I just need to know that I can breathe. And I don't need much of anything… but suddenly, suddenly… I am small and the world is big… all around me is fast moving… Surrounded by so many things… and suddenly suddenly; How does it feel…to be… different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel… to be… different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel?" she sighed in the slight lull and kept on singing. She tried not to look in the center of the first row, but her eyes seemed drawn there. **

"**Would you come fight me-hey-e-eh? Would you cry… with me-hey-e-eh? Ah-ah-ah-a… a-ah… a-ah. Ah-ah-ah-a… a-ah… a-ah… How does it feel? How does it feel? You're different from me, different. How does it feel? How does it feel? You're different from me, different. How does it feel? How does it feel? You're different from me, different. How does it feel? How does it feel? You're different from me," she sang, looking right into his eyes for a moment after the music stopped, and then retreating quickly from the stage. The magic of the song had caught her up in its power and she had done it. She had sang in front of all those people, and she had looked Seto Kaiba in the eyes. A double success, triple, if she made it into the contest. **

_**Great job, Karmi! I knew you could do it!**_

"**Thanks!"**

"**Hello, contestant 18! Great job out there, you really livened up this place! If you don't make it, I'm quitting my job!"**

"**Um… thank you… but… I'm not… all that… good, really."**

"**You're right! You're even better than that! My name's Sarah, by the way."**

"**I-I'm Karmina."**

"**Cool name! See ya around, then. Oh, and don't look now, but jerk at four o clock."**

**Knowing that she meant Kaiba, Karmina turned a bright shade of scarlet and thought back on that single moment when she hadn't been afraid. **

"**It's a good thing the speakers didn't bust like I thought they would," he noted, looking up at the bad equipment.**

"**Very funny, _Mr. _Kaiba," Sarah said with a smirk. "But Karmina sounded great!"**

"**I was referring… to this terrible equipment, not your friend's dinging talents. However, with people like _that_," he pointed at a very thin, pale boy with glasses the size, and approximate shape, of Texas, who was wailing a very bad attempt at She Will Be Loved, into the mike, throwing sparks as his spit hit it.**

"**YOU THERE! NO SPITTING ON THAT MIKE! IT COST ME A WEEKS PAY TO REPLACE IT LAST TIME!" **

"**W-why did you have… to pay for the new microphone?" Karmina asked shyly.**

"**Because it's part of my job to protect the equipment. They took the new one out of my paycheck."**

**Karmina tried to look very sad for her, but she was a bit more concerned with glaring at Seto Kaiba, who was still standing there.**

"**If there's something you need to say, then please say it," Sarah quipped before putting a big, scaling X on the line that said 'Contestant 19'. Seeing Karmina's puzzlement, she smiled. "All of us workers decide whose in and whose out for the preliminary round. The audience only votes in the finals. A check mark is good, and an X is absolutely not. We never use the line, but that means maybe, in case we vote out too many and need to pick some singers who're just okay."**

**People made Karmina nervous, and boys really scared her, but Seto Kaiba had to be one of the worst. Why was he still there? Sarah glanced at her, winked, and picked up her loudspeaker.**

"**Contestant number 21, please report to the stage. ALL AUDIENCE MEMBERS SHOULD REMAIN SEATED UNLESS IN AN EMERGENCY SITUATION!" Putting down the amplifier, she smirked at Kaiba. "What's the emergency, Mr. Kaiba?"**

**He shook his head and returned to his seat, sitting moodily beside his little brother. **

"**What's his problem?"**

"**I think…" Karmina started, trying to talk to Sarah like she would to Wingweaver. The girl hadn't shunned her or laughed at her yet. "That he was trying to be… nice."**

"**Are you out of your mind? That boy is never nice."**

**Shrugging, Karmina sat next to Sarah and stayed there for the rest of the time, listening to her constant talk. Finnally, after talking to several of her coworkers, Sarah announced that contestants 1, 3, 4, 6, 10, 18, 21, 28, 30, 35, 36, 37, 39, 40, and 57 passed to the finals on Friday. **

"**I'll see you there, Karmina. Good luck!"**

"**Yeah… thanks," she muttered before rushing off with her prized CDs and a mind full of questions. **

End note:It's not really a cliffie, so be happy!Review, please!


	4. A Late Night in the Office

**Guardians**

Note: Okay, so… thank u very much for the fabulous reviews… and to those of you to who I should reply with specifics:

**Kerochan606: **I don't know if I'll be capable of a very long just Kaiba chapter… but I thought I'd give it a try anyhow! Excellent idea… and not, you're not over praising me! U could never do that! No stalking! (I'm already tailing someone… it could get messy if I had a stalker… who had a stalker… who… u get the idea! LOL!)

**Phursule: **Also short, also simple; THANKS!

**Yugiohfreak**: yeah… I hope that Kaiba trying to be nice wasn't too over the top… But hey, I said trying. Love that song, too!

…: Ah, the lovely anonymous reviewer… thanks so much for your reviews! Yes, I think that was a good part too. Go Sarah! Perhaps there is a friendship on the way… I'm not telling!

**MaraJadeKaiba: **Thanks for the review… I think that Wingweaver makes a perfect guardian… but what about Kaiba… again, I gave nothing away with that statement!

Thanks to any and all who post after this chapter. I may or may not reply with every chapter… it can get tiring… Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Hear Me, by Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter Four: A Late Night in the Office

**CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, sat alone in his office once again, listening to the sound, though it was probably his imagination, of his coffee's steam condensing. Nights like these were typical, and very lonely, although he wasn't about to admit it. He had to pay his employees, fire his secretary, post an ad for a new secretary, look over a bunch of charts… the list never seemed to end. And his mind didn't seem to want to cooperate with him today. _Her_ voice kept echoing in his mind, so haunting… so beautiful… so alone.**

"_**I'm not afraid of anything… I just need to know that I can breathe-"**_

"**Shut up!" he commanded his own thoughts. This was no time to lose his head… he was far too busy.**

**If only he hadn't decided to take the fastest route, the one that passed that stupid orphanage, that day. None of this would be happening if only he'd been in the mood for a nice walk. Only he was never in the mood for a walk, and even if he was, it didn't matter. There wasn't time.**

"_**How does it feel… to be… different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel… to be…"**_

**Yes, sometimes he did wonder how it would be if he was different. If somehow the past could be undone… if somehow he could be happy. But he had to run the company… had to make sure Mokuba's life was as good as possible. There wasn't time. That was always the excuse. There just wasn't time for excuses. **

"**_I'm not afraid of anything… I just need to know that I can breathe… but suddenly, suddenly… I am small, and the world is big… All around me, is fast moving… surrounded by so many things… and suddenly, suddenly… How does it feel… to be… different from me?"_**

**He slammed his fist on the table in frustration, spilling the coffee in the process. Muttering some words that I won't repeat here, he jumped to wipe away the hot liquid. **

"**Next time," he told himself. "I drink a soda instead."**

**For some reason, he could just see Karmina's eyebrows rise at the use of the word soda instead of the juvenile 'pop'. How would he even know what she thought? She never said anything. But somehow… she didn't have to. He knew that the girl would not approve. **

"**Why should I care if she would approve?" he asked himself. **

"**The answer to that question is not present in my database," his laptop said mechanically. Even the machine was mocking him these days. **

**He slumped back down in his seat for a moment and rested two fingers on his throbbing temple. Headaches were his natural state of being, really, but that made them no more pleasant (A/N: So _that's_ why he's so grumpy!) He fished in a cabinet for some aspirin, but he was out. He uttered another curse word, and again could see an image of a very displeased Karmina. Now he was beginning to wonder if he wasn't ill. **

"**Maybe I really _should_ get some more sleep."**

_**Perhaps so. Or maybe I'm just showing you what you want to see.**_

**Kaiba jumped. Now he was hearing voices. Perfect. **

_**You're not hearing things. I'm really here. I've always been here, but it's ever difficult to get your thoughts to quiet enough for my intrusion. We haven't even been introduced yet. What a dreadful guardian I am… or maybe you're a dreadful person to have to protect.**_

**Refusing to reply to a hallucination, he threw the empty pill box away and shut down his computer. The doctors were right… his stress _was_ bringing on some unpleasant side effects. **

**_I'm not a side effect. I'm real. _**

**Ignoring this insanity yet again, he turned to the window and pulled up the shade. What he saw made his heart stop. **

**Down on the pavement, wet, cold, and likely tired, was Karmina herself. He could tell even from this height because her mouth was open and she was singing. **

"**You gotta be out there… You gotta be somewhere… Wherever you are… I'm waiting… 'Cause there are these nights when… I sing myself to sleep… and I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me… Are you listening? Hear me, I'm crying out, I'm ready now. Turn my world upside down… find me… I'm lost inside the crowd… it's getting loud. I need you to see… I'm screaming for you… to please… Hear me."**

**He didn't know what to do. She was just sitting on the ground, with the rain pouring all around her, singing her heart out, with wild gestures and everything. He told himself that she looked silly, but in his heart, he just felt sorry for her.**

"**I used to be scared of… letting someone in… but it gets so lonely, being on my own. No one to talk to… no one to hold me… I'm not always strong… Oh I need you here. Are you listening?"**

**How could she let the rain and the mud just run over her body like that? Why did she sing so loudly… so painfully… if she was so shy? Did she know that yes, he was listening. Was the song meant for him?**

"**Don't be silly," he told himself. "She isn't singing for you. She isn't even singing about her own pain. It's just a song."**

**But he knew that she was singing with her whole heart. Her voice was strained, desperate, and choked with tears. She couldn't possibly want anyone to hear her, to see her like that. **

**She'd finished the song, and she was lying on the ground now, very still. Every now and then, she'd shiver, but then she'd hug herself and stay still. **

"**You… gotta… be… out… there," she began through obvious tears. "Somewhere," she choked. "Wherever you are… I'm waiting." **

**After that she didn't even try to start again. She just stood up, brushed at her clothes and then her shoulders heaved in a sigh. He realized that she had a bag with her and blushed when she pulled out a bra and underwear. As she put her hands on the filthy jeans, he turned away. **

**Time to get back to work. Time to stop drinking so much coffee. He was starting to lose his grip. Kaiba Corp couldn't afford for him to care about anything but the company and his brother, Mokuba. He shouldn't care, anyway. She was just a girl. Just a girl with no parents and a clearly sad life. Who cared?**

**He did.**

End note: That's all for this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up in a few days, but I do have softball practice, so be patient!


	5. Casting Call

**Guardians **

Note: All the reviewers, I thank thee for thou fine deed! Sorry… bit of a weird mood at the moment… Review, noble ones, review! Now where were we… ah yes…

Disclaimer: In case thou hath forgotten, I own not the show called Yu-gi-oh, nor the songs below mentioned, The Lady of Shalott, by Tennyson, or Shadows in the Mirror, a play written by Kate Davis (adapted from Tennyson).

Chapter Five: Casting Call

"**Today I finally have the results of the tryouts for our play, The Lady of Shalott."**

**A few people in the class cheered, but Karmina sat very still. She was not in a good mood, and had been feeling very unhappy lately. Life was getting better, in its small ways, but somehow she felt worse. It was as if living was too much pressure. **

"**In the role of King Arthur… we have Joey Wheeler," the teacher said reluctantly, adding what Karmina could have sworn was "Since no one else auiditioned," to the end of that statement, half hidden by the applause of Joey's friends. Karmina gave him a wide smile, which he returned for a moment, but then it was once again as if she simply vanished. This time he even looked quizzically in her direction a moment before turning away. **

"**In the role of Sir Lancelot is Seto Kaiba."**

**A few people clapped for him; probably the ones whose parents worked for him, but the others just looked ahead at the teacher. Karmina smiled weakly at him, not sure if he would respond well to her kindness. He just glared. **

"**Guinevere will be played by Tea Gardner. Lavaine, the younger brother of Elaine le Blank, the Lady of Shalott, is to be played by Yugi." (A/N: Sort of hard to follow sentence translated, Yugi Lady of Shalott's younger brother.)**

**There was a lot more clapping, and this time Karmina realized that Kaiba was not one of them. This didn't really surprise her, but somehow it made her feel sad for him. **

**_Man,_ she thought, _I have got to stop watching all those sad movies. It's warping my brain into feeling sorry for the world's biggest jerk. _**

"**Sir Bernard le Blank is to be played by Duke Devlin."**

**There was a bit of laughter at the idea of Duke being someone's father, but it quickly died down. The lead role had to be coming up soon. Many girls had their fingers crossed.**

"**Torre, Elaine's older brother, will be played by Rob Gennison." (A/N: Not a yugioh character as far as I know, so I do own him! HA!)**

"**The two knights will be Tristan Taylor and Ryou Bakura."**

**More applause. Kaiba didn't look any happier. **

"**Katie Joaniaa will play the Wise woman and I will be narrating along with Sarah Anne." She paused for effect. There were only a few girls left to play the lead. "And the lead role of Elaine de Blank, the Lady of Shalott, goes to Karmina-"**

**She was interrupted by the sob of one of the girls who didn't make it. Karmina gulped. Why had she been given the lead? She was going to have to act in front of an- Oh no! She was going to have to act with Kaiba as her costar. She was doomed. Doomed forever. **

"**The rest of you," the teacher continued. "Will be the stage crew. Any questions?"**

**No one had any questions, the bell rang, and they were free to contemplate their doom.**

"**The first rehearsal will take place next Monday! Have a good Friday!"**

**Karmina had almost forgotten. It was Friday, the day of the contest. She still hadn't picked her song. **

_**Don't worry about it, Karmi. You're going to be fine. **_

"**I wasn't-"**

**Someone collided with her and her books all spilled to the floor. She just barely saw Tristan and Joey racing down the hall. A piece of notebook paper from her binder was stuck to Joey's shoe. **

"**Darn it!" she exclaimed, bending down to pick up the folders, notebooks, pens, pencils, and textbooks that had spilled to the floor. She kept dropping one thing or the other. It had been a miracle that she'd managed before… but now it was hopeless. **

"**Drop something?" a deep, growling voice asked. **

**She didn't answer. He was just going to make fun of her anyway. She fumbled with her textbooks, forming an orderly pile. A pile that was soon joined by a neat, organized stack of papers. **

"**You aren't going to thank me, are you?"**

**She picked up her stuff and accepted her writing utensils from Kaiba's warm hand, blushing when she brushed the skin. They stood in uncomfortable silence for a minute, until Kaiba just up and turned around. "I don't have time for this," she heard him mutter. **

"**Thank you… Seto," she whispered, half of her just wondering how he would react to his first name. The other half of her had to be just plain crazy.**

**He stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you call me?"**

"**Y-you h-heard m-me," she stammered pathetically. Why did she insist on saying something so stupid? What was wrong with her? Had she really been hoping to break through to him?**

"**It's Kaiba, do you hear me? You don't have the right to call me by my first name!"**

**She couldn't take so blatant an insult without trying to stand up for herself. "W-what g-gives y-you the right… to c-call me Karmina, then?"**

**He was shaking with anger, though she couldn't see the logic in it. It was just a name, after all. **

"**I," he said harshly, facing her once again and staring down at her with pure hatred, ice-blue eyes alight with the flames of rage. "Am the CEO of Kaiba Corp. You… are just a silly little girl with a speech problem."**

**Biting her lip, she realized that she was about to be pushed over the edge. She could barely contain herself. "I think… that y-you have a r-r-ridiculously over inflated e-ego."**

**For a terrible moment, neither one of them said anything. Then Kaiba turned sharply and walked away, each footstep echoing through the halls like Karmina's own heartbeat. She'd just been in an argument… and she hardly ever even talked to the guy. Oh, how she hated Seto Kaiba. And oh how she didn't. **

End note: Next chapter: The Contest. If I could just pick a song… Oh well… Review!


	6. The Big Day

**Guardians **

Note: Onward to another chapter, my good friends and reviewers! Where did I leave you… ah yes…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the song Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson. No law suits on the innocent (sheepish grin) author person.

Chapter Six: The Big Day

**Karmina heaved a big sigh and looked at her CDs again. She just didn't know what to sing… but she'd have to decide soon. The contest was only an hour away. **

"**Wingweaver, what do I sing?" she wined, throwing herself on the tattered bed. Sometimes she just wanted to get away.**

_**I don't know. What about that one song… the one I don't like… the lovey one?**_

"**Not in the mood to think about love, Wingweaver. It isn't ever gonna happen."**

_**Aren't we pessimistic today? Still brooding over your little fight with Kaiba?**_

"**No."**

_**Yes you are! That's so sweet. Besides, you aren't one to talk about never finding love. You're the only person in this world who can see me.**_

"**As if many more really see me."**

_**They notice more than you think.**_

"**No, they don't."**

_**Then what about Hear Me? For a song?**_

"**I have the weirdest feeling that someone heard me the other night. No reason to call myself to memory… but yet…"**

_**You need to feel what's in your heart and sing that.**_

"**My heart says… that it doesn't feel like talking."**

**Wingweaver slapped her forehead and sighed. _You're hopeless._**

"**I know… and… hold on… I've got it! Maybe you were right, Wingweaver!"**

_**And look at the time. We better go.**_

"**You're right!"**

**She flew out the door without bothering to give an explaination. She was late… she'd deal with her 'superiors' later.**

"**Thank goodness you're here!" Sarah cried, hugging Karmina with vigor. "The competition's gonna be rough, but don't you worry! You can handle it easy!"**

"**Erp… yeah… sure…"**

"**Okay everyone, listen up. Here's the lineup for tonight's first round: 28, 3, 37, 4, 39, 6, 1, 10, 21, 35, 57, 30, 36, 40, and then 18. So, contestants 28, 3 and 37, please give me your music and wait in this area. Everyone else, feel free to have a seat or seek out refreshments. But don't be late getting to the stage area, or you're disqualified. Any questions?"**

**A thin, dark haired girl raised her hand mockingly. Sarah was not amused. "WHAT?"**

"**Well… I was just wondering… isn't that _your _microphone over there?"**

**To her horror, Karmina realized that the most expensive of the two microphones (A/N: They had an extra, lesser quality one, for back up.) was dangling near a bucket of water. **

"**All right, which of you idiots left that there?" Sarah asked her co-workers. **

**They all shrugged, but one guy, with an earring in his left ear and a spike collar, snickered at her. **

"**Scott," she mused. "I shouldn't even have asked. How many times must I tell you that the way to a girl's heart is not by jeopardizing her equipment?"**

**He just shrugged and smiled a secret smile that seemed to have a hidden meaning. Sarah shook her head and then rescued the mike without another word. Karmina heaved a little sigh and held tightly to her CD case. She had to be calm. Right, that was going to happen. **

**Contestant 28 was a muscular, young guy who sang something so heavy metal that she couldn't even make out the words, but it sounded as if he had a very good voice. She was up for quite a challenge. **

**Number 3 was a girl about Karmina's age, if not a little older, and sang a slow, haunting song that made just about everyone cry, or come close to it. When Karmina peeked around the curtain, she saw one person who was completely unmoved; Seto Kaiba. His little brother was sitting beside him babbling away, though she didn't see the point. Seto hardly seemed to be listening. **

**When she looked back at the stage, she saw that the person she recognized as contestant 36 was up. She sighed and took a seat, wishing it would just be her turn already. **

**And yet, when it did come time for her to go on stage, she didn't feel relieved, she felt even more nervous. After all, this was a crowd of people who would compare her voice to all of those others, and that wasn't to be taken lightly. She handed Sarah her disk, and stepped lightly onto the stage. She looked forcefully at some guy in the third row to take her mind of off Kaiba, but it hardly worked. The music started and she gave a small smile.**

"**You gotta be out there… you gotta be somewhere… wherever you are… I'm waiting… 'Cause there are these nights when… I sing myself to sleep… and I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me, are you listening?" She stopped smiling, and felt the music take over. Kaiba looked slightly surprised, but she didn't care. The music was all that mattered right now. "Hear me, I'm crying out, I'm ready now… Turn my world upside down, find me… I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud. I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please… Hear me." **

**In his seat, Seto Kaiba was finding it hard not to look amazed. Somehow, it was so strange to hear her singing that song again. Now that she was closer, he could see the sadness in her eyes, and how hard she tried to hide it. There might have even been a few tears sitting in her eyes, refusing to come out.**

**Karmina finished singing and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to cry. She would just step off the stage and await the decision of who went on to the next round.**

**Sarah gave her a thumbs up and rushed off to the stage. "Okay, then, audience, who should go on? Stand up if you want to vote for number one!" **

**And on and on it went until at last Sarah said "Okay, folks, the final five are… Contestants 36, 28, 3, 40 and… 18!"**

**Karmina let out a sigh and watched as three of the others, all girls, squealed and hugged. Contestant 28 raised his eyebrows at her and she grinned nervously. **

"**We made it, then, and it looks like we're the only sane ones. I'm Brian."**

"**Um… Karmina."**

**He raised his eyebrows again. "Okay…so maybe I'm the only sane one."**

**She giggled nervously. "That would d-depend on your d-definition of s-sane."**

**He nodded and then looked away. Still people could not seem to remember her. It was like she didn't exist. **

"**Alright then. Congratulations to those of you that made it. The order for the semifinals is: 40, 28, 30, 4 and 18."**

**Wondering why she was always last, Karmina took a seat to wait it out. By the time her turn arrived, she'd worked up a sweat from the worrying that she was doing. **

**She was nervous about the song she'd chosen; not all of it related to her, and therefore, it might be harder for her to recover from her shyness. But nonetheless she picked up the microphone and smiled weakly.**

"**How can you see into my eyes like open doors… Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb… Without a soul… my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead… it… back… home." She was trying to hard not to think of pointing the lyrics at Seto Kaiba, but he was the only person in the crowd that she knew. "Wake me up inside… wake me up inside… call my name and save me from the dark… Make my thoughts arise… before I come undone… save me from the nothing I've become."**

**Seto Kaiba almost nodded in agreement. Sometimes, in the still of the night, he wished for someone to help him rediscover himself. But then, as he did now, he would blot out the idea. What did Karmina know? She was just singing a song so she could win a contest. No big deal. But then why did she have that look on her face?**

"**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems… come to my open my eyes to everything… Bring… me… life. Wake me up inside… wake me up inside… call my name and save me from the dark… Make my thoughts arise… before I come undone… Save me from the nothing I've become… Bring me to life!"**

**For a few seconds, it was completely silent, and then everyone started clapping like mad. Everyone, that is, except a certain someone in the third row.**

End note: MWAHAHAHA! I'm leaving this on a cliffie! Review or else!


	7. Follow Your Heart Seto Kaiba or not

**Guardians**

Note: Thank you to all my reviewers, and I hope you like this. Here comes chapter seven. Are you ready?

Disclaimer: Writergirl118 does not own Yu-gi-oh, it's characters, names, and places, or the songs mention in the following text. (Official, isn't it?)

Chapter Seven: Follow Your Heart, Seto Kaiba (or not)

**Shell shocked, Seto Kaiba did not move. How could he? Her voice was amazing, but it wasn't really what amazed him. It was how she sung with such passion, how she just set out her emotions for all to see. How could any person do such a thing?**

**The announcer girl came on to the stage and took the votes. Vaguely paying attention, he clapped loudly along with everyone else to vote for Karmina, and then abruptly stopped himself. **

"**Seto, were you… clapping?"**

"**Of course not, Mokuba. Let's go."**

"**But big brother… they haven't announced the winner yet."**

**He sighed and settled back into his seat. He didn't want to listen to this, but he also didn't want to leave his little brother alone in a crowd of strangers. He didn't trust strangers (A/N: Or the weird lights in the sky when the great leviathan shows up!). **

"**And our winner is… Contestant number 18, Karmina!"**

**The crowd went wild with applause as Sarah handed the nervous girl a trophy and she took a stiff little bow. **

"**Um… th-thank you all v-very much… um… thanks."**

**Her normal voice, Seto Kaiba noted, was a lot less powerful than her singing voice. **

"**Mokuba, let's go now. You've seen the winner."**

**Although he wasn't about to say it out loud, Mokuba was pretty sure that his brother was pretty shook up by something, and he was also pretty sure that something had just won a singing contest.**

**Later that Friday night, Karmina sat alone on her bed thinking about the contest with a little smile. She still couldn't believe that she had won. But there was the shiny trophy, gleaming even in the dim light of her bedroom. **

_**You did it, Karmi!**_

"**I know… you won't let me live it down."**

_**Why would you want to?**_

"**I don't want fame and fortune, Wingweaver. I just want…"**

_**You just want a few friends, a good home, a job, and someone who loves you.**_

"**The last bit is never going to happen, Wingweaver. How many times must I tell you that I-"**

**She was cut off by the sound of squealing tires. Outside, disappearing around the bin, was an unmistakable limo. **

"**What on earth is Kaiba doing out at this hour?"**

_**Probably buying a bottle of aspirin and a highly caffeinated drink in the nearest 7-11.**_

"**How do you know this stuff?"**

_**I have my ways.**_

"**Are you… hiding something from me?"**

_**I have my reasons.**_

"**Oh my gosh, you are! He really_ is _buying aspirin!"**

_**And a caffeinated beverage.**_

"**But how can you know that?"**

_**Educated guess.**_

"**You're lying. You know… what else do you know?"**

_**Nothing. I told you, it was just a guess. I could be wrong. **_

**Meanwhile, Kaiba had sent one of his workers into the nearest 7-11 to buy a bottle of aspirin and a highly caffeinated drink, and was waiting impatiently in the limo. His head was throbbing and he was about to fall asleep, but he had way to much work to do. He stared at the screen of his laptop with uncomprehending eyes. He just couldn't focus. Every time he tried, he just kept hearing her stupid voice singing those stupid songs. **

"**_Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now… turn my world upside down… find me!"_**

"_**Wake me up inside…wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark!"**_

"**AH… will you shut up? I can't think straight."**

_**I think your thoughts are clearer than they have been in a while.**_

"**Oh… not that again. Maybe I should tell Roland to cancel the caffeine."**

_**But then, Mr. Kaiba, you would fall asleep. And then you couldn't work. **_

**He opted not to respond to the voice in his head, typing in a few statistics. **

_**Why don't you try typing your thoughts instead? Maybe then you'd see what's there. **_

**That was the first good suggestion he'd heard out of the voice in his head, but he knew he couldn't take it. If he did, the voice would have won. Then again, it was just his own insane mind, so really, he won either way. Why not put it all down?**

End note: Sorry that it's so short, but I have a little bit of writer's block and, well, this is as good a stopping point as any. Seto Kaiba starts a diary… man I'm evil… Review and stay tuned!


	8. Uncomfertable Silence

**Guardians **

Note: Sorry this took so long... I couldn't log in for the longest time. Thanks go out to all of the reviewers! You guys rock! Make sure to review this chapter, everyone!

Chapter Eight: Uncomfortable Silence

**Karmina woke early the next morning with a pain deep in her chest. It felt like someone had jammed a hammer up there, and was now trying to pull it out. And it was so quiet in the building; too quiet. **

**She turned on her CD player and took a deep breath, pulling out the clothes she wanted to wear. **

"**I cannot find a way to describe it. It's there, inside, all I do is hide. I wish, that it, would just go away. What would, you do, you do if you knew? What would you do? All the pain, I thought I knew. All the thoughts, lead back to you, Back to what, was never said, back and forth, inside my head. I can't handle this confusion, I'm unable, come and take me away. I feel, like I, am all alone. All by, myself, I need to get around this. My words, are cold, I don't want them to hurt you. If I, show you, I don't think you'd understand, 'cause no one understands. All the pain I thought I knew ,all the thoughts lead back to you. Back to what, was never said, back and forth, inside my head. I can't handle this confusion, I'm unable, come and take me away!"**

**Sighing, she stopped singing and turned to her face in the mirror. It looked different today. Stranger, somehow, and less friendly. Her cheeks were sharper, her eyes keener. Why would that be? Unless… there was a presence that usually hid behind them that wasn't there. **

"**Wingweaver? Where are you?"**

**There was no response. What was going on? Where was she? How could Karmina go on without her? Without someone to talk to, someone to help her through her days of loneliness. She'd go insane. She'd… she'd… She'd be living a life like Seto Kaiba's. And as soon as the thought came, she knew it was true. This was what it was like for him, alone in his stiff little office, working late into the night, all by himself. No wonder he was always so bitter. **

**Resolve fell into place somewhere in her heart and she made up her mind. So, with a background song somewhat fitting, she rushed out the door. **

"**_Something just isn't right, I can feel it inside, the truth isn't far behind me, you can't deny. When I turn the lights out, when I close my eyes, reality overcomes me. I'm living, a lie."_**

**Back in his stiff little office, Seto Kaiba was trying once again to get some work done, once again to no avail. No matter what he tried, he couldn't keep his mind off of her, and off of her voice. It was always there, ringing in his head, trying to tell him something he'd missed. **

"**_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Make my thoughts arise, before I come undone. Call my name and save me from the nothing I've become."_**

**The only difference today was that the other voice, the one that he tried to ignore, the one that had told him to write his thoughts down, was gone. Now that it was, he wanted it back. Anything was better than hearing her pleading voice all the time. **

"**Mr. Kaiba, there's someone here to see you."**

"**Tell them to go away."**

"**It's a girl, Mr. Kaiba. A girl who was singing under her breath when she got here."**

**It was her. She was at his door, waiting for him. But why?**

"**I'm coming in a minute. She can wait."**

**Roland nodded and disappeared, leaving Seto Kaiba to make the second entry of his 'diary'. **

**_I don't believe it, but she's downstairs waiting for me. I wonder what she wants. This is got to be some kind of sick joke. It might not even be her. A lot of people sing under their breath… but no one does it the way she does. It breaks into your mind and refuses to go away. I don't know what to do. Everything seems so different now… I don't know which way to turn. Oh well… time to chase off another person who might want to get to know me…_**

"**What is it?" he snapped as soon as the girl came into view. **

**Feeling really stupid, she stumbled over her words ever worse than usual (A/N yugiohfreak this sentence is going to bug you!) "I-I t-though y-you n-needed s-som t-time o-out o-of the o-office… y-you n-never s-seem t-to have any f-fun… I-I d-didn't t-think… I'm leaving."**

**She turned around to go and then felt someone grab her arm. Two shocked pairs of eyes stared down at the hand clamped on her arm and for a few seconds, there they stood, neither one of them knowing what to say. **

"**It's raining," he muttered. "Roland, drive her home."**

"**N-no… I c-can walk."**

"**If I can say so, Mr. Kaiba, I would suggest that you accompany the young lady, whether she chooses to walk or to ride in the limo."  
**

**Seto Kaiba looked at the girl and then his employee, and lastly his hand, which still had not moved from its uncomfortable location.**

"**Well I…"**

"**R-really, I can j-just w-walk… it's n-not raining t-that hard."**

"**No… Roland, get the limo ready."**

**Roland rushed off to obey his orders, leaving Seto Kaiba and Karmina alone to stare at her arm. **

**Coming to his senses, he released her arm and concentrated on not letting his embarrassment show on his face. **

**Karmina had no idea what to do or say. He'd just touched her. Someone had touched her, and not just to shove her out of their way, but to ask her to stay. **

"**I… I d-don't know why I th-thought it was okay to come here… I just… you're always so… I don't know… unhappy… I th-think I wondered… I…"**

**She fell silent and Seto Kaiba had no idea what to say. Someone was worried about him? Someone besides Mokuba cared about his happiness? How could that be?**

**Nervously, Karmina hummed the tune to Who Knows. Avril's lyrics made her feel strong enough to try to start a conversation. **

"**So… your little brother… likes music?"**

"**Mmm-hmm," he muttered, still trying very hard to keep a straight face. **

"**W-who did he th-think should have w-won last night?"**

**He took so long to answer that Karmina thought he wouldn't. At last, he said quietly. "You were the best."**

"**Y-you th-think so?"**

"**Mokuba thinks so."**

"**Oh."**

"**The limo is ready, sir."**

**_Finally,_ both teens thought as they climbed into the very long car. **

**Karmina couldn't stand sitting in a silent car. She needed the radio or some type of noise other than the whirring of the wheels and the drizzle of the rain. **

"**So… um… how are things with the c-company?"**

"**Good."**

**He wasn't very talkative. And here she thought that she was bad at keeping a conversation going, having had little experience in such a matter. **

"**Um… so… it's raining," she observed needlessly.**

**Kaiba nodded. **

"**The street's wet."**

**He nodded again. **

"**Uh… um… it's too quiet."**

**The only response was a nod, yet again.**

**Karmina sighed. **

**Kaiba shifted nervously in his seat.**

**Karmina shifted nervously in her seat.**

**Roland sneezed. **

**Karmina yawned.**

**Kaiba yawned.**

**Roland yawned. **

**The limo yawned. (A/N Just kidding… makin sure you were paying attention)**

**The rain continued to fall. Karmina and Kaiba continued to shift in their seats. Roland sneezed again. The limo's wheels whirred. Karmina sighed again. **

"**Approaching the orphanage," Roland announced. **

**Kaiba nodded. Karmina sighed. Roland sneezed. **

**The limo stopped and Karmina tried to get out without taking off her seatbelt. "Um… oops…" She got out, tripped, and fell. **

"**Are… are you okay?" Kaiba asked. **

**A very nervous Karmina nodded. "I… I'm f-fine."**

**She watched the limo as it turned the corner and left her standing alone in the rain.**

End note: Ain't it sweet how nervous they are? Review ASAP! The sooner you review, the sooner you get chapter 9!


	9. Kissing the Raindrops

**Guardians **

Note: Thank you all sooooo much! I have 38 reviews, the highest I've ever gotten on one story! You all get a big old cookie! Here's chapter 9, too!

Disclaimer: In case you were still wondering, I don't own Yu-gi-oh (Joey and Kaiba'd be the heroes if I did…) and I don't own the beautiful songs that Karmina feels the need to sing in every single chapter, forcing me to write a disclaimer for every one.

Chapter Nine: Kissing the Raindrops

**Karmina sighed and let the rain's gentle caress comfort her as she tried to figure out where to go from here. She didn't know why she'd thought Kaiba would accept an invitation to get out of the office. He just seemed so sad… she thought she could help him, since he knew who she was and all. **

**How stupid could she get? Whether or not he knew who she was, he was still Seto Kaiba, and he was still a jerk. At least, that's what people said, but she had the oddest feeling that there was more to Seto Kaiba than people thought. He had seemed so… well, so shy… no, not really shy, just… unsure. **

"**Oh Wingweaver, where are you when I need you here?"**

**There was no response. She would have to turn to her own mind for the answers. She couldn't think straight in the silence. She had to put her feelings into song, and only then were they plain to be seen. But she didn't know which song would describe what she was feeling inside. It felt so new to her… so different from the loneliness she was used to. Now she actually had to deal with another person. **

"**Oh… what am I gonna do? This is so… so different. How do I know what's going on inside his head?"**

**It was a lot harder without someone answering her. She needed help. She needed Wingweaver. But since she wasn't here… Karmina just didn't know what to do. **

"**What am I supposed to be doing?" she asked the sky. **

**The answer came to her in the strangest form. There, down the street, was none other than Joey Wheeler from homeroom, the guy she had a major crush on. He was by himself, for once, instead of with Tristan, Yugi, and Tea. **

"**Eh… hi. I think I've seen ya around… Karmina, right?"**

**He knew who she was! "Y-yeah. Joey Wheeler, right?" **

**He nodded and pointed to the sky. "It's gonna pour soon, I think."**

**Karmina blushed and nodded. Why was he talking to her?**

"**So… I saw dat competition the other day. You did really good."**

**Now it made some sense. He liked her voice. He wouldn't like anything else. "Umm… thanks. It… it's just… just something I l-like to do, ya know?"**

"**Yeah… ya really remind me of dis other girl I know, only not so outgoing."**

"**Umm… that's nice…"**

"**I didn't mean dat in a bad way… I just miss her."**

"**Was she… your… g-girlfriend?"**

"**No… but I always hoped dat… sorry, you don't care."**

"**No,no… I-I'd love to hear it… come sit over here." Where had that come from? Had she only stuttered once in that sentence?**

"**It doesn't matter."**

"**Of… of course it d-does. I'll listen."**

"**Well… okay."**

**Karmina gave her most reassuring smile and lead him to a park bench, hardly believing that this was real. **

**And that's how she learned the story of Duelist Kingdom, the Battle City Tournament, the Shadow Realm, and the most terrible story of all, the tale of the Orichalcos (A/N: I have no idea how to spell that one, sorry).**

"**So… you don't know where she is now?"**

**He shook his head. He looked so sad, and Karmina didn't know what to say. **

"**I-I'm sure she'll c-come back w-when she's ready, J-Joey. It s-sounds l-like she r-really l-likes y-you."**

"**I don't know… I just wish I could help her… she's always so sad."**

**_Like I am._ "You c-can't help if she w-won't let you. S-Sometimes a g-girl needs a l-little t-time by hers-self."**

"**Eh… not ta be rude, but do ya have a speech problem?"**

"**N-no… j-just a l-little s-stammer sometimes. N-nothing too b-bad."**

"**Oh. It's kinda annoying."**

**_Gee thanks._ "Sorry."**

"**Are you nervous around me?"**

**_Yes, of course you dim wit! _"M-maybe a little… after all, I h-hardly know y-you."**

"**Yeah… I guess you don't really have dat many friends… you're always alone."**

**_Not afraid of hurting my feelings, there, are ya? _"I d-don't mind. I g-get a lot of r-reading done."**

**Joey grimaced at the idea of reading and shook his head. "You can hang with us, if you want."**

**Hang out with the in crowd? Her? It couldn't really be that easy. Listen to a few complaints and you're in. There had to a catch. **

**_I'll lose Kaiba, and I was just starting to get through to him._**

"**M-maybe sometime, b-but I have s-something I h-have to d-do."**

"**You mean hang around wit Kaiba?"**

**_No duh. _"No… Well… He's alright… he's l-lonely."**

"**No, he's a jerk."**

**_He's only a jerk because of the way people treat him. They're only nice to him for his money. It isn't right. _"I d-don't think s-so"**

**He shook his head and stood up. "I've gotta get home. Have a good day, Karmina."**

**What a strange day it was turning out to be. **

End note: Yes, it's short and a little bit cliffie ish, but you'll get over it! Review, and yell at me for it if you must!


	10. Chapter 10

**Guardians**

Note: Well, here we go, chapter 10! YAY! Review, my dears!

**Karmina threw herself on the bed and tried to sort through her feelings. Joey and Kaiba were both talking to her… now what? Why did her only two friends, if they could be called that, have to hate each other?**

"**Oh… Wingweaver… what do I do now?"**

**Still, there wasn't a response. She was all alone. With a sigh she turned to Avril for help. **

"**All… they did was walk over start off, by shaking your hands, that's how it went. I had a smile on my face, and I sat up straight… Oh, yeah yeah. I wanted to know ya, I wanted to show you… You don't know me, don't ignore me, you don't want me there you just shut me out, You don't know me, don't ignore me, if you had your way you'd just shut me up, make me go away… No… I just don't understand why, you won't talk to me, it hurts… that how I'm wanted, for nothing, don't talk words against me. I wanted to know ya, I wanted to show you… You don't know me, don't ignore me, you don't want me there you just shut me out. You don't know me, don't ignore me, if you had your way you'd just shut me up!"**

**She sighed and turned it off. Yes, she felt that way, but she just couldn't focus on the lyrics. The only words that wanted to come out of her mouth were the lyrics to Hear Me, the song she connected most to. And it was raining. It was just about time for the usual ritual. **

**She shoved some dry clothes into a bag and rushed out the door, tears ready to join the raindrops. **

**Meanwhile, in a certain stuffy little office, Seto Kaiba was trying to sort through his thoughts. It wasn't going too well. **

"**Hear me, I'm crying out, I'm ready now."**

**He sighed. That stupid voice in his head was back. He spoke aloud with the song. "Turn my world upside down, I'm ready now. I get it already."**

**There was a loud crash of thunder and the lights went out. He rushed toward the window to get a flashlight and saw Karmina below the window, singing again. So he hadn't been hearing things. She was really there. **

**All at once, she stopped singing. "Oh, Wingweaver… where are you? How am I supposed to do this alone… how do I choose?"**

**Choose? Choose what? Seto Kaiba didn't have a clue as to what was on the girl's mind. But he did know that it was storming and she was out in the rain. Maybe… maybe just this once, he'd be nice. **

"**Karmina!"**

**Shocked, she flinched and looked up, all the way up, to where Kaiba's head was sticking out of the window. "K-Kaiba?"**

**He was a little hurt that she chose to call him by that name, but he didn't let it show. "It's storming… you should come in here… until it blows over… you'll get sick."**

**Was he really saying that? "I… I… Oh… Well, if y-you're s-sure…" The gate clicked open and she stepped gingerly into the building.**

"**Mr. Kaiba's office is on the 10th floor, Miss Karmina. Right that way."**

**She nodded nervously and stepped into the elevator. She had no idea what to expect. Seto Kaiba was so strange to her, it was like they had never met. **

"**H-hello?" She frowned, hoping she wouldn't become an up-talker (A/N: In case you didn't know, an up-talker is someone who phrases everything as a question.)**

"**I just thought… well… you're… wet."**

"**Umm… y-yeah… I… I am."**

"**Well… sit down, then."**

**She sat stiffly in the chair, facing him with reluctance. His eyes, she noticed, were very, very, blue. She found herself lost in them. **

"… **were you doing?"**

**She jumped. "Umm… w-what?"**

"**What on earth were you doing out there?"**

"**Umm… well, I… I… y-you s-see, I w-was… um… s-singing?" She mentally kicked herself. That was the last thing she needed.**

"**Are you getting a new speech problem?"**

"**N-no. I-I… I'm just… emb-baressed."**

"**Your… your voice is… amazing."**

**She wanted to scream, or faint. Had he really just… complimented her? "Umm… th-thanks… umm… yeah."**

"**So… why do you… sing… the songs… that you do?"**

"**Well… umm… I… I just sort of… like, sing w-whatever applies to me… to how I f-feel."**

"**Oh."**

**They were quiet for a long time, until Karmina couldn't handle it anymore. "Why… why did you ask me that?"**

"**I… It's just… the lyrics are… really… deep."**

"**I… yes… they… well… I just… sing what I feel… or as close as other people's l-lyrics can get."**

**He nodded and looked down at his laptop, a frown on his face as usual. **

"**Why are you always frowning?" The second she heard her own voice, she clapped a hand over her mouth. That was supposed to be a private thought. Why on earth had she said it out loud?**

"**That's none of your business."**

"**I… sorry… I didn't mean… I just… sorry." She felt tears coming on… she couldn't believe that she'd made him mad. She hated it when people were mad at her, not that they got the chance much. A single little droplet escaped, despite her attempts to hold it back, and slid down her cheek, sliding off her chin. **

**Seto Kaiba stared at her for a moment, horrified that he'd already managed to make her cry. He'd tried so hard to be kind to her… but it seemed that he just couldn't do it. Now she was crying. What was he going to do?**

End Note:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Stay tuned for the most romantic chapter yet! Review!


	11. Falling and Realization

**Guardians**

Note: Are you ready for the romance? For the drama that always follows? We'll have to see, won't we? Review, please!

Chapter 11: Falling and Realization

**Before he really thought about it, he stood up, crossed the short distance between them, and wiped away her tears with a single, tan, finger, brushing lightly on the crimson surface of her cheek. She looked at him questioningly and he pulled his hand away.**

"**Don't… don't cry. I didn't… didn't mean…"**

"**Umm… I… I didn't mean t-to c-cry… it's j-just… well… you… you were mad."**

"**No. I wasn't."**

"**Umm… yes, actually… it… it s-sounded like you were."**

"**I'm just not used to people telling me… or asking me… caring if I'm frowning."**

"**I… um… well… I just… y-you always look so… sad. **

**He turned away, not willing to face the truth. He was, indeed, sad. **

"**S-Seto… y-you… shouldn't try and hide… who you are. I… I know… what that's like… more than anyone. It leaves… it leaves you… so broken inside."**

**He didn't answer. She smiled sadly. "No… I shouldn't have… I just thought… maybe you'd understand… since… you're hiding, too. I… I see… a lot… since no one… no one notices me… I wish… it doesn't matter."**

"**Go on."**

"**So… you're going to… order me around?" **

"**I…"**

"**It's okay… I… I think I get it…"**

**He turned back around and there seemed to be the smallest trace of emotion in his eyes. Karmina stepped back and tripped, as she seemed increasing good at doing. Before either could react, she was in Kaiba's arms.**

"**Sorry," she said.**

"**Sorry," he said. **

**And the strangest thing was, neither one of them meant it. Seto Kaiba pushed the girl off of him, and she straightened, blushing, and brushed herself off. **

"**There's actually… there's someone I… I need to find," she said, realizing suddenly that the situation with Wingweaver was getting serious. She would be there, taunting her for touching Kaiba, if she was at all able to. **

"**Then I can help."**

"**Somehow… I don't… I don't think… you're fancy satellites could… find… this… person."**

"**Who?"**

"**Umm… it's nothing."**

"**You aren't going to tell me. Just say it."**

"**It's… it's not… not about… who you are… it's about… who I am."**

"**Who are you looking for?"**

"**It's not exactly… a _who_… really."**

**He raised an eyebrow, making her feel even more silly. "You… I don't think… you'd believe me… if I told you."**

**He responded by raising his eyebrow to meet his hair. Karmina absently felt amazed that it could go that high, but soon snapped out of it. "I… I have… a… well… a… guardian, of sorts… her name… is… Wingweaver."**

**He laughed. It was the harshest, cruelest, sound that Karmina had ever had the misfortune to hear. **

"**Haven't you ever… had… had… a sort of… invisible… advisor? She tells me that… everyone… has a guardian… when they are born. But most of us… we don't pay attention… and they fade away."**

**He was stunned. That voice in his head… could it have been… No, that was silly. **

"**I think you're even crazier than I thought."**

**_I can't believe I thought you'd understand. _"Okay… don't b-believe me."**

**The saddest part was… he did. "No… I… I've heard… a voice. But… I thought… I thought… I was losing it."**

**_You? Of all the people who could still hear their guardian… it's you? Does this mean something important?_ "Oh… wow…"**

"**I haven't heard it in a while, though."**

"**Then… this could be… very… bad."**

**He nodded, waiting to hear what she would say next. **

"**I think… there m-might… be some sort of… threat against… the guardians… which means a threat to the ones they protect."**

"**You mean… like an evil person… or force… trying to take over the world, or destroy it." This was starting to sound awfully familiar. **

"**I… I think…" Something deep inside of her seemed to be stirring. Something dormant for a very long time. "There's some type of… disturbance in the balance of our world and theirs." **

"**And what… are you going to do about it."**

"**I… I haven't the s-slightest idea."**

End note: Since I am busy contemplating what type of peril the world is in this time, it might be a few days. Review, and it may well encourage me.


	12. Into Another World

**Guardians**

Note: Thank you very much for the reviews! This is likely going to be another short chapter… I'm having trouble sending this one into the action… Here we go, anyway. Review, please.

Things could get a little messy with the text, due to an interesting new development in the story. Here's a guide:

**Story text**

_**Karmina's Thoughts**_

"_**Wingweaver/Voice in Kaiba's head (introduced later)"**_

_Kaiba's Thoughts_

"**Speech"**

Chapter Twelve: Into Another World

**Karmina felt as if something was pulling her to the place where she had first met Wingweaver. **

"**If you w-want to help… then follow me."**

**He followed her as she ran through alleyways, through parks, and across the street as if in a trance. She finally stopped on a bridge in the middle of the park where the contest had been. **

"**This is… where it all began. On t-that day. And this… this is where I think… something new is about to be-"**

**The lake had turned an evil shade of purple and was spiraling very quickly. In the center, where it was still, they could see a world in ruin, and many monsters at battle with some unseen evil force. **

"**What is that?" Kaiba asked, astonishment almost showing in his voice.**

"**I have… no idea."**

**At least she wasn't stuttering so much. As she looked into the pool, and somehow knew what she had to do, that was the only thing to console her. **

**She jumped into the pool, followed by Kaiba, who looked, for a single second before regaining his composure, astonished at his own action.**

**They fell and fell, seemingly without end. Karmina felt exhilarated, alive, like she never had before. But she felt something else, too. Something scary. It was as if the very flesh on her body was being torn off… and as if someone was listening to the words of her soul. **

_**Why do we keep falling? We've gone so far… **_

"**Maybe it's because you jumped off a bridge, Sherlock," Kaiba commented harshly. **

"**I didn't… say that out loud."**

**His blue eyes widened. "Neither did I."**

**She stared at him for a minute, unsure of how to react. _But… I don't want him to hear my thoughts!_**

"**I heard that," Kaiba snapped, clearly not happy with the latest development in the strange events that were going on in his life lately. **

"**Right… sorry."**

"_**Karmina! What are you doing here?"**_

"**Wingweaver!" _I thought she'd abandoned me… everyone else does._**

**And so it was that Seto Kaiba first laid eyes upon Wingweaver, shining, bright, and angelic, hovering in the sea of darkness that once had been her world. Her eyes were bright, though with tears or some other force he did not know. She was beautiful, even he had to admit that. **

_And I thought Karmina was insane._

**_So that's what people think about me. _"Seto… this is Wingweaver… my guardian." _Who also happened to be prettier and more noticed than me… and she's invisible most of the time!_**

**Not knowing what to say in response to her distressed thoughts, Kaiba kept his mouth shut. **

"_**You shouldn't be here, Karmina. And you certainly shouldn't have brought him."**_

**_I didn't bring him… he followed me here. _"What's going on here, Wingweaver. And _he _has a name… it's Seto Kaiba."**

"_**Interesting… But regardless, you shouldn't be here. I'm your guardian… I'm supposed to keep you safe, not drag you into trouble."**_

"**Then why did you leave without an explanation?" _It's because you wanted to get away from me, isn't it? I understand… everyone wants to get away eventually. _**

"**_I didn't leave… the planer barrier shattered and I was pulled here. My energy wanted to go home, and when the barrier broke, it did. I couldn't sustain a form for you, so I had to revert to my real body here."_**

"**This just keeps getting better," Kaiba remarked with a scowl.**

**_What's his problem all of the sudden? He was starting to act like a human being. _"So… this planer barrier thingy just… broke?" she asked Wingweaver, ignoring Kaiba's reaction to her thoughts, which reminded her of a fresh caught fish. **

"_**Oh, I wish it was that simple, Karmina."**_

"**It's not?"**

_Of course it isn't… nothing ever is with you people._

"**You people? W-what on earth is that supposed to m-mean?"**

"**It means that this is just like all those times that Yugi drags me into some saving the world crap, and I'm sick of it."**

**_In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Yugi, and the whole world doesn't belong to you. Get a life and grow a backbone. _"I'm sorry… I had no idea this w-would happen."**

"_**Stop arguing, you two. If you're here, then you'll have to come to the last safe place in the entire Realm of Monsters. Follow me."**_

_**Last safe place?**_

_The last safe place? You've gotta be joking. _

**Regardless of their thoughts, they both followed the fairy as she led them down, through the darkness and into a wide cavern. Inside the cavern was a wide assortment of duel monsters, but these were no cards. They were very much the real deal. **

End note: Well, there it is, chapter 12. Now, I could use a little help on the next one. Which monster do you think would be a good guardian for Kaiba? Please tell me in the reviews, and the next chapter will come sooner, since I have to decide.


	13. Realm of Monsters

**Guardians**

Note: Thanks so much to all of the reviewers. There are currently 67 reviews. Here it comes, chapter 13… dun dun dun… Review, or else!

Chapter Thirteen: The Realm of Monsters

**Slightly taken aback by the sight of so many monsters, Karmina jumped and grabbed the first thing she could find; Seto Kaiba's arm. **

_**Oh… oops. His arm feels sort of… strong and warm. Oh no, he can hear that! **_

**Her cheeks turned beet red and she promptly let go of his arm. "Wingweaver," she started, hoping to drown out the sound of Kaiba's thoughts. "Why can we hear each other's thoughts?"**

**All the monsters in the room froze, all turning to stare at the shy, cherry red girl. **

"_**You can hear each other's thoughts? That hasn't happened for… but that would mean… Which of you is the guardian of Seto Kaiba?"**_

_My guardian? I don't have a guardian… why is she touching me again?_

"_**She isn't, but I am."**_

**The two humans stared in amazement at the Blue Eyes White Dragon that had just entered the room, brushing against Seto to see how he would react. **

"_**Still an edgy one, aren't you?"**_

"**Who, no,_ what_, are you?"**

"_**I'm the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and your guardian."**_

**Unsure of how to react, he just looked away. Things were starting to get complicated.**

_**Seto has a guardian? Who would have thought he needed another one of those? **_

**Wingweaver indicated a seat for Blue Eyes and he sat, doing the dragon's version of a smirk. **

"**_We are faced with an interesting case here. These humans seem to be the promised ones, but I doubt they are what you all expected. And yet… they have come in the time of need, and they are the last two humans still in contact with our world. Do you accept them as one of us? Will you let them stay until the time that they may leave?"_**

**Karmina glanced at Kaiba, who shrugged a little before pretending he didn't see her. She shrugged too, though he acted like he didn't care. **

**The monsters around the room looked at the two straggly humans in question. The girl looked less than comfortable, and the boy was just strange, and seemed angry and indifferent. Could they really help to restore the barrier and the balance?**

**One monster, a small pixie like creature, raised her voice in opinion. _"They don't look like much, but they do have a certain aura about them that promises something of the future."_**

**Another, a male warrior, stood up angrily. _"Do we leave the fate of both worlds in the hands of two puny humans?"_**

**Several more stood and began to quarrel while Karmina sank lower and lower into her chair. Wingweaver shook her regal head and smiled lightly at the two humans, avoiding one another's gaze. **

"**_Do not worry. You will be fine. Blue Eyes and I are the highest in rank here, so the final decision is ours."_**

"**I don't get what's going on, Wingweaver."**

"**_There is a great evil force that knows no name and no physical form that was foreseen to appear in this time. There is but one prophecy in the world of monsters, and this is it: 'When the Shadow comes to pass, and all seems at an end in this Realm of the creatures unknown to man, two great warriors, unknown even to themselves, shall arise, and stop the Shadow, defeating the evil and reuniting the creatures and the humans.'"_**

**Karmina blinked at Wingweaver and Kaiba snorted. "You actually expect us to believe that junk?"**

**Wingweaver sighed. _"You are a hopeless excuse for a human being, Seto Kaiba," _she said gently. **

**He started towards her, presumably to cause her physical harm, but he didn't get very far before an unseen force sent him flying back into his chair. **

"_**You don't think a weak monster would be one of the two highest leaders, do you?"**_

**Seto Kaiba was, for once, at a loss for words. Karmina stared wide-eyed at her guardian. **

"**I had no idea you could do that!"**

"_**That is because I can't in your realm."**_

**_But… why?_ "Oh. But you haven't really explained why we hear each other's thoughts, Wingweaver."**

"**_I do not know for sure. It must be a side effect of entering this realm. No humans have done that on their own before. Generally, one of us must call you here, like our Dark Magician Girl did a few years back."_(AN: Time elapses differently in their world than in the human world.)**

_**Then how on earth did someone as unimportant as me end up here? And why is Seto wit h me?**_

_Why did I have to follow her in here? It's not like she really needed me to save her like I was stupidly planning on doing. What led me to follow her like that?_

**_He wanted to _save_ me?_**

_I hate this. She can hear my thoughts._

_**I hate this. He can hear my thoughts. **_

"**_Are the two of you having a private conversation over there?" _Wingweaver asked softly. **

"**_Aren't they cute?" _Blue Eyes said with another dragon smirk.**

_**When he does that… he almost looks like Seto. But… Seto looks much better. DARN IT!**_

_Oh my… don't finish that thought… don't think about it. _

_**Wow that sounds so comforting. **_

_Shut up._

_**I didn't say any- sorry… I'm sorry.**_

_Why can't she just talk to me like a normal person? Why does everyone do that to me? It gets… annoying. _

_**He must be almost as lonely as I am… I feel so sorry for him… oh, why can't I stop thinking about that sort of stuff? Please let him not say anything. **_

_I-_

"**_I would be very glad if the two of you would join us now," _Blue Eyes said forcefully, and the two snapped out of their thoughts and back to reality. **

"**_We have decided that you will stay, but you are to be watched at all times. Lady of Faith will see you to your rooms." _In a low voice, she addressed Karmina. _"We have limited spacing for you, so you'll be across the hall from him."_**

_**But… what if he like…. I don't know… sees me naked or something?Oops, that's a bad thought… I better apologize. **_

"**Sor-"**

"**Save it," he snapped. "I already knew you were going to say that."**

_**And he was starting to act nicer… Oh well… it happens all the time. Why did I think this would be any better? If anything, I should've expected worse. I better apologize for that, too. **_

**She opened her mouth, but Kaiba gave her another "Save it." and she closed it again. **

_**This is not going to be a fun stay.**_

_I was just thinking the same exact thing, but the author thought it would look dumb to have me think the same thing right after you yet again, so now I'm thinking that I was thinking the same thing. _**(AN: Just keeping you on your toes.)**

_**Okay… that was weird. **_

_I agree. _

_**That's a first.**_

**He would have commented on that as well, but they had just reached the bedrooms and Karmina had run to hers and slammed the door, hoping that the solid wood could drown out her companion's thoughts. **

_So she actually isn't as innocent as she seems. She really should say more of what's on her mind. And WHY DO I CARE?_

End note: Cliffie, yet again. Review, please.


	14. In Her Head

**Guardians**

Note: I tried to get this one to you faster. Now that I have about five hours or so a day of being home with no internet access, I think I'll be writing a lot, and this baby should start flying off the press, unless I get writer's block again. Thanks so much for the reviews, and please continue! With that said and done, it's time to move forward with the plot, which has been somewhat stagnant for a while. Review!

Disclaimer: Haven't had one of these for a while. Still, I claim no ownership to Yu-gi-oh, because those claims would be false. I also do not own Fly by Hilary Duff, or Wake Me up Inside, by Evanescence. I do, however, own Karmina.

Chapter Fourteen: In Her Head

**Karmina sighed and threw herself down on the bed. It was so weird, having Kaiba hear her thoughts. And it wasn't exactly a good weird. He shouldn't be hearing some of the things that went on in there. **

"**GAAHH! I hate this! HATE IT!" she screamed. Then, breathing deeply to calm her nerves, she racked her brain for a song that would help her. "In a moment, everything can change… feel the wind on your shoulder. For a minute, all the world can wait… let go of your yesterday. Can you hear it calling? Can you feel it in your soul? Can you trust this longing… and take control. Fly… open up the part of you that wants to hide away… You can… shine… forget about the reasons why you can't in life, and start to try. Cause it's your time… time to fly!" She stopped. It wasn't working the way it should. She wasn't calm. Now she wanted to get out of the stuffy little room and really take control. "Darn it, Hilary!" she screamed. "Your stupid lyrics are gonna make me crazy!" (AN: I don't mean any insult to Hilary Duff, so don't be angry with me.)**

**She sighed again and stood up, going to the window and finding a balcony. _Fresh air, good. Maybe it'll calm me down and air out the bad thoughts. _**

**She tried to think of another song to sing, but without her CDs, she felt as if her voice was missing something. "Wake me up inside, wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark," she sang softly. That song always made her a little sad. She didn't have anyone to do the other part for her. A brief thought of Seto Kaiba standing next to her on a stage made her laugh and then want to cry. He was the closest to a friend that she had, besides Wingweaver, and that was just sad. **

"**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything," she mumbled, still paying careful mind to hit the notes. "Why isn't there anyone out there… to help me?" she asked the sky which, besides changing a different color, did not react at all. (AN: The disaster at hand is making environmental catastrophe.) **

**She thought back to the romance of all the books she'd read and movies she'd seen, and not once did it involve a shy girl who couldn't even manage to speak for herself. And if it did, she always got over it by the end. Nothing of the sort was ever going to happen to her. She didn't even have friends; the chance of ever getting a _boy_friend was even less likely. **

"**I hate you," she told herself unhappily. It just wasn't fair that she had to be the way she was when other people got to take center stage and be happy all the time. **

Kaiba's POV:

**I could hear her singing even though she was all the way across the hall. She doesn't realize it, I don't think, but she sings very loud, unlike when she talks. It's not really bothering me, but I know I should say something, or else she might think I like her. I open the door and then I can hear something else, too. She's crying. Again. Suddenly, that beautiful singing stops and all I can hear is her muffled sobs. Why won't she shut up? **

End Kaiba's POV

**Karmina tried hard to stop crying, but she just couldn't. She was so alone, always alone. A lot of the time, she tried to act like it didn't matter, but it did. Very much. **

**Once, she thought she heard a door open, but it was probably just her imagination. No one could hear her anyway. And no one cared. **

_**That's just it, then. No one cares and it's gonna be that way for the rest of my life. I should just give up trying to be nice, or trying to look presentable. It's hopeless. There isn't any reason for it. No one would notice, not even if I had a neon sign saying 'Notice Me.' **_

**She took another deep breath and put her head in her hands. Her eyes kept streaming tears and she just sat there, hoping it would all just go away.**

**Several minutes later she was interrupted from her pity by a soft touch to the arm and the sound of someone sitting next to her.**

_I really, really wish I had the sense not to come here. I can't do this. She's… she's just… something I can't handle. She isn't like what I'm used to. _

_**Oh great, he's come over here to make me feel even worse. I wish he'd just leave, just like everyone else.**_

"**I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you're doing out here," he said in his usual, mean tone.**

_**Just go away.**_

**She didn't say anything. She didn't even look up. It was too embarrassing. **

"**I always knew you were weak," he said.**

_**What on earth is that supposed to mean?**_

_I hope I'm not being too hard on her… I just want her to stop acting like this._

"**You can't just give up on everything because it gets to confusing, or too hard, or too lonely. That should just make you try harder."**

_**Oh, shut up. You have no right to talk about giving up. You gave up on yourself a long time ago and… hold on. That's what I'm doing right now, isn't it?**_

"**Karmina, don't do this." **_This isn't like her. Normally, she tries to hide everything she feels. _

"**Don't… don't give me that," Karmina snapped softly. "Y-you're the one who never s-shows emotion." _Hypocrite. _**

"**What are you talking about? I am not a hypocrite!"**

**_Oh yes you are. _"Sorry, I-I'm just n-not very happy r-right now."**

_Must she stutter so much? _**"Stop stuttering; it's annoying."**

**_He hates me. They all hate me. _"Sorry."**

"**I don't hate you, Karmina."**

**_Sure acts like it. _"I n-never said y-you did."**

"**I can hear your thoughts, remember? And they sound suicidal."**

**_Oh yeah sure, let's go jump off a bridge again, shall we. Only this time, I won't miss. _"I-I… but I wouldn't… I'm just upset."**

"**Then stop acting like a baby about it."**

**_I'm not being a baby. _"Sorry."**

"**STOP APPOLOGIZING FOR EVERYTHING!"**

"**S- oh… never mind." **

**They sat there for a few minutes, neither one saying anything. Finally, because the silence always makes people say and do stupid things, Karmina looked at Kaiba to see that same faint touch of red on his cheeks. **

"**Are you… b-blushing?"**

_Oh no, she noticed… quick, make a mean remark to distract her! _**"Of course not. You're seeing things."**

"**I d-don't think that c-cover up w-was necessary… I know w-what you're th-thinking."**

_Naturally. _**"Right. I think we should both keep that in mind, or we'll drive each other crazy."**

**_Aren't we already? _"I-I'll try."**

**He nodded, and then another uncomfortable silence ensued. This time, it was he who tried to fill it. **

"**Why do you think everyone hates you?" he asked in his usual tone, even though it was supposed to be a gentle question. **

"**Well… no one r-really… pays attention to me. It c-can be very lonely. Sometimes… it's just t-too much, you know?"**

**He did know. "I guess. But it doesn't mean everyone hates you. You just don't do anything to get noticed."**

**_Wow, I had no idea. _"I'm just… not a v-very outgoing person."**

"**No, you're not. But people don't hate you. They just don't know you." **_I sound like a sap. She's gonna hate _me _after this conversation. Come on, Seto, stop being a weakling. _

"**Please don't. I… I like it w-when you're like this." _Oh no… he's gonna be so mad… I should-_**

"**DO NOT apologize."**

"**Okay, I won't."**

**He nodded and stood up. "It's getting late. I'm going to bed." **

**Karmina watched him until he was out of sight with a strange flutter in her heart. _Good night, Seto. _**

End note: sigh Wasn't that romantic? And what's this… Karmina's heart is fluttering around Seto Kaiba? Review, please!


	15. Meeting of Monsters

**Guardians**

Note: Wow, already it's time for chapter 15! Thanks so much for all of your support, reviewers! Here we go, and don't you forget to review!

Disclaimer: We all know by now that I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I also don't own any of the below used songs.

Chapter Fifteen: Meeting of the Monsters

"_**Wake up, Karmina. It is time."**_

"**Five more minutes," she grumbled, rolling over and putting the pillow over her head.**

"_**Fine, if you want me to call Kaiba in here."**_

**She jumped up and then shot Wingweaver a dirty look before realizing that she hadn't exactly brought a wardrobe with her.**

"**What am I supposed to wear?"**

**Wingweaver smiled and handed her a dress that looked almost exactly like her own, except that it was blue instead of yellow. _"This is all I have to give you. The other monsters may donate as well, but there isn't exactly much diversity here. We generally wear different sets of the same outfit everyday. This is my special occasion dress. You look better in blue."_**

"**But this is… a dress."**

"_**Brilliant observation. This is all we have. It's that or the same outfit from yesterday, which smells horrible."**_

**Grudgingly she pulled the dress on and tied the various sashes and bobbles. When she was done, Wingweaver smiled and adjusted a few things. **

"**_This is all you're missing," _she said, pulling out a strange weapon. _"Our world is not safe. This belongs to Magician of Faith, and I believe it will serve you well. She has enchanted it to work for you as well as it does for her, channeling your energy into magic. It will keep you safe when I cannot."_**

**She took it and realized that it was much heavier than it looked. "Wow," she said.**

"**_Follow me. The others wish to speak with the two of you. We will be getting Kaiba on the way."_**

**Karmina tried to keep her expression normal, but she was really getting scared by all this. What did the monsters expect from them?**

**Wingweaver knocked on the door across the hall and Blue Eyes, wearing his usual dragon-smirk, opened it.**

"_**He is less than happy with his attire."**_

"_**Tell him that this is urgent and he'd best- Oh my… was that all you could find?"**_

**Kaiba, very unhappy looking, had just stepped out into the hallway wearing an oversized outfit that Karmina recognized as belonging to Celtic Guardian. She muffled her laughter. **

_This is humiliating. I should just lock myself in my room._

"**Don't. It looks f-fine."**

**Noticing Karmina for the first time, he couldn't help but stare. He'd never seen the modest girl in a dress, let alone one that made her look this stunning. **

_She's beautiful. _

**Karmina blushed and looked away, embarrassed. **

"_**Come on, you two. We've got a meeting to attend."**_

**The two of them followed their guardians, both of them looking anywhere but at each other. The guardians had a deep and interesting conversation, involving a lot of laughter and blushing. **

"_**We're here. Get ready."**_

**Karmina straightened up and smoothed her dress self-consciously, taking many deep breaths. Seto Kaiba just stood there looking completely emotionless as usual. **

_**Oh gosh… this is gonna be horrible… I'm so nervous… so many of them… oh darn it.**_

_Just relax, Seto, this is just like any other meeting. Yell and look angry a lot and you'll be fine._

_**That's an interesting way to handle it.**_

_Hey, it works, doesn't it?_

_**I guess. Wait… are we talking using thoughts?**_

_I think so. _

_**Cool, and yet somehow very unsettling.**_

_Ditto._

**Wingweaver nudged Karmina forward and Blue Eyes did the same to Kaiba. They entered a room full of monsters, and only some of them were being calm. **

"**_Hello fellow monsters. These are the humans that entered our world on their own. You may all ask up to three questions of each, but no more. We don't want to overwhelm our guests."_**

**A few of them grumbled and then Dark Magician stood up. _"If I may, then could I hear their story as to how they got here?"_**

"_**That is up to them. Karmina? Kaiba? What do you say?"**_

**_I say that I'm scared to death and want to go home. _"I-"**

"**That is a very reasonable request and we would be glad to comply," Kaiba interrupted. **

_Sorry Karmina, but you should let me handle this; I'm used to it. _

**_I'd like some input too, if you don't mind. They might get suspicious if you do all the talking._**

_Okay._

"**What happened was this: Karmina's guardian went missing and she started to get worried. After confiding her fears to me, we decided that it would be best to search for Wingweaver. Our search led us to the place where she first met her, and we were pulled into the vortex of the lake there, which appears to be a portal to your world."**

_**You really know what you're doing. **_

_I've had a lot of practice. _

"**Yeah… we h-had no idea what was going on. That is, until W-Wingweaver explained it to us."**

"**_Thank you. The situation is much clearer to me now." _He smiled at Karmina. **

**He sat back down and a fairy of some sort stood. _"If you had no idea you were coming here, how is it that you found our world? It's supposed to be hidden."_**

"**Like I said, we were pulled into the portal. After substantial falling, this is where we ended up."**

"**Wingweaver s-saw us, and then b-brought us before you the f-first time."**

_Not bad, but try not to stutter. It makes you sound nervous or guilty. _

_**Sorry, Seto. I am trying.**_

_Why does she call me by my first name? No one does that. Focus, Seto, not the time for that. Oh, Karmina… you weren't supposed to hear that. _

_**I could guess. **_

"_**Alright. I guess that makes sense. I'm done, Wingweaver."**_

"**_Anyone else?" _Blue Eyes said sarcastically as about five more jumped up.**

"_**We're really going to listen to some prophecy and let humans join this fight? What if they're dangerous?"**_

**_Oh, that wasn't rude at all. _"If I m-may… we mean you n-no harm. We'd b-be glad to help y-you if it's p-possible."**

_Will you please stop stuttering? It's very annoying._

_**I'm sorry, Seto. Oh no, I used his first name again and- he heard that. Sorry Seto. Drat it!**_

_Oh please don't stop. I mean, it's okay… you can't help it. C'mon Seto, control yourself now. _

_**Oh my… this is getting to be a hassle.**_

_Tell me about it. _

"_**I still don't trust the humans. They look strange."**_

_**How rude… I ought to-**_

_Don't lose your head._

_**You should know by now, I never say what's on my mind. **_

_Maybe you should more often._

"**_You know, I think that they just might do," _said Element Valkyrie. **

"**_I'm afraid I must second that opinion," _Dark Magician stated, giving Karmina a strange look. **

_**I'm a little freaked out now.**_

_I think he likes you, Karmina._

_**Was that… a joke from the great Seto Kaiba?**_

_Just don't tell anyone. They'll think I'm getting soft._

_**That's a bad thing?**_

_I don't know anymore… Wait. Of course it is!_

**Karmina couldn't hold back a little giggle, greeted by strange looks from the monsters. **

"**_This one's a little unstable," _Gearfried stated.**

"**_I think she's great," _Dark Magician defended.**

"_**SILENCE!"**_

**At the roar of the Blue Eyes, all fell silent. Wingweaver smiled and addressed all of the monsters.**

"_**Any who oppose the following of the prophecy speak now, or forever hold your peace."**_

**A few of them looked ready to oppose, but thought better of it. **

"_**Then it is settled. They will stay."**_

End note: Maybe it's a tad cliffie-ish, but I think you'll recover. Review!


	16. Getting to know you

**Guardians**

Note: I hope you've all been enjoying this story as much as I have. It's time to get some action going, so without further ado, Chapter 16! Don't forget the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Breakaway, by Kelly Clarkson. I do, however, own the strange, twisted plot.

Chapter Sixteen: Getting to Know You (And wishing not to)

**Karmina sighed and tried to pay attention as Wingweaver and Blue Eyes gave the two of them a tour of the castle and grounds. She was tired, bored, and a little overwhelmed.**

_**And there's another pointless place that I don't care about… and another… and another. It just never ends, does it?**_

_Nope. _

_**The sky's still weird colored… I wonder if it's supposed to be that way.**_

_I don't know. Shouldn't be._

**She sighed again and looked up at the sky, where little fairies were flying and enjoying themselves. For the first time in her life, however, she didn't want to grow wings and fly away. Things were actually okay. **

_**I think… I'm happy. Everything here is calm, and it's just me and Seto a lot of the time… this could be nice. I don't feel so alone anymore. I could sing a happy song and really mean it, I think. What a change. **_

_Karmina, what's wrong in your life that you feel so sad all the time?_

_**Oh… he cares… that's so amazing… I mean… er, I don't know. I'm just lonely, I think. Please let him leave me alone… or not. No, don't leave me alone… I don't know anymore. **_

_You need help, girl. _

_**Gee, thanks. It's not like I can keep you from hearing any of it.**_

_It's scary and I hate it. What I'm thinking is supposed to be hidden. _

_**Exactly. **_

**Karmina gave another sigh and then thankfully realized that the tour was over. She took a few steps toward the door to her room and then she was home free. Wingweaver and Blue Eyes were off to attend to some 'business matters'. **

_**I thought they'd never leave. Oh, sweet freedom. I could burst into song. **_

_Alone at last… well, almost. _

"**Seto… um… I had f-fun today… talking to you." _It's nice, talking to him… he listens. I don't know why, but he does. _**

"**It was okay." **_No, don't think. She'll hear it. Don't think. _

**Karmina smiled. "It's weird… that we can hear each others thoughts. Don't you think?"**

"**You didn't stutter at all in that sentence." **

"**Oh… I guess n-not."**

"**Don't."**

"**I… it's just that, sometimes… I'm nervous that what I say will come out wrong, or that no one wants to hear it…"**

_But I do. I want to hear you talk. _**"That's no reason to stutter."**

"**I guess not."**

**She met his eyes, to the shock of both of them. **

_**Oh… his eyes are so blue… and so deep… deep and blue… Wow… I feel all weird inside… **_

_Um… What's she doing? _

"**Snap out of it!"**

**She jumped a little and then blushed. "Sorry… I just… spaced out." _Who wouldn't, looking into those eyes? _**

"**How many times do I have to tell you not to apologize?"**

"**At least one more… Seto. I'm not too bright, remember?"**

_Is she… teasing me?_

"**I guess I am." She pulled open the door and motioned for him to follow her. "We can sit on the balcony, if you want."**

**After readjusting her dress, she sat down and closed her eyes, letting the wind caress her face. In only a few moments, she'd forgotten about the other person there with her. **

"**Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end up happy, I would pray… Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here. So I prayed… I could break away." She took a deep breath and tried not to cry. The tears started to fall anyway. "I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes, till I touch the shy. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and break away." _If only I could. If only that was possible. _"Out of the dark-ness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I l-ove. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away." **

**She stopped again and did not pick it up again.**

_She's beautiful, even when she's sad. I should do something to help her… I want to, but… what should I do?_

"**Seto… I forgot you were there… um… I'm sorry… I got distracted…"**

"**Karmina, don-"**

"**I know, don't apologize."**

_I wanted to say don't move. She's so beautiful… oh no… you didn't hear anything, Karmina. _

_**He's just saying, I mean thinking, that. It's not true.**_

"**Your self esteem could use some help, Karmina."**

"**Oh shut up."**

"**It's true. You're a decent person; you shouldn't be so down on yourself."**

"**Decent? Is… that a hint of a compliment from…Seto Kaiba?"**

"**Maybe. Just don't tell anyone."**

"**I won't. I don't talk, remember."**

_And you should… I love hearing your voice. Forget that you heard that, too._

_**Never.**_

End note: MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Can you handle the romance! We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Review!


	17. A Clumsy Morning

**Guardians**

Note: Sorry for the wait, but I have major writer's block and cranking out this chapter took forever. Nevertheless, I enjoyed writing it. I hope the reading experience is the same. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh, or anything relating to Yu-gi-oh, except the cards that I totally paid for

Chapter Seventeen: A Clumsy Morning

**The next morning, Karmina woke as she often did, tired, confused, and alone. It was something she was used to, but the feeling of butterflies in her stomach was not. She looked around and noticed that another strange outfit had been set out for her to wear. It was a silky, flowing blue gown, a shift to go underneath, and a pair of purple gloves. **

"**Interesting," she muttered to herself, slipping into the dress and shift but leaving the gloves where they were. **

"**They told me to come get you for breakfast."**

**She jumped, recognizing the voice of Seto Kaiba. Sure enough, he was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. **

**_I thought my outfit was bad, _she thought, noting his costume. **

"**L-Lord of D, hmm?" **

"**Ah yes, and it's very funny. Ha ha."**

"**At l-least _you _aren't wearing a dress."**

"**Close enough." **_She looks beautiful in blue. _

_**Why does he only compliment me in his thoughts? What's so bad about being nice every once and a while?**_

"**Critical, aren't you?" **_You wouldn't understand. Leave me alone. _

"**Whatever." _How can I understand if he won't let me? I guess… I guess I'm not good enough to know his secrets. _**

_Did she just say whatever?_

**Oops… I guess I ought to apol-**

"**DON'T APOLOGIZE!"**

"**Right… sorry… I mean… oh… forget it."**

**He shook his head and then started walking down the stairs. Karmina smiled a shy little smile and followed him, walking carefully in her dress but not managing very well. Her foot kept catching on the hem, nearly making her fall each and every time she tried to take a step. **

"**Darn it you stupid dress," she muttered, not noticing when Kaiba turned around to watch her with a hint of a smile on his face. She yanked at the hem, trying to get in her hands so she could hold it away from her feet. **

**She heard the strangest noise in the world and glanced up to see someone she almost didn't recognize. Seto Kaiba was almost smiling and that sound was clearly his attempt at laughing. **

"**What's s-so funny?"**

"**Who said anything was funny?"**

"**Oh no you don't. D-don't pretend you weren't smiling a second ago."**

"**You caught me," he said indifferently.**

"**Ha ha." She took a step and wobbled pathetically. "So maybe it is a little funny," she muttered, fumbling with the dress a little more before heaving a great sigh. "It's h-hopeless. Go on w-without me."**

"**Was that supposed to be humor?"**

**She smiled a gentle, secret smile. "Maybe."**

**He shrugged and offered her his hand. "Here. We'll never get there unless I help you."**

**Blushing, she put her dainty hand in his and together they descended the stairs, though sloppily and with a lot of near falling experiences. **

**At the bottom of the staircase stood Wingweaver and Blue Eyes, both of them smiling. **

"_**Follow me, Karmina, if you don't mind. It's time for you two to eat breakfast, and then I'm afraid it's on to the bad news."**_

"**Bad news?"  
**

_Bad news?_

"_**Come, eat. We will discuss it later."**_

_**This sounds bad.**_

_This is not going to be a good day. I can just tell._

_**Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine.**_

_Yeah, that's me. _

**There was a huge buffet of various foods awaiting them, and Karmina was stunned. **

_**Gosh, this is better than stale cereal with no milk. **_

_I'm not impressed._

**Both of them grabbed their plates, and studied the food. Seto Kaiba put some eggs and a slice of toast on his plate and poured himself a cup of coffee. Karmina stared dumbfounded at the sheer amount of food before getting some pancakes, which she had never had, and sausage, which she had also never had. For a drink, she had a tall glass of milk. **

"**This is amazing Wingweaver. Thank you!"**

"_**I suppose this is a lot considering what you have to compare it to."**_

"_**She's that orphan, isn't she, Wingweaver."**_

"_**That's not the nicest thing to say in front of the girl, Blue Eyes."**_

"_**Blame it on my little charge's sour attitude."**_

**Kaiba cocked an eyebrow. **_Little?_

**Karmina giggled and nearly chocked on her milk. "Whoops."**

"**Are you just feeling clumsy today, Karmina?"**

"**M-maybe a little."**

**He sighed when she stuttered, making her flinch. "Just full of little ticks, aren't you?"**

"**I guess."**

_Is she afraid of me like the others? Did I do something wrong? Am I being too mean?_

**Like a reflex, Karmina's hand went to his arm. "No," she said softly, startling both Kaiba and herself. **

**End note: Another cliffie, dears. Review and there shall be more!**


	18. Story of Darkness

**Guardians**

Note: Apologies for the wait, but I've been busy lately. I hope you enjoy this next installment in Guardians. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or else this would actually follow that plot, and would be lacking in romance

Chapter Eighteen: Story of Darkness

**Seto Kaiba stared at her as if she had about thirteen heads. **

_Did she just touch me and say something without stuttering?_

_**Did I just touch him and say something without stuttering?**_

"**I did. And I meant it, too. You didn't do anything wrong, Seto. I understand… this is just the way you are. It doesn't bother me anymore."**

**His cheeks had that slight red tint to them, but his face looked its usual indifferent clam. "Anymore?"**

"**Well of course it b-bothered me at first. It would b-bother anyone to be talked down to like that."**

_I know I shouldn't do that but-_

"**Don't think about that now, Seto. It's private, and I shouldn't hear it unless you tell it to me because you want me to know."**

_Those were a lot of stutter free words. _**"You didn't stutter that time. It was much less annoying."**

**Karmina smiled and winked, then turned bright red. Wingweaver laughed and Blue Eyes cocked an eyebrow, reminding the girl's so much of Seto Kaiba, his charge, that even Karmina laughed out loud. **

"**_I don't see the humor in that,"_ Blue Eyes stated, scowling.**

**Wingweaver straightened. _"I had been in the human realm too long. I forget our peril. For that I apologize. Karmina, though I am glad to see you smile so often, I'm afraid that there is no time for laughter."_**

"_**This realm is in great danger of being wiped out by a mysterious force of darkness that consumes all it touches. This palace is all that remains of this one wonderful land, and only because the monsters of light and dark together made a barrier to hold off this unseen force. It will not hold forever."**_

**Wingweaver sighed and looked to the window. _"Already Blue Eyes and I sense the darkness approaching, closing in on the palace. We fear that there is no time left to gather our forces for the last stand. And you two are our only hope in beating the dark."_**

"**Why?"**

"**_Because," _Blue Eyes stated darkly. _"The darkness is the embodiment of all the power of the monsters of this realm who fell to harsh ways. This is what became of their combined forces. Though they are no longer in existence, destroyed by their hatred, their dark creation remains. No monster can destroy such a thing, for it draws our powers to it, and ultimately destroys us as well."_**

**Karmina took in a deep breath. "So… because we don't have powers, we can beat this thing?"**

"_**I never said that you didn't have powers. But human magic is different from ours, and therefore would not be absorbed by the darkness."**_

"**There's no such thing as magic," Kaiba said harshly.**

"**Even if there is, I certainly don't have any."**

**Wingweaver smiled. _"The magic inside of you has been dormant, but coming here has awakened it."_**

"**That's ridiculous. There's nothing special about me at all."**

_I wouldn't say that. Since magic isn't real, she can't have any, but she's definitely special._

_**Oh my… he really thinks that?**_

"_**Trust me, Karmina, you are a very special person, and you do have magic. So does your Mr. Kaiba the skeptic."**_

**Kaiba snorted and Karmina shook her head. **

**Wingweaver exchanged a glance with Blue Eyes. "Then we'll just have to prove it, then, won't we?"**

**Karmina shrugged and Kaiba rolled his eyes. **

**Wingweaver smiled and shut her eyes, facing her palms outward. Humming a soft, melodic tune, she started to glow a bright gold color.**

"**_This," _she told them. _"Is my magical essence. It is a part of my skills to be able to bring the magic inside a soul to view."_**

**Glancing around the room, Karmina saw that Blue Eyes was engulfed in a light of his own, this one blazing white-blue. Holding her hands in front of her, she saw that they, too, were surrounded by light. Hers was a soft, timid color that seemed to be a mixture of lavender and silver. **

"_**The two of you have a very special, very powerful type of magic. It is a type that connects to love and life. When used correctly, it can do virtually anything."**_

**For the first time she noticed Kaiba's own light, a rich, deep, blood red. **

"**It's going to take more than a fancy light show to trick me," he said.**

"**Seto… I don't think Wingweaver would lie to us. I've known her my entire life, and she's never steered me the wrong way before. And even thought you didn't know it, I'm sure Blue Eyes was there to protect you, too."**

_Yeah, and he did a great job protecting me from Gozaboro, didn't he? _**"You really expect me to believe this?"**

**Karmina shrugged. _He doesn't trust me, does he? _**

"**No, I don't trust you." **_I thought I did, but how can something like this be true. It's not possible. And you just stop listening to this, Karmina._

"**But I can't stop. I would, if I could, honest." _Of course then, there'd be no way to tell what was on your mind. You'd never tell me. _ "Wingweaver, I'm going upstairs… I need to rest. I have a headache." _Don't let them see you cry, don't let them see. Just a little farther. _**

**She walked swiftly up the stairs, not minding her dress as it caught under her feet a few times, causing her to fumble. With all the dignity she could muster, she picked up her skirts and finished up the staircase, her shoes making a hollow echo through the palace. **

"**_You should go after her, you know," _Blue Eyes stated simply.**

"_**She may not like to show it, but she hurts easy. She's going up there to cry her eyes out and sing her heart out."**_

"**What do you two care?"**

"_**We're your guardians. It's our job to keep you safe, and help you make good choices. And besides that, Karmina is my friend, and I'd rather not see her hurt by someone who can't seem to understand his own feelings."**_

**Instead of answering, Seto Kaiba turned and headed up the stairs, unsure whether he was following Karmina or going to his own room. **

End note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to think it over before I go farther. I'm going to review as soon as I can, but please have patience. Don't forget to review!


	19. In the Garden

**Guardians**

Note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and that you'll like this one as well. Review, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or anything relating to the show, cards, or other merchandise. I just write this humble fanfic, kay?

Chapter Nineteen: In the Garden

**Karmina let her tears fall into the pillow. Why did he have to be such a jerk all the time? She thought she understood him, but sometimes… sometimes the cruelty was just more than she could handle. **

_**There isn't time for this kind of thinking, this self pity. This world is in danger, and who cares about stupid Seto Kaiba anyhow? I need to put aside the personal stuff and get down to beating this darkness thing. Forget him. I need to forget about any notion of friendship or… or anything else with Seto Kaiba, because he doesn't have a heart. **_

**Outside the door, Seto Kaiba was listening to the inner thoughts of Karmina, and he didn't much like what he heard. This wasn't how she was… not really. Why was he such a jerk to her again? Oh yeah, that would be because he was afraid to admit the existence of magic. **

"**Karmina… open up, please."**

_**He said please? Oh no, duck, here come the meteors. **_

"**Karmina… I… I…"**_ My gosh, Seto, just say it already. Tell her you're sorry!_

"**If you came to apologize, don't bother. We're here to save this world, not become best friends. Let's get the job done so we can both go back to our lives, kay?"**

"**Karmina, don't act like this, please. I'm sorry. Really."**

**_Oh, go jump off a bridge why don't you? _"Okay, I forgive you."**

"**No you don't… I can read you mind, remember. Now let me in."**

**The door swung slowly open, but when Seto walked into the room, Karmina was still laying on her bed with her face in the pillow. **

"**How did you do that?"**

"**Do what?"**

"**Open the door without getting up."  
**

"**I didn't," she mumbled, not looking up from the pillow. **

**He shrugged, not ready at the moment to argue; he was too busy trying to figure out how to fix this, because, for some reason, he really didn't want to push Karmina away. **

"**I really am sorry, you know."**

**_This time, maybe… but what about next time, and the time after that? Then what? _"And I said I forgave you. So what's the p-problem?" **

"**Karmina, it's just not good enough for you to say that you forgive me when you really don't. If you hate me, then you should tell me that you do."**

"**I don't hate you, Seto… it's just… just… you're so… _mean_, sometimes."**

"**I know."**

"**I guess that's the most I'm going to get out of you, isn't it?"**

"**I guess so."**

"**Okay, then I really forgive you, for now."**

**She looked up from her pillow and smiled through the tears still resting in her eyes. One of them slipped and fell down her cheek. The surprisingly soft hand of Seto Kaiba wiped it away and she turned bright red before looking away. **

"**So, are you ready to save the world?" Karmina asked softly.**

"**I've done it a few times, so let's just hope you can keep up."**

**She gave him a playful swat, cheeks crimson all the while. "Let's see if _you_ can keep up with _me_," she said before jumping up, grabbing her staff, and running down the stairs, narrowly avoiding falling.**

**Sighing, Seto Kaiba took off after her, having a strange elated feeling in his heart and in his mind. **

_You know, I think I almost don't hate this girl. Oh, who am I kidding, I really do like her… but she doesn't need to know that. _

**As she fled, Karmina smiled to herself. She hadn't felt the feeling that someone in the world cared about her in so long, if she ever had. Because she knew that, in his own twisted way, Seto Kaiba really did like her, even if he didn't say it out loud. The fact that he was willing to get off his high horse long enough to make sure she was okay proved that. Now what was she going to do about it?**

"_**You seem better, little hero."**_

"**I am. And I need to talk to you."**

"_**Shoot."**_

"**Well, I think I might have done something weird back there… Seto says I opened the door without getting up and it was locked, so I don't think he could've done it."**

**  
Wingweaver smiled. _"That's very likely. In fact, if I look closely enough at your aura, it does have that telekinetic vibe to it. And most telekinetics can read minds, so it would explain why you and Mr. Kaiba hear one another's thoughts."_**

"**Okay… so, what do you think this means, exactly?"**

"**_For one thing, it's a very cool power, but other than that, it's useful. I don't know, Karmina. We'll have to wait and see what happens."_**

"**We still don't know what Seto can do."**

**Wingweaver shrugged. _"These things cannot be rushed. Now, I have a meeting to go to, so if you don't mind…"_**

**Karmina sighed as her guardian rounded the corner. She wasn't being very helpful. It was like she wanted Karmina to figure things out for herself. **

**Hearing slight panting behind her, she realized that Kaiba actually had followed her down the stairs. Smiling to herself, she turned around. "What took you so long, Seto?"**

"**Unlike you, I take my time."**

"**Are you u-up for a little exploring?"**

"**As long as you promise to work on that stutter."**

"**I think I can work with that."**

**He almost smiled and she gave a half-hearted little laugh. Taking his hand shyly, she led him outside to the garden. **

**It was the most beautiful thing Karmina had ever seen. There was a big fountain in the center, with water softly flowing and making the sound of peace, despite this world's turmoil. Big red roses, bright lilies, and lush snapdragons were only some of the many lovely flowers lining the pathways, paved in marble. **

"**It's amazing," she whispered breathlessly. She leaned in to smell the roses, and then the lilies, her favorite flower. _I could stay here forever, right like this. The flowers, the fountain, Seto's hand in mine… wait! I'm still holding his hand! Yikes! _She dropped it promptly, blushing and looking away, wandering off to look at some morning glories. **

_Wow… I have to admit that I didn't hate that… she didn't have to let go… Control yourself, Seto! _

**As she walked amongst the flowers, Karmina felt herself drifting into colorful fantasies and dreams. For the first time in her life, she was completely at peace with herself and knew exactly how she felt about almost everything. _If Seto was right next to me, this would be perfect. _**

_Maybe just this once I could let my guard down… _

**He walked towards her, still undecided on what he was going to do. Noticing the nearby lilies, he picked one off the stem and, without a single other thought, slipped it into her hair. **

**Her cheeks turning the same soft pink as the flower, Karmina looked into his glacier blue eyes. For a moment, it was as if all of time froze, waiting for them to make their next move. She slipped her slender hand in his and pulled him to a bench, sitting down.  
**

"**How long has it been since you just relaxed, Seto?" she asked softly, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of the fresh air. **

"**I don't know," he muttered softly, made uncomfortable by this calm side of Karmina. **

_I think I almost want to… kiss her… but, that's stupid… I shouldn't do that…_

"**Why not?" she asked gently, her eyes flying open and looking startled at her own words. **

**He opened his mouth to respond when the ground shook and sent them flying off the bench, onto the path. **

"**Ouch," Karmina commented, rubbing her leg, which she'd landed on. **

**A loud cracking noise erupted suddenly and a rift formed in the ground. Seto Kaiba had been sitting where the hole now was. **

"**Seto! Are you alright?"**

**She looked down into the rift and saw him hanging on to a thin edge that jetted from the side of the crack. She could just barely reach his hand. **

"**Hold on," she told him. "I'll pull you up!"**

**Even at this distance, she could hear him snort in disbelief. **

End note: CLIFFIE! Mwahahahahaha! Review, or else!


	20. Into the Darkness

**Guardians **

Note: I'm so happy to have more than 100 reviews, I could sing. However, why don't we join someone whose voice is much more pleasant to listen to, hmm? Review please!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh and all related trademarks and merchandise are not the property of Writergirl118.

Chapter Twenty: Into the Darkness

**Karmina chose to ignore his snide reaction to her help due to the circumstances. Closing her eyes and frowning in concentration, she tried to unlock her telekinesis. Finding a warm glow deep inside herself, she latched on to it and urged it to do her will. Together, her brute strength and telekinetic power pulled Seto Kaiba onto solid ground. **

"**That… was exhausting," she noted before collapsing. **

**Kaiba gave her a peculiar look and caught her just before she fell into the chasm. "Thank you."**

**She smiled and withdrew herself from his arms. "We s-should go find out what t-that was," she muttered, wavering dangerously on the edge of the rift. **

**Knowing that their moment, if there had ever been a moment, had passed, he followed her shaky steps into the castle. **

"_**There you two are. Are you alright?"**_

"**No, we're both dead," Kaiba muttered tartly. **

"**I'm okay… j-just tired." She said, waving away her guardian's concern. "But what was that… tremor?"**

"**_Darkness is upon us, Karmina. This is but one of the effects of our shield's slow decay." _**

"**Then we have to do something."**

"**_Indeed something must be done, but I'm not keen on allowing you to go into danger. Unfortunately, a guardian cannot still destiny. You two will face the darkness, one way or another, and I'll see that you're ready."_**

"**How do you plan to do that?"**

"_**By lending you my own power. With that, your efforts will not exhaust you as much as it normally would."**_

**Wingweaver closed her eyes and Karmina could feel the power restoring her strength. The fairy collapsed, but it was with a smile on her face. **

"_**You must go… through the north gate… trust your instincts and you will be fine. I know… you can do this… if… you… work… together."**_

**Karmina locked eyes with Kaiba, who nodded. "I don't really believe in all this, but I might as well go along with it for now."**

**She shook her head and gave a nervous laugh, still a little shaken up from the earlier events. "Well, Wingweaver, is there anything else we should know about this darkness?"**

"**_Indeed… this will be no… average… fight. The darkness will 'toy'… with you… that's how you must… beat it. If you… survive… all of it's tricks… then you've won.It feeds off of death, pain, and especially trickery. Think of it… as… an obstacle course. But the… price… for losing… is your life. The darkness will play off your weaknesses… off your feelings towards… other people. Use… your head… don't let… fantasy… fool you. And good luck. I am with you always. Now… through… gate."_**

"**We'll go."**

**And, without asking Seto's permission, she rushed towards the door and afterwards the gate. **

"**Hold on a minute, Karmina," he ordered, not expecting that she wouldn't listen. His mouth gaping for a moment, he tried it again. "STOP!" **

**She halted, though not as instantly as the CEO would have expected. "What?" she snapped. **

"**There's no reason to rush into danger. Let's think about this for a moment."**

"**W-what's there to th-think about?" She asked, her voice shaking with anger and impatience rather than crippling shyness. **

**Seto Kaiba stared at her before replying. "How we're going to beat this thing, of course," he retorted. **

"**You heard W-Wingweaver! It tries to trick us, and if we don't fall for it, it loses strength and disappears."**

"**We need a game plan," he demanded. "Do we go in together, or do we try to confuse it by going in at different times?"**

"**T-Together," she said, her anger deflating rapidly. "The last thing we n-need is to be caught b-by our worst fears… alone."**

**Kaiba was so deep in thought that her nervousness with him hardly bothered him at all. "Alright… let's go."**

**Karmina slowed down to walk beside Seto, feeling strangely safer. The air was thick with a feeling of evil, danger, and cold. As shivers went down her spine, and she first saw the dark mass of hatred, she clutched his arm, and didn't even turn red. She was far to petrified by what was forming before her. The dark mass was swirling and changing, becoming a tall, humanlike form.**

"**_YOU DARE TO CHALLAGE ME!" _It roared in a voice that spoke both in her mind and to her ears, filling both with vivid pain. **

**Karmina clapped her hands over her ears, but Kaiba just looked slightly bored. "Yes, we are," he replied, not visibly shaken. **

"**_THEN PREPARE TO FACE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES!" _It called, again sending pain through Karmina's ears and mind. **

**The darkness wrapped around them, shifting until it was nearly invisible, but neither of them was fooled. The presence of utter hatred and evil did not lift. If anything, it became much worse. **

**Then, without warning, their surroundings changed. They were outside the orphanage where Karmina had formerly taken residence and Seto Kaiba before her, though she knew it not. It was impossible to tell whose nightmare it was supposed to be. **

**A tall, grim faced woman appeared. "Karmina, you're not scrubbing hard enough," she yelled, hitting the girl with an angry swipe that she recalled well. "You're useless and nobody wants you, so you should at least keep this place clean for the good little orphans!" **

**She cringed, but the woman who'd yelled and abused her for so many years no longer made her want to scream and run. She'd had far to many nightmares, and spent too much time hiding in her room for that. She loosed her hand from Seto's arm and tentatively stepped forth, suddenly more sure of herself than Kaiba had ever seen her. **

"**If you think that's going to send me screaming, you have a thing or two to learn about me!" **

**With an eerie pop, the atmosphere shifted again, and the orphanage became a large mansion, the woman turning into Gozaboro Kaiba. But before Karmina could see the stuff of Seto Kaiba's nightmares, if such a person even had them, she found herself falling into a dark hole. Seto grabbed at her arm, but she could tell his grip would not hold long. **

"**Don't give up," she told him, rather calm for someone about to fall into what appeared to be a bottomless pit. "I'm sure your stepfather can hardly be worse than that woman," she noted. **

"**How did-?"**

"**I can read your m-mind, remember?"**

"**Of course. Well, don't you give up either. I'm hoping you survive long enough to get rid of that annoying stutter."**

"**I look f-forward to it," she assured him.**

**Despite his show of not minding if she fell, Kaiba tried to pull her back up. **_Don't make me face him alone again, _**he thought frantically, startling Karmina with the child-like fear in his mind. **

"**I'm s-sure you'll be fine."**

"**Did I say I wouldn't be? It's you I'm worried about."**

**She gave a half hearted laugh, turning into a scream as a black tendril wrapped itself around her leg and pulled. **

"**Just let go," she told him, fearing that he'd fall as well. **

"**Yes, Seto, let go of the girl. You need to study more. You're a disgrace to the Kaiba name."**

**Karmina smiled at Seto. "Give him my b-best regards," she told him, pulling her hand free. It was his battle, and he needed to fight it alone. She could only hope that he won it.**

**After falling for sometime, she landed badly on her ankle, hearing a sickening crunch from it. She winced and tried to stand, but her ankle would not hold her weight. **

"**This is nice," she noted dimly, pulling herself up again and falling once more. **

_**If ever there was a bad time for us to be separated, this is it. **_

**With a sigh, she looked around her for anything helpful, but of course, there was nothing but darkness. "Is this how you plan to destroy me? Without giving me any chance of fighting back? That's not very brave of you."**

**There was no response from the darkness. It was as if it was gone, save a dead remnant. Perhaps Seto had defeated his stepfather and drained the darkness's power? If so, she hoped he found her soon, and if not, she wanted some sign that she could continue to battle the darkness. And then, a horrible thought found her: _What if I am already dead? _**

**Once there, it refused to leave her. She tried to logic it away, but it didn't seem to be working. _If I was dead, would I still feel the pain of my ankle? Would I still take in breath? _And then: _Those things could be an illusion. _**

"**Karmina? Are you alright?" called a familiar voice from the darkness around her, which she realized had been slowly engulfing her entire body. **

"**Seto?" she asked cautiously, as the tendrils receded. **

End note: Yet another cliffie as the author plots more horrors and twists. Stay tuned for chapter 21! Review!


	21. The True Test Begins

**Guardians**

Note: Thank you all very much for reviewing this story. It seems you all think you've caught me trying to trick you, but let's just see what happens! Here is the next installment, which I have worked hard to get to you faster than the last few. Review!

Chapter Twenty One: The True Test Begins

"**Yeah, it's me, Karmina."**

_**Yeah? Has he ever said that before? Maybe he's tired… **_

**She expected a tart response to her thought, but she didn't get anything out of him. Ignoring her foreboding feeling, she indicated her ankle. "I think it's b-broken, Seto," she told him. **

**He knelt down to examine her ankle, making her blush as he gently touched it. "Does that hurt?"**

"**Ow… yes."**

"**It needs to be X-rayed, then. I think it is broken." His glacier blue eyes filled with concern and he helped her up, cradling her in his strong arms. Once again, she had the sinking feeling that something was very wrong. Seto just didn't act this way. **

"**W-what happened back there?"**

**He shrugged. "Nothing worth mentioning. I'm glad you're okay, though. I was worried about you. I kept thinking that I never should have let you fall… your ankle is all my fault."**

_**Worried? I thought he might be, a little… but to admit it out loud is strange. And he isn't seeming to be thinking much of anything… in fact, I'm not getting a single thing… how odd… I shouldn't… shouldn't let him take me anywhere. This is not right, I know. But…**_

"**Did anything happen to you, Karmina?"**

**She shook her head warily. "No. After I fell I just sort of… sat there, trying to come up with something… some way of walking. But then, you saw what it was doing… I think it was trying to… drain my life force or something."**

"**That's terrible. I'm glad I got here in time."**

"**Why do you th-think it just… receded when you left?"**

"**I don't know… I guess it's planning something else, now."**

"**I wonder what. I c-can't believe it let you find me… unless, of course, that's what it w-wants." _Did it take my words to heart and decide to make this more… interesting? _**

"**I don't know… but I promise I'm not letting it take you away from me again."**

**Feeling the heat of her blush, she tried to relax. It was nice, this attention, this kindness. But it just wasn't like her Seto, nothing like the person she knew all too well, much more than she wanted to. Sure, she'd like him to loosen up once and a while, but this… this was scary. **

**Suddenly, unbidden, and image of a trapped Seto, wrapped in the tendrils of darkness that had held before, formed in her mind. **_Don't make me face him alone again. _**And yet she had made him face his stepfather alone. If he'd been that scared… then why was he not at all shaken now? **

"**Do you need to rest?"**

"**Why would I n-need that? You are carrying m-me, you know."**

**He laughed. She stared at his bright eyes, and felt like clapping her hands over her ears at the sound of laughter, real laughter, coming from Seto. It just wasn't right. It wasn't how she'd always thought his laughter would sound. It was too carefree. She'd always imagined that it would be stiff, unaccustomed, and still a little cruel. **

"**I've never heard your laugh," she said, slightly wary.**

"**I guess not… I've been sort of a jerk to you. I'll be nicer from now on, alright?" **

**_What the heck happened to him back there? _While the kindness in the normally frosty eyes made her want to melt, she was also put on guard by it. Why was it that, no matter how hard she'd tried to thaw him out, he was suddenly Mr. Prince charming, and she hadn't done a thing?**

"**Was it h-horrible, seeing Gozaboro again?"**

"**Not that bad… I knew I had to get to you, so I didn't let the past bother me."**

**She gaped at him. This was just not normal. "You fought him that quickly… to s-save _me_?"**

**His cheeks didn't even redden. "Don't you know it by now? I can't live without you… I love you."**

**Shocked and slightly afraid, she looked up into the blue eyes that she thought she knew. With a start, she realized that he was leaning in to kiss her. That finalized her suspicion; this man was not Seto Kaiba. He couldn't be. She slapped him and wriggled until she fell from his arms. His eyes were wide with shock, and imitated pain. But she felt none in her own mind, as she would have felt Seto's. **

"**What, did ya think I was a total idiot or something? 'I was worried about you.' 'I can't live without you… I love you.' Pfft… I'd never hear anything of the sort out of Seto's mouth." She didn't let on that she'd nearly been fooled, if she hadn't seen what she had, and if he hadn't said he loved her. **

**The shock turned to anger, and then to utter hatred. _"YOU FEEL THAT YOU CAN OUTSMART ME!"_**

"**Maybe I'm wrong, but I think I just did."**

"_**THERE IS NO ESCAPE. EVEN NOW, YOUR PRECIOUS SETO KAIBA'S LIFE FORCE ADDS TO MY POWER. A WORTHLESS GIRL-CHILD LIKE YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"**_

"**I am NOT worthless. Certainly not many people notice me, and I'm a little shy, but I know that there are people who care about me. Wingweaver cares, and Seto, in his own way, doesn't mind me too much. And most of all, _I _care about me, and I have faith in myself."**

"_**YOU FEEL SO SURE THAT THIS KAIBA LIKES YOU. THAT CERTAINLY DIDN'T HELP HIM TO FACE HIS PAST. AND NOW LOOK, YOU'RE LYING HELPLESS, AND HE KNOWS IT. I MADE SURE OF THAT."**_

_**He… he knows? And he… he gave up? Why would he give up? I don't understand. Seto… he's not a quitter. He may be a lot of things, not all of them pleasant, but he'd never just… give up. **_

"**Then I guess it's up to me, then, isn't it? Now why don't you show your face, hmm? The monsters may believe that this darkness is a creature all its own, but I know that there's a heart to all of this."**

**There was a shrill laugh, and a dark figure slowly took shape. It was a twisted version of Karmina's guardian, a fallen fairy with black, melting wings and cold, twisted skin. Its eyes were the very color of evil, a tainted blue-black, and without pupils. **

"_**DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER TO SEE THE FACE OF THE ONE WHO WILL FEED UPON YOUR LIFE FORCE, AND LATER DESTROY THE ONES YOU DIED TO PROTECT?"**_

"**Whoever says that I'll die?"**

**The Seto-creature laughed, a grabbed her throat. The tainted fairy smiled a wicked smile and watched, sick enjoyment in its eyes. **

"**_GO ON, LITTLE GIRL, FIGHT! FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT, FOR ALL THE GOOD IT'LL DO AGAINST _MY _POWER!"_**

**Closing her eyes, Karmina found her power deep inside herself. She stared deep into the eyes of the creature as she threw it off her with her telekinesis, forcing herself to watch its pain, to prove that she wasn't weak. **

**It stood up the second it hit the ground, not phased in the slightest. It came at her and sent a punch right to her stomach, knocking her off her unsteady feet. She found her power and used it to right herself and take the weight off her injured foot. Wishing there was something to throw on top of it, she sent it slamming instead into the ground.**

_**I don't know if I can do this alone, and I'd hate to have come this far only to die. I think I could use just a little help. If only Seto were here. **_

"**You weren't looking for me, were ya?"**

**The unmistakable voice and attitude of Seto Kaiba reassured her and she smiled at the new comer. **

"**Nah, just wondering if you were still alive, is all," she retorted, not even worried about offending him, being so reassured by his normal behavior. **

**He gave a half smile and then regarded his evil twin with interest. "Hmm… now that is interesting," he noted, raising his eyebrows at Karmina. **

"**I thought so, too."**

"_**SILENCE, HUMANS! I WILL HAVE NONE OF YOUR PETTY TALK."**_

**Seeing the evil creature for the first time, he flinched just enough for Karmina to see it. She tried to smile, but her strength was waning quickly. The Seto-creature was trying to decide who to kill first, and the dark thing was growing impatient. **

"**_THE BOY, FOOL! KILL IT FIRST! IT ISN'T INJURED!"_**

**Hearing that, Seto glanced at Karmina. Her mouth curved into a weak smile and she pointed at her swelled ankle. Taking his time, he walked towards her and offered his hand. "Can't have you passing out; you'll be too much to carry all the way back."**

**She leaned a little of her weight on him, thankful for the help. The creature kicked Seto in the stomach, but soon found itself flat on its back, struck by a telekinetic blast coupled with a strange energy beam. **

**Kaiba doubled over and clutched his stomach, and Karmina kneeled next to him, concerned. "I'm fine," he grunted. **

"**That beam… yours?" She asked him.**

"**Yes. Gozaboro wasn't quite a match for that."**

**Smiling weakly, she helped him up with her power, pulling herself up afterwards. The creature, they saw, had a hole blown through its chest. Clearly slightly disturbed, Seto touched his own to make sure it was still whole. **

**Suddenly getting an idea, Karmina threw the broken monster into the edge of the darkness and watched with satisfaction as it fell through. The twisted fairy gave an angry roar. Seto glanced at Karmina and she nodded. He blasted it and she pulled it into the beam, throwing afterwards into the ground. It stood, not shaken in the slightest. **

"_**IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO DEFEAT ME!"**_

**Karmina had no idea what to do next. _If that didn't even scratch it, we're going to have a tough time. _**

_I think so. But you know, the darkness is usually dispersed by light… do you think that's this thing's weakness?_

**_Could be… but where would we get enough light to vanquish it? _As the two mind-spoke, Karmina held the creature off with her quickly dwindling power. _Ack, whatever we do… it has to be quick._**

_The sun should be out now, if I've judged time correctly. We could try to blast a hole in this dome… I think it _could _be here to protect this thing. _

_**Good idea. On three?**_

_On three. One…_

_**Two…**_

"**Three!" they shouted together, as Seto sent an energy blast at the roof of the dome and Karmina through the only nearby thing, the monster itself, after it. A slight rip appeared, but it rapidly began closing. The creature screamed in anguish. Karmina, thinking fast, spread her arms and sent her power to hold the tear open. **

_**I don't think I can h-hold it much longer, Seto.**_

_You have to!_

End note: I think I'll leave it there for now. Yeah, you're all hating me right now, arent't ya? Review and chapter 22 will be here in no time! **  
**


	22. Darkness Dispelled

**Guardians **

Note: Wow, there are so many reviews! I was astonished when it hit 100, and now there are even more! Thanks! I love you all! Please continue to review!

Chapter Twenty Two: Darkness Dispelled

**It felt like her head was being split open. Everything blurred and she saw flashing white lights, but still she held the hole open. Though it may have been her imagination due to her condition, she thought she felt a hand on her arm, keeping her standing. **

_Just a minute more, Karmina._

_**Can't… hold… it… any… long-**_

**She teetered and fell into the arms of a surprised Seto, who glanced fearfully at the smoking ruin that was the monster. **

"**_YOU HAVE NOT WON YET, HUMANS!" _It shrieked, stirring despite the fact that it was rapidly melting. The flesh of its wings was dripping off, leaving nothing behind, where there should have been bone. It crawled slowly, painfully, toward them, looking at Karmina as though she were a very disgusting child. _"You have poor taste in lovers," _it said, its vile voice lowered by the life that was leaving it.**

"**Do you plan on dying or must I finish you off?" Seto remarked, looking helplessly at Karmina. He didn't know how to play the hero, and he didn't know how to play the doctor. All he could really do was be himself, which didn't appear to be helping much. Karmina wriggled in his arms. She wasn't very good at being a helpless damsel in distress. She certainly could faint, but she didn't stay that way long.**

"**_Oh, I'll be dying, alright. But then…" _It never got to finish that sentence, for its life was at an end. **

**Karmina's eyes fluttered. "Seto?" she asked in a daze, her eyes glossy. **

**He nodded gravely, standing slowly and painfully, and not at all gracefully, nearly dropping her. She smiled. "Is… over?"**

**Again, he nodded. "Can you walk?"**

**She cocked her head and then slid shakily out of his arms and dropped like a rock. "Try… ankle… not carry…"**

**Trying not to think about his concern for her, he pulled her up and draped her arm over his shoulder. Leaning on him, she took a shaky step, then another. "That's good, then. We'll get there eventually."**

**She nodded, eyes still hazy. _This is bitter sweet… am I dreaming? Everything seems… fuzzy… and it's awfully… hot… or maybe that's just Seto… _She laughed out loud at her mental joke. **

"**Okay, you're delusional. That's great," he remarked, since she probably wouldn't even notice. **

"**It is? I… thought… bad… which rhymes with… bed… where… I… sleep… tired…" she rambled. **

"**Just keep walking," he said curtly, not sure how to deal with a feverish Karmina. The usual one was confusing enough.**

**She obeyed him, and through her glazed eyes he thought he could see admiration and fondness. **_She really IS out of it. No one admires ME. _

"**Can… still… hear… thoughts…" she noted dimly, taking a bad step and falling, pulling him down with her and giving a high pitched giggle. Her eyes cleared for a moment with the pain. "I do admire you… Seto. You're a lot b-braver than… I am. Why w-would you think I'd h-have to be out of it to admire th-that?"**

**He just shook his head and thought hard about a string of numbers that made Karmina's foggy head hurt even worse. **

**After what seemed like forever to both of them, though not so much to Karmina, who was now seeing pink bunnies out of the corner of her eyes, which kept her mildly occupied. **

**As Seto unceremoniously flung the gate open, Wingweaver and Blue Eyes rushed out of the castle towards them, both wearing bright smiles. **

"**_You've done it!"_ Wingweaver called, looking like she might kiss Seto. But then her eyes fell on her charge and her eyes darkened. _"She wore herself out, then, didn't she?"_**

**He nodded. "She's been talking crazy. For that last stretch, she insisted that we had to stop to save the pink bunnies. It was _very_ annoying."**

"**_Indeed, it must be, to feel that helpless, and have her advertise her illness like that," _Blue Eyes noted with a smirk.**

"**I'm not worried," he snapped, handing the girl over to Wingweaver awfully cautiously for someone who didn't care. **

"**_You look a bit roughed up," _his guardian said, hiding his concern even better than Seto. **

"_**Oh, come of it, Blue Eyes. Let's get them to the infirmary so they can be healed."**_

**Against Kaiba's protests, they were taken to the infirmary for healing. A wide variety of fairies and the like inspected their wounds. **

"**_You've cracked at least three ribs," _one of them said the instant they got his shirt off, against more protesting, which was something that made Karmina giggle even more. **

"**_Broken ankle, fractured in two places," _another told Karmina, who didn't look like she understood. _"But the mental condition isn't very good. She took a lot of strain. Overheated her brain, it would appear. She needs a lot of rest."_**

"**Tired," Karmina whispered, giving Seto another giddy grin before shutting her eyes and falling asleep. **

_Finally. She almost looks peaceful… except for that cast._

**He fingered his bandages and winced. His whole chest was still very sore, making it near impossible for him to enjoy the same rest as Karmina. **

**After a while, she started to twitch and mutter, and he no longer envied her so much. Wondering, not for the first time, if he could purposely go into her mind, he tried to force entry into her dream. Catching a glimpse of the dark mass they had just fought, he felt a jolt of excitement before he was once again staring at her face. **

_Why can't I see more than that?_

**He had tried this several nights, and never gotten more than a brief glimpse into the dreams of the young singer. **

_What is it that you don't want me to see, Karmina?_

**Because despite the fact that he could read her mind, she was still a puzzle to him. In fact, the only person better guarded against being understood was surely he himself. **

**At 12:01 AM, Seto Kaiba fell asleep and had dreams of his own. **

**Early the next morning, Karmina woke up and took a look around her. _Oh… he's not wearing a shirt… and he's hurt… I think I vaguely recall… but… _**

"_**Good morning, Miss Karmina. Would you like to take your breakfast now or wait for Mr. Kaiba?" **_

"**I think I'll w-wait," she told the fairy, giving her a faint smile. She wasn't feeling all that steady, and her dreams had been dark. Food didn't sound very appealing at the moment. **

**Glancing back at Seto, she was suddenly put in mind of another morning where she'd woken in a bed that was not her own. That particular time she'd snuck out to buy herself new CDs and ended up slipping on the ice and hitting her head. Still, she had told Wingweaver, it was worth it. She had badly needed to hear a soothing voice that was male, and rather more distant than the ones that seemed to come from her own heart. Many nights she'd fallen asleep listening to the soft voice of Jesse McCartney. And she hadn't cried over _his _lyrics once. In fact, they were much more upbeat than what she was used to. **

"**I haven't sung anything happy in the longest time," she told herself. "I never was happy, not until I met Seto… but some nights I'd sing along… just to hope that I could mean it someday," she said, telling the unconscious and much less imposing Seto Kaiba what she'd never even told her guardian. "It was always funny, to me, singing those lyrics… ones that I never could relate to. Sometimes, well, a lot of the time, I wished that someone would think those things about me… but it never happened… no matter how much I wanted it, and sang it."**

**The sleeping Kaiba obviously didn't say anything, although his eyes did flicker open for just a second. **

"**And then, I couldn't seem to stand love songs anymore… I threw that CD in the case and now it's the only one that's gathered dust. I still remember every word… every note… that's what music does to me, you know."**

**Suddenly, she wanted to tell him how she felt, how sometimes in her pleasant dreams his arm was around her. She looked deep in her memory for the right song. Nothing seemed to fit perfectly, and she made a mental note to try her hand at songwriting, then picked one that was close enough.**

"**Is… this a dream? If it is… please don't wake me from this high… I'd become, comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes, to what it's like, when everything;s right. Oh, I can't believe… You found me, when no one else was looking. How did you know just where I would be? Yeah, you broke through, all of my confusion, the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what nobody could see; you found me." She stopped it there; the constant sound was waking him up. Quickly looking away, so he wouldn't see the single tear on her cheek, she heard him sit up.**

"**What time is it?"**

"**H-how would I know?"**

**The fairy from before stuck her head in and smiled. _"You're awake now. Shall I bring your breakfast in?"_**

**He shrugged and Karmina nodded, so the fairy rushed off and reappeared with two trays. _"I hope you like eggs and biscuits, because that's what we made."_**

"**Thank you," Karmina said, but Kaiba, used to this sort of thing, just nodded and started buttering a biscuit. **

**They ate in silence, both of them not sure how to approach the other. "Umm… the toast is… toasty," Karmina noted dumbly. **

"**You don't still have a fever, do you?" **

"**Not that I k-know of."**

"**No pink bunnies in the room?"**

**She smiled, vaguely remembering telling him to stop and help the bunnies, who'd been snared in a hunter's trap, which was also pink. "Not even one."**

**He made a weird face and it took her a minute to realize that he'd just smiled. "You… smiled!" she said, staring in disbelief at the CEO. **

"**Just don't tell anyone."**

"**Who would I tell? Only y-you and Wingweaver know I'm alive."**

_For once, it's her who dims the mood. _**"Just making sure. Wouldn't want my employees to think they could get some slack."**

**She shook her head, knowing that in a sad way, this was almost true. They finished their breakfast in the silence that seemed to come to them whenever either was thinking about telling the other that they felt something more than friendship.**

End note: Not sure that this one is as much of a cliffie. I hope it was all right… I had terrible writer's block when I wrote the first bit… nothing was coming out right. Review!


	23. Recovery

**Guardians**

Note: Sorry it's taken me so long… I had to think up what to do next, and I've actually been (gasp) going out of my house. I wanted to make sure this chapter was polished and what not, not just posting something to get it up. Hope you don't mind. Anyway, here it is, chapter 23.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Recovery

**For the next week, Karmina had a pounding headache, but that was nothing compared with the searing pain that seemed to emit constantly from the other hospital patient's mind, filling her own with a sort of echo of pain. Often times, he would be sleeping near peacefully, but she was still wide awake, fighting that shadow of pain that the aspirin couldn't douse. It drove her half mad to be locked in a room with him this long. **

**Meanwhile, he wasn't feeling very partial to the girl, either. For some reason, as of late, he couldn't stand her at all. Just the sight of her made him want to scream. The way her eyes shifted and her cheeks colored… it was more than just a little annoying. **

**The nurses smiled constantly, much to the dismay of both of their patients. Every other day, Kaiba raised a complaint, and every time they only smiled brighter. **

"**I can't take this anymore," he said, half to himself and half to a humming Karmina, who had decided to drown out her mind's echoing with music. **

"**What?" she asked, pulling off her earphones, blasting Avril Lavigne to the entire room before she hit the stop button. **

"**I can't take this anymore."**

**She gave him a meek smile. "T-then maybe you shouldn't have g-gone and gotten yourself injured," she joked, sitting up.**

"**You act as though you gave me a choice at the time." Already his patience with her was flagging, and there was no joking tone is his rough voice. **

**She looked taken aback, as usual, by his rudeness. Even though she was used to his way of seeming cruel when he didn't mean to be, she could tell that he was in a mood, again. "Y-you know, I d-don't think I feel like listening to this again," she told him frankly, putting the earphones on again and toying with the volume.**

"**Fine," he retorted to deaf ears as she began humming and bopping her head again. As usual, he already felt bad about getting angry with her, but he just couldn't seem to tolerate the fact that she was so easy going with him. He was supposed to be a formidable figure, and her behavior, even though she still gave a nervous stutter most of the time, really went against his reputation. What if people saw that when they got back home? He didn't want to risk it, but at the same time, he knew he would miss her if he shook her off. **

"**_Mr. Kaiba, it's time to remove your bandages,"_ a fairy said sweetly, waltzing into the room, smiling broadly, and laughing at Karmina. She had disproved the act that she couldn't hear by turning to face the wall. **

**He sighed and allowed them to examine his wounds, though he wasn't happy about it. **

"**_Good news. You're nearly healed. After today, you should be able to walk around well enough."_**

**He nodded and glanced at the back of Karmina. "What about her?"**

"**_Physically, she's all healed, but… that was quite a mental strain… and we're worried about other… outside things affecting her mental state. Just… be careful with her, unless you want to be responsible for sending her to the loony bin. And don't say you could live with the guilt, because her guardian would personally murder you."_**

**He opened his mouth to make a snide remark, shut it, and then opened it again. "She seems fine."**

"**_Seems is the key word, Mr. Kaiba. Her brain overheated and then overloaded… I can't see how there would be no damage… I have a theory, but it isn't highly backed by my fellows here…"_**

"**Tell me," he snapped, his concern rising. Now there were theories about her? About what would happen to his Karmina? **_Mine? Where did that come from?_

"**_I believe… that in her weakened state, stress might have a higher effect on her… In other words, if she gets upset, it could result in a mental breakdown of catastrophic proportion… She could very well go into a permanent coma, or even die, if her brain melts down enough to stop operating necessary functions."_**

"**So I'm supposed to just tread carefully around her for the rest of my life?"**

**She raised her eyebrows at the 'rest of my life' part, but didn't comment on it. _"No… we are running tests, and that is only a THEORY, not the certain truth. Besides, eventually, her mind will recover from the stimulus she put it through… to save YOU, I should remind you, because, the way you've been acting towards her, you seem to have forgotten."_**

**For once, he could think of nothing to say. He glanced at Karmina, who seemed oblivious to the conversation as she changed the CD. **

"**_Good day, Mr. Kaiba,"_ the fairy said, closing the door.**

**He gaped after her for a moment before regaining his pride and forcing the emotion from his face. **

"**You shouldn't be concerned," Karmina said flatly, dropping the pretense that she was listening to her CD. "I'm fine."**

**He sighed uncomfortably. "I think it's my choice who I should and shouldn't worry about," he told her curtly. **_I always worry about her like this… but why? _

**She ignored his thoughts, deciding that the conversation was enough of a headache for her without adding his inner worries. "Then _choose _to worry about your own sour attitude and not me!" she said, more loudly than she'd meant to. **

"**You are NOT the boss of me," he snapped, forgetting the fairy's warning. **

**She sighed, clearly tired with all the fighting. "No, of course not… but I just don't want you to worry for no reason, what with everything that's on your mind…" _Why is he always so mean? I was just trying to get him to relax a little… _**

**He, too, chose not to respond to her thoughts. "No one said I was worried," he muttered, but there was no conviction in his voice. **

**Karmina smiled weakly. "But I know you are, Seto."**

**He sighed, trying not to lose his temper. Then, realizing something, he said "You haven't stuttered at all during this entire conversation."  
**

**She blushed. "Well… I was just thinking, it's silly for me to be so nervous… I mean, I've known you longest of anyone, after all…"**

**He didn't know whether or not to be happy about this. On one hand, he was glad to hear her talking to him as if he was a normal person, not the hard core CEO of Kaiba Corp, but then, it was bad for his image, which he had to think about now that their return to their own realm was imminent. **

"**That's interesting."**

**Hurt flashed in Karmina's formerly happy eyes. "You'd rather… that I was nervous around you… for your reputation?" She asked, clearly unable to ignore what was now on his mind. **

"**Well, I just was wondering. That is, I'm not sure whether people would, OH FORGET IT! It doesn't matter what I say in my defense."**

**She shook her head. "I guess… I just thought… but then… oh, never mind it… what I think doesn't matter." And she refused to think openly of much of anything, except how long it would be before they could go back to their world. **

**He, too, was stubbornly silent, and that was how Wingweaver and Blue Eyes found them. **

"**_What have you fought about now?" _Wingweaver asked, patience wearing thin. **

"**Nothing," they snapped together. **

**The guardians exchanged a significant glance, each sitting on the bed of their charge. **

"_**We need to talk to the two of you about going home."**_

"**The sooner the better," Karmina murmured crossly. **

"_**We agree on that part of it… it's just that, we have a lot of work around the kingdom to do, now that the darkness is gone. We can't go with you just now."  
**_

"**WHAT?" Karmina screamed. "But who will I talk to?"**

"**_Karmina, you really should try to make some human friends… besides our Seto Kaiba, that is."_**

**Kaiba snorted gently under his breath, but didn't say anything. **

"**B-but… I can't, Wingweaver."**

"_**Do not pretend that you are the same girl you used to be, because I don't believe it and it isn't true."**_

"**But I-"**

"_**This isn't really good bye, Karmina. But we can't join you at first."**_

"**_And it's a pity, as we still have so much to work on, Seto," _Blue Eyes interjected.**

**Again, Kaiba snorted. **

"**Well… I guess I'll be okay, for a little while…"**

"_**I'll miss you, Karmina."**_

**Karmina smiled slightly. "I'll be right where you left me… alone in my room, listening to music…"**

"_**Certainly you aren't just going to pretend that you and Kaiba never met?"  
**_

"**Well… no… of course not… but still… he has the company and I have… stuff…"**

"**When are we going?" Kaiba asked. **

"**_If all goes according to plan, in two days."_**

"**Good," both humans noted dryly. **

**The guardians stood up. _"I expect that you two won't kill each other?" _**

"**Of course not," they said together. **

**Blue Eyes left immediately after that, but Wingweaver cast a stern glance at Seto Kaiba before following. **

End note: I'm sorry it's a little short, but I'm having trouble on getting to the next bit of action. Review!


	24. Is This the End?

**Guardians**

Note: Here's the next chapter, everyone. Thank you very much for the reviews, and please continue to make my day by leaving them. Thank you, anonymous, for the suggestion of using Blind Sight, by Ryan Cabrera… I looked up the lyrics, and it does, indeed, fit very well, and might be used in a later chapter. Don't forget to review, everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Is This The End?

**Karmina was in a right state for the next day. She huffed about, sometimes casting unhappy glares at Seto, who was not relenting in his cold shoulder to her. But what he didn't know was that she cried that night with the knowledge that she was about to lose him. She didn't know that he wasn't very happy about going back home either. **

**The morning of their departure dawned bright and warm, but it did nothing to rise their spirits. **

"_**Are you ready, you two?"**_

**They both nodded dumbly.**

"_**We'll send you off in an hour."**_

**They both nodded dumbly again. **

**Karmina gave a little sigh, feeling even sadder than usual. She just didn't know if she could ever go back to before… she was different now. Being able to talk to someone, someone human, had subtly been changing her from the moment she first spoke the words "I'm sorry." to Seto Kaiba, that fateful day outside the orphanage. Suddenly, she remembered how they first met with a little smile. It made a sort of distorted sense that the first thing she'd ever said to him was that she was sorry. **

**Although he heard her thoughts, he didn't comment. He just listened, giving his own little smile and making sure she could neither see that, or hear his own thoughts. It seemed strange that she'd been apologizing for little things to him for the whole time he knew her, and now it was he who most needed to apologize. But he wasn't going to do that, not now and not ever. Things would be simpler without her. **

**And it seemed that there would be no turning back… they had both accepted that whatever they'd had was over. **

**For the time that remained, Karmina found herself composing a song of her very own, written on a loose scrap of paper. Somehow, she'd always thought that writing her own song would be the happiest moment of her life, but she felt hollow inside as she put her feelings into words. **

**Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was trying to come up with a plausible reason for his absence from the company, and therefore did not even pay attention to the girl's thoughts as she wrote the lyrics of her heart. **

**It seemed that, although both of them had changed, they were settling already back into their lonely lives without even giving a struggle. Wingweaver and Blue Eyes noticed this with sinking hearts. All their efforts at pushing them towards happiness seemed to have fallen apart. Blue Eyes was all for intervening, but Wingweaver disagreed. **

"_**Blue Eyes… they aren't children anymore. We have to let them lead their lives however they choose… besides, this will work itself out if it was meant to be."**_

"_**I thought this was going so well... what went wrong?"**_

"_**Ever heard that opposites attract? Well, it's true in some cases, but… Karmina and Kaiba have a lot in common, and their stubbornness is one of those things… it shouldn't be a surprise that they fight, not this early in the relationship… and besides, they still don't really understand how they feel. We need to step aside."  
**_

**He sighed. _"I don't know how long I can leave them to their own devices, but I will try, for now."_**

"_**That's good enough, I suppose. Now, it's time."**_

**Blue Eyes nodded and they went to find their charges. It was time, at last, to send them back to their own realm. **

**They stood under what appeared to be the bottom of the same lake that Karmina and Kaiba had jumped into before. **

"**_I'll send you up," _Wingweaver told them as she started to glow and the two of them began to float towards the pool. _"Goodbye," _she said, and it was the last thing they heard before they found themselves back on the bridge. **

**Standing up and dusting himself off, Kaiba gave a last glance at Karmina, the girl who'd brightened his days for that short while, before turning to go back to his company and to his old life. She'd gotten so close to him, and he cared about her so much… and that was exactly why he could never look at her again.**

**As she watched him go, she knew that her life would never be the same. She could try, maybe, but she could never forget him. And she already felt guilty… he needed someone who understood, or at least who tried to understand… and now he had no one. **

"**Seto," she whispered after him. "I think I… I finally know… what it feels like… to be… in love… I think I am… and it hurts…"**

**But he didn't hear her, he couldn't. She didn't have the courage to tell him. Glancing sadly at the piece of paper clutched in her hand, she knew that she had to move on, and knew that she couldn't. **

End note: I know that this is really short, but I need a chapter break, and the next update will be fast, since I have a pretty good idea of where I'm taking this, now. Review, please!


	25. An Unexpected Twist

**Guardians**

Note: (cracks knuckles) Okay, this one contains an interesting new twist, one that I hope no one even vaguely saw coming, since I certainly didn't. Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Enjoy and review, my friends!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or Hear Me, belonging to Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter Twenty-Five: An Unexpected Twist

**Karmina opened the door to the orphanage with a foreboding feeling in her heart. As soon as she entered, she was facing an angry owner. **

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"**

"**I… was… er… with a friend…?"**

"**Well, Miss high and mighty, you can pack your bags and go running back to your _friend _right this minute. I cannot have nasty little girls like you ruining this establishment's good reputation."**

"**B-but… b-but… I c-can't… l-live… with… S-s-seto!"  
**

"**HA? Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp? You are a delusional, insane, little girl. Now, get your things and leave! I never want to see the likes of you around here again!"**

**Feeling that it was pointless to argue, that everything was falling apart and it didn't matter, she packed her bags and headed to the park, seating herself on a bench and crying. **

**A few people noticed her, but, as usual, didn't seem to care. Most of them passed by her as if she wasn't even really there.**

"**Why is everything turning out so different from how I always thought it would?" she asked the sky reproachfully, feeling lost without her guardian. There was no one to scoff at her for talking to herself this time. **

**She'd always seen her 18 year old self strolling proudly out of the orphanage to begin a life all of her own, but now she didn't know what she could do. **

"**Why is this happening? What did I do w-wrong?" she sobbed. A passerby stopped to look at her as if she was crazy, and she glared at her until she walked quickly away. **

**She pulled out her CDs and stared at them in discontent. She couldn't listen to them now, since the stereo was orphanage property. The last thing that could have helped her hold on to her sanity was gone. She fingered each one tearfully, singing a few lines from each as she did so. **

**When she came to Breakaway, she gave a hearty sob and fell silent, for just a minute, before finding the notes that she hadn't emitted for sometime. They were still burned into her heart. **

"**Y-you've gotta out there… you gotta be s-somewhere… Wherever you are… I'm waiting. 'Cause there are these n-nights when, I sing myself to sleep. And I'm hoping my dreams, bring you close to me… Are you listening? Hear me, I'm crying out, I'm ready now! Turn my world upside down, find me! I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud… I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please… Hear me! I used to be scared of… letting someone in… but it gets so lonely, being on my own. No one to talk to… no one to hold me. I'm not always strong, oh I need you here. Are you listening? Hear me, I'm crying out, I'm ready now! Turn my world upside down, find me! I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud… I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please… Hear me!"**

**She gave a little shudder and didn't finish. It hurt too much to realize that she'd gone back to that same loneliness so quickly. Her world had been bright, and happy, and now, she was empty, alone on the streets, with no way to get out. **

**And it was cold. Not just the air around her, but everything inside her as well. Being alone stung even more now that she knew what it was like to have someone besides her guardian. Now she had neither. **

"**I'm such a baby," she realized. "Why cry over what I've lost… it's pretty pointless… and… oh, I sound like Seto… and I'm not like him… I'M NOT!" **

**In the distance, she could hear happy voices and laughter. One of them was unmistakable, even after her time away. Joey Wheeler, her former crush. And that meant the usual crowd of happy faces. She just couldn't stand that they were all happy, when she wasn't. **

"**Ey, Karmina?"**

**She wiped her cheeks hastily and pasted a fake smile on her face. "Oh, hiya Joey," she said in a voice that didn't belong to her whatsoever. **

"**Where were you?" he asked.**

"**Just… taking some time off…"**

"**You missed all kinds a important stuff," he told her.**

**The others were all staring from Joey to Karmina with shocked expressions. **

"**Not to be rude, but… who are you?" Tea asked.**

"**Oh… right… I'm K-Karmina… from school…"**

"**Dis is da winner of dat singing contest, remember? You were dere."**

**Yugi nodded, eyes widening with recognition. "You look… different," he told her.**

**She gave a sad smile. "Yeah… some s-stuff's happened… since then…" She fought the need to cry and tried her best to look dignified.**

"**Well… we were going to grab a bite to eat… wanna come?" Yugi offered.**

"**I d-don't have any money…" she tried to hide her suitcase, but they had all looked that way already.**

"**What happened?" Joey asked her.**

"**I… g-got… kicked out… of the orphanage…" **

"**That's horrible!" Tea exclaimed.**

"**Where are ya gonna go?" Joey asked.**

"**I d-don't know…"**

"**You can stay wit me," Joey offered, amazing her.**

"**Really? I… no, I c-can't…"**

"**Sure ya can."**

_**Seto hates these people… but I don't see why… Besides, who cares what he thinks!**_

"**Just until I g-get a job?" She asked.**

**Joey nodded.**

"**Thanks… so much…"**

**Joey picked up her suitcase and Tristan got her backpack. "No prob," Joey said with a meaningful smile that, despite its warmth, sent a chill down her spine. Her life was taking an unexpected turn, and she had a bad feeling about it.**

**Feeling guilty, Karmina unpacked her things into a spare room with Joey's help. "Um… thanks… again…" she said feebly **

"**I told ya, it's not a problem. I get lonely in here, anyway. And… I owe ya, for listening to my sob story."**

**She faked another smile. "It was n-nothing."**

"**It means a lot," he told her, meeting her eyes and making her turn bright cherry.**

"**Um… yeah, o-okay… but, w-we're even, now…"**

**He laughed, and she wasn't even sure why. "I guess we are."**

"**C-can I ask you… a question?"  
**

**He nodded. **

"**Why? Why are you… helping me out… like this?"**

"**I told ya, I owe ya, and besides, you seem like a nice person, and it sounds like your life ain't going so well at da time."**

**She cocked an eyebrow, unaware at how Seto Kaiba like it was. **

"**And… I've been thinking, some… and it's silly ta get all caught up in da past, when there's other girls around who're a lot nicer ta me."  
**

**She didn't like what that seemed to suggest. Surely he didn't mean… but he couldn't mean… not her. No one liked her that way. Few people even liked her in any way, let alone like that. He meant someone else.**

"**Oh… that's good."**

**He smiled, and she felt a mild jolt of electricity like before, like when she'd had that huge crush on him. **

**_Oh… why is everything so confusing? _She thought. Her mind drifted off to Seto and she felt a tear slipping down her cheek. **

"**What's wrong? You can't be dat sad to get outta that dump, can ya?"**

**She shook her head feebly. "It.. it isn't t-that…"**

"**Den what is it?"**

**She shook her head again and looked away. He couldn't replace Seto… no one could replace Seto. And she hated him for it.  
**

End note: Hope you liked it! Next chapter: Seto's thoughts, and his life after the Realm of Monsters. Review, everyone!


	26. Another Late Night in the Office

**Guardians**

Note: Well, as promised, this chapter is about our dear Seto.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Another Late Night in the Office

**His workers had, of course, accepted his excuse of being at an extended business meeting. They were too afraid of getting fired, too afraid of him, to argue. He'd forgotten how annoying it was while he'd been away. Away with- No, he wasn't going to think about _her_.**

**He'd fallen rather easily back into the swing of things, at least on the outside, but his mind kept wondering elsewhere. He knew that some of his employees, and Mokuba, had noticed, but they never scolded him as Karmina might have. Mokuba had asked, once, if it had anything to do with 'that Karmina girl', but he'd shrugged the question aside, pretending he didn't even know who Karmina was, something that he knew she would not be happy about.**

**And there he was again, thinking about that girl. **

**Inside, he knew that he was feeling guilty about pushing her aside, but he wouldn't admit to it. **

"**It's better this way," he told himself, knowing instantly that it was the wrong thing to do. He was immediately reminded of all the times he'd scolded Karmina for thinking aloud. He could still see her pink face, glancing nervously at him. **

**Shaking his head to clear it, he tried to pay attention to the calculations scrolling across the screen of his laptop, but just couldn't focus.**

**He saw her face instead of the numbers, first happy, and smiling, then pained as she tried to hold on just a minute longer to keep the light filtering in to defeat the darkness, and finally shell shocked and upset as he thought about his image. **

**_It's hopeless, _he thought sadly. _I can't deny it anymore; I miss her. _**

**He suddenly recalled that secret file on his computer and pulled it up, glancing warily around the room as if there could be invisible people watching him, waiting to get dirt on the famous Seto Kaiba.**

**_Here I go again, _he thought sadly. _Acting like a… a lovesick fool._**

**Shocked at his own thought, he knew that it was true. He'd known it for while, though he'd been reluctant to admit it, partly for fear that Karmina herself would overhear the thought. But now, she'd probably never so much as look at him again, and he'd never know what she'd have thought, had she known. **

**_So, _he typed, _it comes to this._**

**That was the opening to a long, very un-Seto Kaiba like passage, written very well for an emotionless CEO. He was so immersed in his writing that, upon finishing, he was surprised to see the sun peeking over the trees outside his one, small window. **

"**Mr. Kaiba?" Roland asked through the door. "Are you ready to go to your meeting?"**

**He shook off his drowsiness at once and slapped his laptop shut. "Yes. And I'll need a large coffee, dark, for the ride," he said in his business tone, the one that had been long unused while in the Realm of Monsters. **

"**Yes sir," Roland answered. **

**He pulled open the door, stifling an undignified yawn, and called himself to attention, putting Karmina out of his mind with difficulty. He had business to attend to, and that had to come first. It always had, apart from, of course, his little brother Mokuba, but now… now he wasn't so sure anymore. Was it possible that there was still hope for his happiness? **

**Again he could see her in his mind's eye, this time from the day in the garden. He'd nearly told her then… nearly taken her in his arms and kissed her the way he'd wanted to. **

"**Large coffee, dark," one of the nameless, faceless, Kaiba Corp employees said, handing him the steaming cup. **

**He mentally kicked himself for getting distracted, and as he slid into the limo, told himself firmly not to lose his cool over a girl. That was the type of thing that idiots like Wheeler did, not him. There now, that was sounding more like his old self already. And somehow, that didn't feel as reassuring as it should have. **

**As he looked out the window, sipping his coffee, he suddenly recalled the words of the healing fairy**

"_**Besides, eventually, her mind will recover from the stimulus she put it through… to save YOU, I should remind you, because, the way you've been acting towards her, you seem to have forgotten."**_

**He shook his head again, hoping to finally shut his thoughts out, but it didn't work. **

**_Why would she do that? Why would she want to save _me_ so badly that she'd risk her own life to see that I was safe? _**

**He placed two fingers on his temple, wishing that he could just forget that it had ever happened. That would set things right. **

**But even as he thought it, he knew he'd never really want to forget. Karmina was the best thing to happen to him in a very, very, long time, and the time he'd spent with her had given his constant headache an end. It was back now, of course, but that was beside the point, really. **

"**We've arrived, sir," Roland told him.**

**Snapping back to the present, he nodded curtly and got out of the limo, bringing his suitcase with him, knowing it was going to be a very long day, and wishing he c ould somehow make it pass without him.**

**Because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Karmina out of his head. She was there like a fixture, permanent, and he didn't like it in the least. **

End note: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	27. Life without Seto and with JOEY?

**Guardians**

Note: Thanks again for the reviews and suggestions! It's really amazing to see that people actually like this story, and it never ceases to make me happy… Anyway, here's the next chapter, and we'll see what Joey's up to, alright? Oh, and Kisaragirl6, thank you for the recommendation of My Immortal, by Evanescence, but I've decided to write my own song for Karmina.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Life without Seto… and with_ Joey_ (!)

**Karmina gave a shuddering yawn and fell off the couch with a resounding thump. "Oof," she grunted, getting up, though with trouble. Her body didn't seem to want to pick her up from the floor… didn't seem to want to go on. It was odd, since she really was feeling more optimistic today, but she took it as a warning and glanced warily around her. Joey Wheeler was watching her from the kitchen with a stupid smile on his face.**

"**You okay?" he asked, clearly trying not to laugh.**

"**Y-Yes," she muttered, standing up and trying to conceal her short shorts and tank top with her arms. This seemed to amuse Joey even further, as his smile broadened.**

"**You're even more nervous now den before," he told her simply.**

"**W-well… I… I'm n-not… I'm… different, now… er… just… d-different."**

"**What'd he do ta ya?" Joey asked harshly, indignation rising in his tone.**

"**H-he? D-do? Oh… you mean… S-Seto?"**

"**Na, I meant Tristan. Of course I meant dat scumbag!"**

**Hearing someone refer to him in such a manner didn't sit well in her heart. "D-don't insult him!" she ordered rashly, for some reason no longer very concerned about Joey's opinion of her.**

"**Well, it's his fault, dat you're sad, isn't it?"  
**

"**N-no," she lied.**

**He clearly didn't believe her. He stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down, and seeming to think she'd follow. He was in his boxers. **

**Karmina turned scarlet, partly with anger and partly with plain embarrassment. **

"**Den why were ya crying last night in your sleep, and calling out his name?"**

**Her blush deepened. "I… what makes you f-feel that it's your business? You d-don't even k-know me."  
**

"**I told ya I'd been thinkin'… and dere's other fish in da sea… other den Mai Valentine…"**

"**Yeah, I remember, but so what?"**

"**I doubt dat moneybags ever told ya, but you're beautiful, Karmina."**

**Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "Actually… he… d-did… sort of… and… I still d-don't understand…"**

**Joey's brown eyes darkened. "You an' Seto… are you… together?"**

**She couldn't stop a little sob from escaping her lips, and found that the tears followed easily. "H-he… t-though… h-his… image… w-was… m-more… i-imp-portant… th-than… m-me," she sobbed into Joey's shirt, disregarding her embarrassment in the face of letting out her sorrow. **

"**Den… he… but you were?"**

"**N-no… b-but… I… I… I… I w-wanted t-to b-be… and I th-thought… that h-he… w-wanted… t-to… b-be… t-too… w-we were… c-close… I… I k-know h-him b-better… th-than… anyone…"**

"**He told ya stuff dat he doesn't tell his little brother? He trusted ya?"**

**She gave a meek nod, starting to come to her senses again, and wrenching herself from within Joey's strong arms. "N-never mind… it isn't important… I shouldn't have…"**

"**Shh," he consoled. "I know it hurts ta… ta have ya heart broke like dat, but ya gotta move on, get over him."**

**_I can't. I won't. I love him. I know I do… it's stupid, but I… and then… _"I d-don't think I can." Another tear let itself out of her eye, and she collapsed into sobs again, even though she didn't want to. She didn't want Joey to see her cry, to start to know her as Seto knew her… she didn't want anyone to take that spot in her life and in her heart. **

"**Go on an' cry, Karmina," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her into his arms again, like a small and hurt child. **

**She attempted feebly to pull herself free, wishing faintly that Seto would embrace her like this and make all her pain go away, and knowing that he wouldn't. That went against all that she knew about him. **

"**D-don't, p-please… Joey…"**

**He gave her a little pat on the back. "You're getting my shirt all wet," he told her smiling. "I gotta go change it, and den I gotta eat… I'm starving." He stood up and left her alone on the couch, embarrassed and distraught. **

"**Oh, drat it!" she muttered, wiping away her tears. "I just told him… all that stuff. Man, I'm an idiot." She let out another sob. Seto would make fun of her for talking to herself. "Why do I miss him so much?" she asked the wall, hoping it would somehow become Wingweaver and answer her. No such thing happened, of course. **

**She looked around to make sure Joey was still absent and then got dressed herself. Brushing her hair distractedly, she wondered what, exactly, Joey wanted with her. He'd called her beautiful, yes, but she felt strangely unflattered. In her dreams, before she'd run into Seto Kaiba on the streets, she'd always imagined the blonde whispering such things to her and kissing her wildly, but now she dreamt of Seto. And there wasn't any kissing, either. Just talking, just understanding. Wingweaver was right; Karmina was a very different person now. **

"**Curse you Seto Kaiba!" she muttered harshly, earning a laugh from behind her. Joey was standing there again. **

"**Dat's what I always say, too," he noted with a smile. "Now where ya wanna go ta eat?"**

**She gave a false little smile. She wasn't hungry, but she could tell that he was, and so she didn't argue. "I don't care."**

**He whisked her away to a McDonalds, and when she didn't specify as to what she wanted, he ordered pancakes for her and everything on the menu for himself, minus anything that might have been relatively healthy. **

**She picked at the plate, but didn't really feel like eating, especially not while she watched the flying food emitting from Joey's area. **

"**Don' ya wan' eat?" he asked, his mouth full of eggs, bacon, sausage and biscuit. **

"**No."**

"**Can have dem?" **

"**Sure." She pushed the plate over to him without any misgivings. Suddenly, she recalled that wonderful meal she'd had with Seto in the castle of the Realm of Monsters. **

**He proceeded to attack that as well. Karmina missed Seto's business like manners and how he sat up so straight. She felt more tears coming on, but managed to choke them down. **

"**Whaddaya wanna do?" Joey asked her, now done with his food. **

"**I d-don't care," she said sadly, recalling going to the park and jumping off a bridge, followed by the CEO of Kaiba Corp. **

"**Ya don' smile much, do ya?"**

"**N-not anymore…" she trailed mournfully. **

**Joey looked at her sadly. "Will anything cheer ya up?" he asked.**

**She shook her head feebly. **

"**C'mon, something's gotta be able ta do it."**

**She shook her head again. **

**He sighed, apparently giving up, but then he grabbed her hand. "I'm gonna teach ya ta play duel monsters," he declared proudly. "We can even get ya a deck."**

**She stared at him, dumbstruck. "B-but… I…" Only he wasn't listening. He seemed to think that teaching her this card game would make her feel better. _Seto likes duel monsters. _She fought off another sob, allowing herself to be pulled off by Joey Wheeler, someone that Seto hated very much. Suddenly, she felt rather happy about that. **

End note: Hope you like it! Please review, everyone!


	28. Amusement Park

**Guardians **

Note: Okay, so, we've got a situation on our hands… Seto loves Karmina, Karmina loves Seto, and Karmina's staying at Joey's house, and Seto hates his guts… what's gonna come of it? For those of you who think Joey might end up being a seductive creep, I have to say that I'm one of his biggest fangirls, and wouldn't want that to happen, but I tend to get caught up in the story and the point of view of my chosen romancer. If this was a Joey romance, Kaiba'd be a seductive creep. I'm gonna try and keep a rein on this and make Joey more realistic. Review!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Amusement Park

**She took to the game amazingly well, earning the pride of Yugi, Yugi's grandpa, and Joey. They watched in awe as she went from not having a single clue to whooping Joey in less than five minutes. **

"**How da heck do ya learn dat fast?" Joey asked her, dumbstruck. **

"**I d-don't know…" she trailed, thinking hard. She knew that Seto liked this game, and she knew that he was very good. So, what did that make her feel? Nothing. She seemed to be numb. **

"**Ya beat me twenty times, and ya even beat Yugi!"**

**She gave a little shrug. Why was he still giving her that look? How did _that _make her feel? She did feel something; anger. But not at Joey, at Seto. And what would hurt him, if he still cared about her? Seeing her with Joey.**

**Yes, she was angry, and she was hostile. She wanted revenge. She didn't want to sink back into her old life. She wanted to have fun, to have a life. But the memory of Seto was holding her back, and she couldn't move on. **

_**He never loved me… so why does it hurt so much, like I've lost him? And why can't I go back to liking Joey? **_

**She heard Joey suggesting that they go and have lunch, and she nodded dumbly. She didn't really care what she ate, what she said, or what she did. Although it wouldn't be bad if it happened to hurt Seto in the process. He'd been mean to her, and she shouldn't sit back and take it. She was always sitting back and letting the world whisk her wherever it pleased, and it was getting annoying. **

**Joey was still talking, now asking her what she wanted from the restaurant. She didn't even look at the menu. "Just order me something," she snapped, suddenly feeling like a very bad girl. **

**He shrugged and ordered her a very large taco, which she barely even saw. Something inside her had finally snapped. Everything was catching up to her. She didn't have a home, and was living with Joey Wheeler, the nemesis of the one she loved, and who'd broken her heart. This situation wasn't one she'd have picked a week ago, sitting in the garden with Seto. Then, she'd have chosen to kiss him. And maybe, just maybe, if she had, things would be different. **

**She ate the taco in about three bites and resumed her undisturbed (except by Joey's constant talking) thought. **

"**Well, we've got da day to ourselves. Whaddaya wanna do?"**

"**I don't know." She heaved a deep sigh and tried to put the sudden thirst for revenge out of her mind. She didn't like the idea of being a cruel, vengeful person very much. "I h-haven't actually… been able… to d-do much of anything… ever," she told him truthfully.**

**He regarded her with a strange look on his usually carefree face, and then beamed. "Well, den, I don't have much ta beat, do I?"**

**She offered a wry smile. "No… no, I guess not…" She was taken back, yet again, to a fragrant garden just before an earthquake, where she was quite sure she'd almost gotten her first kiss. **

**He cocked his head, which even the broken hearted Karmina had to admit made him look cute, and grinned. "Theme park it is, den," he said, to her horror. **

"**Wh-what? Theme p-park?"**

**He grinned again and grabbed her arm. She turned pink, but didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it. In no time, they were walking down the street, towards a looming park full of rides. She had never before come anywhere near it. **

"**Um… aren't these th-things really expensive?" she tried nervously. **

"**I got a season pass, an' I get ta bring a guest free of charge."**

"**Oh… th-that's great…" _Save me. _**

**Joey waved and smiled at the blushing teen working the admissions booth (AN: I doubt this method would work in real life, unless booth worker in question was yours truly!) and the two of them walked in, though one of them was not a happy camper. **

"**Rolla Costas or da thrill rides first?"**

**She blinked at him. "D-does it r-really matter?"**

**He shrugged. "Well, not really… I just thought I'd ask."**

**She sighed and let him lead the way to a tall, foreboding rollercoaster that had many loop-de-loops and not even Joey could have tempted the author onto. With much joking, teasing, and actual pushing, he did manage to get Karmina onto the roller coaster known as Doom. (AN: Not sure if there are any roller coasters called doom, but if there are, I don't own them.)**

**She latched onto his arm and refused to let go the entire time, screaming her head off, but clearly excited and happy all the same. The author, meanwhile, sits at her computer unhappy that Joey could not tempt her onto the roller coaster, because she wants to grab his arm and never let go. **

"**Dat wasn't so bad, was it?"**

"**No! I kinda liked it!" Her cheeks were flushed from the nippy wind and her hair was strewn slightly haphazardly, but Joey thought she was, if possible, even more beautiful than usual. (AN: Need I add that the author is very jealous?)**

"**Karmina… I-"**

**  
Somehow sensing what he was about to say, she put her finger over his mouth, startling herself as well as him. "D-Don't. Not n-now. N-not after… after… th-that." _And not ever. _**

**He shrugged it off and didn't try to mention his feelings for her again, leading her to many rides, including a drop-zone (AN: don't own) like ride, which made her scream louder than Doom, and caused Joey's arm to be purple for two minutes from her cutting off the circulation. He even won her a plush pink bunny (AN: In case you've forgotten, there is an irony here. Got it now?) by ringing the bell on the strength tester. She tried not to think that Seto could probably ring the bell without seven consecutive attempts. **

**At the very end of the day, they got on the Ferris wheel and stargazed from the top, where they ended up stuck for an hour due to the person operating it falling asleep and nearly drowning in his large latte. **

"**So, eh… it was nice da first few minutes, but, what's goin' on?"**

**Karmina shrugged. "I don't know. I th-think the guy r-running it fell asleep and nearly d-drowned in that super huge latte we saw him with."**

Joey laughed. "Dat's funny," he noted needlessly, his cheeks turning a light crimson. 

**She giggled and for a moment felt completely at ease, as if there was no Seto Kaiba, and as if she did not have a speech problem and or nervous habit. "Joey… why do you… like me?"**

**He jumped a little bit at such a straightforward question, but then grinned. "I thought we weren't gonna talk bout dat."**

"**Well… we're probably gonna be s-stuck up here for an hour, s-so, we can t-talk about it now."**

**He sat in silence for a while, presumably thinking, if you can stretch your mind that far. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to find it difficult. "You, eh, probably think dat I never knew who you were before dat day in da park, but I did. You were always so quiet dat everyone seemed ta overlook ya, but I thought your silence was sweet. I took ta watchin' ya from afar and sorta felt like I knew ya after a while. I know your favorite stuff to read is fantasy and romance, at least." He smiled as she turned pink and looked away, then gently pulled her face back to looking into his. "An after dat day, I just knew dat you were different… special, like. An I couldn't stop thinkin' about you… don' think I didn't try… I saw dat look you an' Kaiba exchanged, even in da early days, and I knew what it meant. But in da end, I just couldn't forget ya."**

**She stared at him, not knowing what to say. _Avril was right, you know, everything _is _confusing. Yikes. And why do I feel so… _warm_ inside? Oh… wow… it's kinda chilly up here… Don't shiver… don't- oh, drat it. _**

**Joey slid even closer to her and put his arm around her. "Better?"**

**To her astonishment, she found herself saying "Yes" and leaning her head on his shoulder. She half rejoiced at the feeling of being loved, and then this other part of her said; _If only Seto Kaiba could see me now, he'd be sorry. _**

End note: No complaints about the length; you're lucky to get a chapter at all, with the release of Half Blood Prince. I'm off to read! Review!


	29. Let the Rain Fall

**Guardians**

Note: All of you lovely reviewers deserve applause and thanks. We're now approaching 200 reviews, a number I never thought I'd see! YAY! Now then, enough of my stalling, let's get to the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: (makes sour face) I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and thought this was obvious, due to the lack of kissing… I also don't own Hear Me, although I wish I did.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Let the Rain Fall

**As they finally departed the Ferris wheel, Karmina gave a little start, as though she had just now realized what she'd done up there. She'd leaned her head on Joey Wheeler's shoulder! But why? She didn't love him… she barely _knew _him! _I think… I think… I don't even know what to think… What's wrong with me lately? _**

**She absently followed Joey out of the park and onto the dark, foreboding street, her mind not with him, and barely with her. **

_**I don't get it… I know I still care about Seto… so why did I do it? Is it silly to obsess over something silly like that? What's wrong with me? And why on earth do I feel satisfied with myself for thinking that this would make Seto jealous? This isn't me… it can't be me… **_

"**Are ya hungry, 'Mina?"**

**She gave a little start at earning a pet name and then shook it off. This wasn't the time to worry about that… she was too busy with the current 'What's wrong with me' line of thought. "No, Joey, I… I'm n-not." _He's always hungry, unlike Seto. He seemed to feel that eating was just taking up valuable time. _**

"**Okay."**

**She noted bitterly that he still walked her into a restaurant, ordered himself something, and then asked her again if she was hungry. She shook her head sharply and wished she was back in the Realm of Monsters, in the garden. _Things were simpler then. It was just me, Seto, and the feeling that time had left us behind. Now, time seems to be moving all too fast. And I miss him. I hate him for leaving me, but I miss him. _**

**After finishing a large meal that was more than Karmina had eaten in the past week, he walked her the rest of the way back to his house, where she promptly locked herself in the spare room with the radio. Her eyes were glazed with tears as she heard song after song about love, life, and more love. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped, and her hand flew instantly to the bag of dry clothes, her body heading instinctively to the door. She offered no explanation of where she was going.**

**She took the usual route, through the park and down the walkway, to her favorite spot for feeling sorry for herself, outside the tall, refreshingly real, Kaiba Corp. building. The words that seemed burned into her heart called out softly from her lips. **

"**You've gotta be out there, you've gotta be somewhere… Wherever you are, I'm waiting…. Cause there are these nights when, I sing myself to sleep… and I'm hoping my dreams, bring you close to me… Are you listening? Hear me, I'm crying out, I'm ready now! Turn my world upside down, find me! I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud. I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please… Hear me!"**

**Her eyes flicked upward, and she saw in the window none other than Seto Kaiba. Today, her tears were for a different reason entirely, and he knew this. It was written on his face that he knew he was the reason for her sadness. His face disappeared from the window, and she started to walk away, tears invisible due to the rain streaking down her face along with them. **

**Something took hold of her arm. A familiar something. She turned to the CEO with a sad smile on her face. He was holding an umbrella out like a peace offering. She took it cautiously and gasped when he wrapped his arms around her. **

"**Wait… what are you doing?" she asked him.**

"**What I should've done a long time ago, Karmina."**

**She broke away, feeling much less relieved than she should have. "I'm just supposed to forget that you put your _image _above me, then? Pretend it never happened?"**

"**You're right." His face fell just a little before his emotions vanished beneath the surface. "I was…"**

"**Selfish? Stupid?" she suggested.**

"**I was going to say a total idiot, but those work too." He didn't smile. **

**They were both drenched now, the umbrella still limp in Karmina's arms, crossed over her chest. **

"**All I thought about… was you. Even when I was thrown out of the orphanage and freezing cold in the frost bitten air, there was nothing else on my mind. And now… you're back… and I don't seem to have gotten anywhere with all that thinking. But Seto, I can't forget that you chose _this_," she gestured up at the steel and concrete structure towering above them. **

"**And it was never what I wanted, only what I thought I had to do. But I've just realized that some things are more important than Kaiba Corp."**

**Karmina gave a skeptical snort. "It took you long enough."**

**He shrugged. **

"**But I do know that it takes a lot for you to admit you're wrong. I'm just not ready to take you back, Seto. I thought I was… and I thought that it would make everything perfect… but now that I see you, I realize there's more… I'm angry with you, Seto. Really, really, angry. And I've never had a chance to really forgive someone before, so I think I'm going to stay angry just a little bit longer." **

**Lightning flashed again, and the resounding thunder made her flinch just a little. Kaiba's face was still emotionless. **

"**But maybe… maybe we could still be friends… because of all the people in this world, I think… you're the only who knows the real me."**

"**Somehow I always thought that sort of speech was reserved for the movies."**

**It was Karmina's turn to offer nothing but a shrug. Neither of them said anything for a minute, and then she handed back the umbrella. "Wouldn't want your trechcoat to get wet. It might mess up your image." And she walked into the rain, not completely satisfied, but pacified for the moment. **

End note: Well, I hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think.


	30. Back to School

**Guardians**

Note: Thank you all so much for reviewing! We've officially hit 200 reviews! Here's chapter 30, hot off the press. By the way, everyone, I've updated my profile page so you can now see what's going on with all the stories, like which chapter I'm writing, or why there haven't been any updates lately.

Chapter Thirty: Back to School

**That Monday morning dawned bright and early, just in time for Karmina to remember that they had school today. Sighing, she pulled on her long unused uniform and brushed her hair in a manic frenzy that left it looking slightly disgruntled from abuse. Her eyes were red, puffy, and sullen. She wasn't feeling quite so great about not forgiving Kaiba anymore. She felt, rather, like a bit of an idiot. **

**But that didn't stop her from putting up a good show of pleasantness with Joey that morning, and from walking determinedly along with Yugi and his usual crowd. Realizing that she was being more stubborn than Seto Kaiba himself didn't brighten her mood, but rather made her act twice as forcedly kind, which didn't go unnoticed by the few people who knew of her existence. **

"**Karmina, dear, is there something wrong?" Several of her teachers asked her this question, which always earned the same determined smile and denial. **

**The only plus to her bad mood was that a lot more people were taking notice of her than usual. A few people even made an effort to smile whenever they passed her in the halls. Anyone who saw Seto Kaiba anywhere near her noted the sudden increase in her false cheeriness, and made sure to avoid her until he was well out of sight. **

**By lunch, her face ached from holding the unwavering smile upon it all morning. She just couldn't take it anymore, and excused herself from the seat next to Joey in order to find a nice quiet bench in the hallway, out of view. She let out a grateful sigh and allowed her face to fall into the frowning grimace it had held that morning. **

**As she stared fixidly out the window, her mind seemed to get a little carried away, and lost to reason. She saw herself vividly in her mind's eye, kissing Seto, flirting with Seto, and even, briefly before she shut it out, marrying Seto. She blinked and left her eyes closed until she felt a presence next to her. **

"**Not now, Joey," she said haughtily, not opening her eyes.**

"**I'm not sure what to say in response to such an insult," Seto Kaiba replied calmly. **

**Her eyes snapped open and she turned beet red. "What do you want?"**

"**What, no fake smile for me?" **

"**Don't you make fun of me, Seto Kaiba!"**

"**Wouldn't dream of it."**

"**Then what are you doing here?"**

"**I'm not allowed to sit on a bench?"**

"**You know very well that you didn't come over here to sit on a bench."**

**He shrugged, face like a mask. "And neither did you. You came out here to get away from _them_," he said, pointing forcibly at Tristan and Joey, who were apparently having a food eating contest. **

**Sighing, she let herself grin. "Well then, I admit it, I needed to get away. So what?"  
**

"**You're still mad, aren't you?"  
**

"**Gee, Einstein, did you figure that out all by yourself or did Roland help you?"**

**His mouth twitched as if he was going to smile, but he didn't. "Roland doesn't have a clue what's wrong with me. He thinks that he needs to do a better job as a Kaiba Corp. employee."**

"**Wrong with you?"**

"**You aren't the only one in a bad temper."**

"**But… why?"**

**He stood up and walked calmly away, just before the bell rang and Karmina had to scramble off to art class.**

**She was not the most artistically gifted person, but did manage to maintain a straight A average in this class for effort and following directions. Naturally, when their teacher announced that they were having a free day and could draw, paint, or create anything they wished for a grade, she was not pleased.**

"**What on earth am I supposed to do?" she asked her easel as if it would suddenly come to life and create a masterpiece upon itself. **

**Since painting seemed to be her only strong point, she picked up the brush, dipped it into the paint, and then drew a square, suddenly having an idea. She quickly grabbed a piece of construction paper, cut it into a heart, and ripped it jaggedly down the side. She painted the two halves' outline inside the square, taking up most of its inner space. Pausing to examine the effect, she grinned a little and closed her eyes, calling a familiar building to memory and then painting its likeness in the left half of the heart, leaving off the label. She then seemed to fall into a bit of a trance and her brush flew over the paper, not really making sense to a few interested watchers. When she finished, there were two separate scenes on the two separate halves of the heart. **

**One side showed a rainy day and two indistinct figures embracing in the open and deserted street. Karmina hadn't even been thinking consciously of herself or of Seto when she'd painted it, but it was painfully obvious now who the subject of that drawing was. On the other side, however, there was no embracing couple. There was, however, the same building and the same rain, and even the same indistinct girl. But this girl was not being embraced by an indistinct figure; she was laying on the ground, moth open, covered in mud and rainwater, and looked ready to pound the street with her fist. **

**Over the very top of the halves of the heart was a white strip with a title, No More Love Songs, sprawled across it. It was the cover she would someday use, she knew, for her first album. **

**The art teacher scurried over to see what it was that so many students were staring at, and smiled. "I always knew you had more than one art in you, Karmina! Very well done! A+ for sure!" **

**Karmina blushed and gently pulled the painting from the easel. It was perfect, and she loved it, but it also reminded her of the shambles her life, previously looking up, had become. The bell rang and she scurried out of the class, heading down the hall to her locker to store her painting. **

**A certain CEO was leaving a math class he'd paid even less attention to than usual, and was still not paying attention to where he was going. He had Language Arts next, and he couldn't forget that Karmina was in that class with him. He took his time getting there, passing obliviously by the open locker and girl trying to force a painting into it without any damage to the artwork. **

**She didn't even notice as he passed, nor did she let herself look at him through the last class of the day, preferring to do her assignment silently with her head bent. **

**At the end of the day, Karmina sulked to her locker, smiling falsely at anyone who looked at her. She wrenched out her backpack and stuffed her latest novel into it alongside the text books she needed to do her homework. The last thing she pulled out was a rolled painting. **

**Joey Wheeler smiled and took her backpack. "I'll carry dat, Karmina. Dere's a surprise waitin' for ya at da house, and you won't wanna look tired for dis!" **

End note: Oooo, whatever could come of this? Review everyone!


	31. Sweet Sixteen

**Guardians **

Note: Here's chapter 31! Hope you like it, and don't forget to review! (Dear **Atem's Queen of the Nile**: Howdid you guess? Well, you were right! Was it obvious?) Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I love you all!

Chapter Thirty-One: Sweet Sixteen

**Joey beamed at her as he opened the door. The house was dark except for a line of sixteen lit candles. Karmina gaped at him. **

"**How did you…?"**

"**Your calander is hangin' on da wall, and isn't exactly subtly mentioned. 'Course, I think it was Kaiba you'd hoped ta spend you're sweet sixteen wit, but I think I'm da next best thing." **

**She sank onto the couch, amazed that he could be so thoughtful, and still so stupid. The last thing she wanted right now was to fall for him, and here he was, charming her like the gentlemen that Kaiba had never exactly managed to be. **

"**I… you didn't… I mean, it's just… just another day… nothing special."**

"**It's your sweet sixteen… lotsa people think that's special."**

**He had joined her on the couch, and she got a chill realizing that it was still dark. But he just smiled at her again and seemed to be waiting for her to speak. She felt a tear on her cheek and hastily swatted it away, not wanting to cry in front of him again. **

"**I've never… never had a c-cake on my b-birthday before," she said, fighting sobs instead of shyness. "Th-the p-people at the orphanage… they didn't like to adv-vertise th-that the children there had birthdays before they could s-send them off t-to a r-real h-home… and I was there f-for a v-very l-long t-time. And now I'm c-crying in f-front of y-you again!" **

**He gently patted her back, his smile replaced with exactly the right expression of comfort, pity, and sorrow. "It's okay ta cry… dat couldn't a been easy, seein' all deh other kids going off ta new homes, and still bein in dat place."**

**She sobbed a little and tried to clear it up. "It w-wasn't… I started t-to think that I w-wasn't imp-portant enough, n-not g-good enough to have a family… As you can see, it wreaked havoc on my s-self esteem." She tried a smile, but it wasn't a very good attempt. Her cheeks were still damp and she was a little ashamed of it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to be strong, and the tears always seemed willing to show themselves to Joey. **

**Joey glanced at the melting candles. "If you plan on eatin' dat cake, ya better blow da candles out soon," he said softly, gently disregarding her tears as if it was nothing that she'd cried, as if he understood completely. **

**She wiped her eyes and stood up, looking slightly mournfully at the cake. She could tell that Joey had tried to do the writing himself, because it was not as nicely done at the rest of the icing, and that made it all the more beautiful. She grinned. It said 'Happy Birthday, Karmin'. He hadn't been able to fit the A. **

"**Sorry 'bout dat," he said, looking at the cake with a trace of a smile on his face. **

"**It's great," she told him, sincerely meaning it, and not sure how she felt about that fact. **

"**Make a wish," he told her, looking a little anxious as the candles' flames started to read the icing, as though it might explode. **

**She closed her eyes, thought very hard, and then blew out the candles. Every tiny flame went out. Even a girl who'd never had a birthday cake knew what that meant. **

"**Wow, on your first time, too!" Joey said with a grin. "Hope you wished for something good, like a lifetime supply of doughnuts!" he joked, putting on a falsely serious face that he couldn't keep up for very long before laughing. Karmina laughed along with him, feeling a lot better. **

"**I better turn da lights on," he said when he stopped laughing. "I can't see a thing!" As it to prove the point, there was a loud crash as he ran into the couch on the way, letting out a curse. "Who put dat in my way?"**

**Karmina giggled and then blinked rapidly as the lights suddenly came on and temporarily blinded her. When she could see right, she noticed that there was a wrapped package on the table. **

"**Oh… Joey… you didn't… you shouldn't have…"**

**But he just shook his head. "I've told you, Karmina, I like you… but I understand, a course, dat you still like Kaiba… I just wanna see you happy… I don't think I really ever have."**

**She shrugged. "I'm not generally a sad p-person… you just seem to get me on all the b-bad days, is all." She smiled softly. **

**He grinned and handed her the little box. She gave him one last reproachful look and then gently unwrapped it. Sitting inside it was a sterling silver necklace with a music note pendant. Pulling it tenderly out of the box, she looked at Joey again. It was too beautiful, too heartfelt, too silver… "This must have cost a fortune… y-you should t-take it back…"**

"**You don' like it?"**

"**Oh, I love it, Joey," she said softly, looking up into his amber eyes. "And that's the whole problem." **

End note: (dodges thrown items) Yes, it's short, and yes, it's a cliffie, but I couldn't help it, this chappie was begging to leave you hanging right there, and I know where it's going, so the next chapie'll be here in no time. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	32. Love Hurts

**Guardians**

Note:

Disclaimer: I own neither Yu-gi-oh, nor McDonalds.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Love Hurts

**He gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"**

**She was crying again, and trying to hide it. "I don't want… it doesn't feel…" But she didn't let herself finish. She couldn't do this… she just couldn't. Even though she'd been harsh with him, and wanted to get over him, she still loved Seto… he would always have that special place in her heart, she knew. And even though she couldn't forget, couldn't forgive, what she was feeling now, for Joey, seemed wrong. She didn't want to find someone else to take Seto's place. **

"**It's okay… I guess this was stupid… it's just made you feel worse, hasn't it?"**

**She shook her head. "No… no, it's great… but… I think… I guess I've never been happy without Seto… and it feels weird… being here, now… with you…"**

"**And cake," he reminded her swiftly, cutting two pieces. "Cake makes almost anything better," he told her knowingly. "I ate a whole one when Mai told me she was seein' someone else… and den a whole tub of ice cream… and what I'm pretty sure was da entire stock at McDonalds." **

**She hiccupped and then laughed, both at herself and at Joey. "I guess it's t-true, then… love hurts." **

**He nodded. "It does… but it can be great, too."**

**She didn't miss the look in his eyes as he said it, but since he quickly looked away she decided to pretend she hadn't noticed. He was trying so hard just to be her friend, and it was probably killing him. **

"**Of course it can," she responded. "When I was… with S-Seto… everything was so… d-different. And even though… he c-could be an idiot s-sometimes, I always knew he'd apologize… until, of course, that last time… and then everything crashed and burned…"**

**He nodded and took a particularly large bite of cake, smearing icing on his face. Karmina giggled feebly. "You won't let me feel sorry for myself, will you?"**

"**What?" he asked innocently. **

"**Every time I s-start one of those depressing m-moments, you have to go and make me laugh."**

"**Dat's 'cause it's my job."**

**That icing on his cheek was starting to bother her. She wiped it off with a little smile. "Sorry… it was driving me crazy…"**

**He smiled. "It's okay."**

**They looked at each other for a minute, neither one of them really sure what to do or say. Finally, Joey stood up. "We should go somewhere, do something, to celebrate, ya know?"  
**

**She stared at him. "Not the theme park," she said quickly. **

"**Nah, I was thinkin' more along the lines of… ice skatin'?"**

"**_You _know how to ice skate?"**

**He shrugged. "You'd be surprised at da stuff I know how ta do," he said, offering no further explanation, although Karmina had a strong suspicion that Mai Valentine had taught him. **

"**Okay, then, but I d-doubt I'll be very good… I've never been, you know…" **

**She realized that she was starting to feel more comfortable with Joey and didn't know what to think about it, choosing to completely ignore it. **

"**I'll teach ya," he told her calmly, grabbing her hand. "No more stallin', let's go."**

**She gasped and followed him into the chill, reaching back to grab her gloves and adjusting her scarf for the cold air. **

"**It's sorta cold out here," Joey said after they walked in silence for a while. **

**Karmina shivered. "A little?" She hugged herself in the effort to keep warm. "I've never liked the cold," she told him. "It's too… cold."**

**He laughed and pulled off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here, dat should help."**

**She pushed it back into his arms. "You'll freeze," she said simply. **

**He looked at it, then nodded. "True," he said. "Just tryin' ta be a gentleman, but I guess it ain't worth it if I get sick."**

**She laughed and adjusted her scarf again. "No… we wouldn't want you to get sick," she said with a smile. **

"**It's messy, and not somethin' you wanna see," he said truthfully. "Bad immune system."**

**Another long silence insued, but it wasn't the same uncomfortable silence that had made her burst out with random and often stupid comments with Kaiba. It was the silence of just being happy with each other's company as they walked down the street. The only sound for quite some time was the rustle of her coat as Karmina shivered repetitively. **

"**Almost there," Joey consoled, looking at her with concern in his deep amber eyes. **

**She smiled. "I'm f-f-fine," she said, shivering in the middle of her sentence. **

**He shrugged, rounded a corner, and smiled. "I thought we wouldn't make it!" he exclaimed jokingly. **

**She followed him into the rink with a nervous bug doing the gig in her stomach. The warmth of being inside, however, made her feel so much better that she didn't even protest. **

"**What size do ya need?" he asked her, handing the rental guy six dollars, enough for two skate rentals. **

"**Eight and a half."**

**The rental guy pulled two pairs of brown ice-skates out from under the counter and smiled at them. "We get a lot of young couples this time of year," he said casually. "They think it's romantic, I think."**

**Karmina flinched a little. "Oh, right…"**

**Oblivious to the harm he'd caused, the guy pointed to a little stand. "Hot cocoa, if you take too many falls on the ice."**

**Joey nodded and quickly steered her away from the counter before the man could mention couples again. "Sorry bout dat…"**

"**It's fine," she said a little harshly, looking out on the ice and the giggling girls and their handsome boyfriends. **

**Joey put his skates on with practiced ease and laughed as she struggled with hers. "Here," he said, kneeling in front of her and sliding the skates on. Karmina felt herself flush and looked away. _Don't forget, you aren't over Seto… Only, maybe… maybe this is exactly what I need in order to get over him… _**

"**You ready?" Joey asked, holding out his hand to help her up.**

"**Ready as I'll ever b-be," she answered, taking his hand and letting herself be pulled off the bench and led onto the ice. **


	33. At the Rink

**Guardians**

Note: Enjoy and review, everyone!

Chapter Thirty-Three: At the Rink

**The second they stepped onto the ice, Karmina tripped and fell, but Joey managed to keep her from hitting the ice (barely). He laughed and she smiled a little. **

"**It's like walkin', Karmina, one foot in front a da other… just sorta glide… not like- ouch."**

**This time the speed she was going at (moving a little rather than standing still) managed to pull them both down on the ice. Joey grinned a little. "You're better than I was when I first started… okay, I'm lying… I never managed to pull Mai- I mean, my teacher, down too."**

**_So Joey's still hurt about Mai… he won't even talk about her anymore… he must've really been mad for her… I've got no problem mentioning... Seto. _**

"**Joey… you can… I mean you should… talk about it…"**

"**Not now," he said, his face eerily serious. "Right now… I'm teaching you to skate, and this is gonna take my full attention!" And just like that, his smile was back. **

**She sighed and let him live in a dream world where there had been no Mai Valentine. She sometimes wished the very same of Seto, but couldn't make him go away. Perhaps by being in his head for so long, she had some imprint of his own thoughts in her mind. One thing was certain; they had penetrated deeper into each other's souls than they'd ever wanted to. And there was no erasing a mark like that, how in her dreams she still heard the sound of a scared Seto begging her not to leave him alone. _It's sort of ironic, really… he asked me not to leave him, and then he left me… I think maybe… just maybe, we were both afraid… afraid of how much we needed one another to feel whole. _**

"**Karmina?"**

"**Wha- Sorry Joey, I got distracted."**

**She gently pressed forward with her skate, but her foot caved sideways and she fell again, saved from the cold ice by Joey's hand in hers. **

"**Focus on balance, Karmina… it's not dat hard. I can do it, ya know," he joked, helping her to right herself. "Okay, I'm gonna hold on ta ya from back here," he said, positioning himself behind her and grabbing her hands. "Now, I'll help you stay up… you just go."**

**She tentively slid her foot forward. When she didn't fall, she slid the other one after it, and then she was almost skating, only it was more of a painfully slow walk with Joey pushing her. **

"**You can go faster, if ya want. I won't let you fall."**

"**I know you won't," she said without thinking. **

**He slid over to her side. "Together now, alright? On three."**

"**One…"**

"**Two…"**

"**Three!"**

**And they were in motion, and not so slowly either. **

"**I'm doing it!" She proclaimed, smiling at him.**

"**Yup," he said, as they drifted under one of the spotlights. When the light hit her, every strand of Karmina's hair glowed, and her flushed cheeks were illuminated. She was a breathtaking sight, and several guys skating nearby took sudden falls, distracted by looking at her. She didn't take any notice of the attention, too thrilled by her latest accomplishment.**

"**Ready to try it on your own?"**

"**Um… not really…"**

"**Come on, you gotta do it at some point."**

"**Um… okay… I'll try… but I'm gonna fall."**

"**If ya keep dat attitude up, ya will."  
**

**She grinned sheepishly. "I can't help it… I think that… that his pessimism rubbed off on me," she said gently, her face falling. **

"**I'm gonna let go."**

"**No don't I'll-" He let go of her hands and she fell over, landing painfully on her back. "Fall," she finished, sitting up with a defeated expression on her face. **

"**Don't give up just yet. I'll teach ya if it's da last thing I do."**

"**At this rate," she said, grinning. "It just might be."**

**He laughed. "I don' think you'd stick wit it that long, and besides, I'm starting to get hungry, so it won't be long."**

"**You just ate a _huge _slice of cake! How can you be hungry?"**

**He smiled. "Don't try to change da subject! Get up."**

**He offered her his hand and she took it once again. "This is the last time."**

"**Okay, den."**

**He led her for a little longer, and there were fewer moments when she nearly fell over.**

"**Here we go," he whispered in her ear, sending a chill down her already cold spine. **

**She felt his fingers loosen from hers, but it didn't really create any fear in her this time. She was going to do it. She was going to just keep going, and he'd be satisfied and they could go home. And before she knew it, she was on her back again, looking up at Joey's outstretched hand yet again.**

"**This is starting to get repetitive," she told him with a little grin, standing with his help. "And I'm getting all wet and frozen."**

**He grinned. "Dat you are, Karmina… I think that's enough for now, but we aren't done until you can skate!"**

**He had a manic gleam in his eyes, and she knew that he was determined, and that there was not stopping him. She just hoped she could survive the torture. **

"**Hot chocolate?" he asked.**

"**Um… I don't have any money, Joey, and you've-"**

"**You want it or not?"**

"**Joey…"**

"**I'm takin' dat as a yes." He turned to the annoyed man in the window. "2 hot chocolates," he said clearly, apparently aware that they'd bugged the guy.**

"**Joey… you shouldn't…"**

**He shook his head. "I haven't gone anywhere or done anything is such a long time, dis is nothin'." **

**She sighed. There was just no arguing with him. It reminded her a little of Seto, although he was stubborn in an entirely different way. **

**He handed her the hot cup, a striking difference to her frozen hands. "Come on, let's sit down for a sec."**

**She followed him to the bench and sat down beside him. It felt so great to be sitting down of her own accord rather than thrown ruthlessly onto the cold ice. Leaning back, she thought once again of a day where she'd sat on a bench with a boy, but it had been a very different boy and a very different bench. _Oh, Seto, why won't you get out of my head? _She sipped her hot chocolate thoughtfully, sinking back into the bench. With a jolt she realized that Joey's hand was on her knee. For a second, they both stared at it, and then they both moved the limb in question. **

"**Sorry… I didn't notice… your leg was just…"**

"**Don't apologize it-" she felt herself give a little sound that was between a gasp and a sob. Seto had always told her not to apologize to him. "It's okay," she finished. **

**They sat in total silence for a minute, before Karmina broke it with a deep sigh. "Really, Joey, it's okay… you can talk if you want." **

**He sighed as well. "I don't know why I… I didn't even think about it… really, it just-"**

"**It just happened, somehow," she finished, knowing very much how it felt. **

End note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Review, everyone!


	34. Milshake

**Guardians **

Note: Thank you all for the reviews! We're one short of 230!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Thirty-four: Milkshake

**The walk home was a quiet one, though not that same comfortable silence of before. It was a bit more layered with broken heartedness and the confusion of trying to figure out how you feel. As you can imagine, they had a reason to be so silent. They were both lost in memories of the past and thoughts for the future. **

**Karmina was so deep in her thoughts about the battle against the darkness that she tripped and nearly fell into the path of an approaching car. Joey, who could never quite be that deep in thought, caught her and then they walked in an ever thicker silence. **

**_I just don't understand why he likes me this way. I'm nothing, no one… I don't matter. _She gave a little mental laugh. _He can have so much better, I know… all the girls at school love him… like I did, once. Once upon a time, when things were so simple, and still so awful… _**

**_A lonely girl scrubbed the floors while the other children, newcomers of course, played and frolicked, filled with jubilant hopes of new families and a life of love and happiness. She'd given up on those things a long, long time ago. She knew no family wanted her. They didn't even notice her. They had no idea she was there. Just a shadow on the world's surface. A shadow that had to clean… clean the whole place if she wanted to stay, if she wanted to go on living. _**

_**What was the point? She often wondered this. If she was such a useless thing, why go on? But she was not so much a pessimist. She knew there was something more than the life she was trapped in. She'd seen smiling faces and wonderful places full of joy and people who belonged. Somehow, if she worked hard enough, she could be one of them. She could be happy too. **_

_**Someday, when she was old enough, she'd get out. She'd move somewhere far away, where no one knew that she was alone in the world. And someone would be waiting there to sweep her off her feet, and they'd start a family of their own… Someday, she'd be free… **_

**It seemed like so long ago to Karmina that she'd sat there thinking those things, and yet at the time she'd been 12 years old, a mere four years ago. It wasn't really time that made that difference, but who she was. She wasn't exactly scrubbing floors at the moment. And she knew that it didn't take being swept off your feet to fall in love… it could happen so slowly, so subtly, that you hardly know it until you've lost that person. But at the same time, it could strike fast, like lightning, and leave you scrambling for air. **

**She'd heard those descriptions in books. They'd always been so distant, something that wasn't a part of her world. Her boring, lonely, little world. And yet Seto Kaiba had come into her life much like a bolt of lightning, swiftly coming, doing the damage, and then leaving without a trace. **

**She entered the house without really noticing the change in scenery. Somehow everything had just snapped into reality. It was real… she was really out of her prison… she had really befriended Joey Wheeler. And, she'd really, truly, known love and broken hearts. She'd even managed to do some damage and rejection of her own. He'd deserved it, she knew, but did she? After all, by turning her back on him, she also closed the door that had been opened for her escape. She'd left herself floating around nearly like before. Nothing. **

"**Everything's… falling apart…"**

"**Whaddaya mean?"**

"**Um… did I s-say that out loud?"**

"**What's wrong, Karmina?"**

**She shook her head. She was not going to cry in front of him again. She just wouldn't do it. She couldn't. "N-Nothing… nothing's wrong…"**

**Joey gave her the most severe look that possibly he could, and she shuddered just a little. "J-Just there… you… you looked… different," she told him, half changing the subject and half just wanting him to never do it again. "You looked… serious… too serious…"**

"**I'm worried about ya, Karmina… you don't look very happy today, and I wanted your birthday to be special. Now the second we get home, you're sad again."**

"**Home…" she mused. "I've never had… a home. Just the places I go, b-before… before something bigger, something more, comes… and I'm still waiting."**

"**Do you need ta cry again?"**

**She wiped the tear out of her eye and smiled. "No amount of… c-crying is gonna fix this, Joey."**

**He put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "Karmina, dis is makin' you miserable… dis dwellin' on Kaiba. You need ta get over him… it's done."**

"**I… I know that, Joey… it's just… I l-l-love him… I've never f-felt that way before… never."**

"**I know how it is… I was da same way wit Mai. I didn't eat for two weeks."**

"**_You _gave up food because of a g-girl?"  
**

**He nodded. "And den I started ta realize dat, besides bein' really hungry, I was bein' stupid, even stupider den usual."  
**

"**Well yeah… not eating is really, really unhealthy and dangerous. From what I've read… us girls go for eating a whole tub of ice cream and crying loudly to our friends… but I haven't got any of those, so-"**

"**Whaddaya mean you don't got any friends? What am I, den?"**

**Karmina turned cherry. "Well… I just m-meant that… you know… you're… a guy and… stuff… it would be… weird, you know… to cry over a breakup… and I know… well, I guess I did… but in the books, the girls' friends always tell her that the guy's a jerk and what not… and no offense or anything, but it sounds more sincere coming from a girl than a guy who might… you know… well… want to… take his place?" _Not the uptalking again! _**

**Joey's face fell. "Oh… but I wouldn't do dat… I care about ya, and not just as a girl, either. As a friend. Like Tea, only with less speeches and stuff."**

_**Wow… did that just come out of Joey's mouth, or am I accidentally projecting him as a character in the latest book? Maybe I should pinch my- ouch! Okay, it's real. **_

"**Joey… I know… it just hurts a lot, and I'd feel better if… well, I wish Wingweaver was- oh… never mind." She had forgotten that Joey didn't know about Wingweaver. _Is it just me, or am I starting to act like he's just a nicer version of Seto- ack, it's Kaiba now. Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba!_ "It's just I wish I had some friends who were girls sometimes… it doesn't matter." She gave a little sigh, barely audible. **

**Joey wrapped one arm around her. "It's okay. I'm not sayin' I know what it feels like, 'cause I am one popular guy, but I get dat you need some girl friends."**

**She refused to let herself cry, even though she wanted to. It was ridiculous to act as though Joey was her best friend, or her boyfriend, or whatever she was treating him like. Because in the end, he was a popular guy and she was absolutely nothing. Simple, cut, and dry. Only it wasn't like that and she knew it.**

"**What am I gonna do?"**

"**Where you talkin' ta me or yourself?"**

**She gave a little start at hearing his voice. She'd forgotten for a moment that he was there. "Um… I think myself… I'm pretty sure, anyway…"**

"**Do ya want a milkshake?"**

**Karmina beamed at him. "If you don't mind, that'd be great!"**

"**Dat's number one in da big book of how ta break uncomfortable silences without soundin' like an idiot!"**

"**Wow, I need to read that one."**

"**I was kiddin'."  
**

"**Um, Joey… I know."**

"**Right. Sorry."**

"**Milkshake?"**

"**Let's go."**

**And they departed the house again, this time for milkshakes, something about as cold as the ice, but not nearly as dangerous.**

End note: Ah, my muse has left me and given me a cramp and headache in return. How wonderful. Well, I hope you liked it! Review or the doom bunnies shall get you! LOL!


	35. Incomplete

**Guardians**

Note: Okay, I'm going to get a little crazy in this chappie, so be ready for random, shocking, things to happen. I'm glad that so many of you kept yourselves safe from the doom bunnies, but they're at it again! Please, please, please review!

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh, My Immortal, and Incomplete are not mine, never will be mine, and never have been mine. I'm just borrowing them for use in this fic.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Incomplete

**Karmina woke up the next morning with a killer headache and a lot of confused thoughts circulating through her mind. Why was it that she was incapable of sorting things out with her life? **

**The taste of a cool milkshake was still in her mouth, though really more in her mind than anything else. She'd never had one before, and it meant so much that Joey was willing to just whisk her away at any time, on a whim, and do something nice for her. It was almost… romantic. She mentally kicked herself for thinking such things and wondered where it had come from. Her Seto had not been the most romantic type, but then, the fact that he listened to her, that he'd even bother looking at her, was more than enough romance for her. She realized that her heart was thumping wildly, recalling her dream from that night. **

_**She was sitting alone on the park bench, staring blankly at the sky. Suddenly, there was weight beside her on the bench, and it went without saying that it was Seto Kaiba. His warm hand found her frozen one, much like her soul had found his, and she looked up into those expressive and still so hidden blue eyes. They were like the sky on a summer's day, warm and gentle. She realized that she hardly ever saw them that way. **_

"_**Seto… why are you here?" her dream self asked.**_

"_**Because I love you," dream Seto answered, pulling her into a fierce embrace, and then a passionate kiss. "And I'll never stop," he told her before she'd snapped awake. **_

**What a strange dream. It made her want to run straight to Kaiba Corp and beg him to take her back. In fact, she realized that she hadn't really seen him sense their fight. She sighed and pulled on her coat, needing time to think. **

"**I'm going for a walk, Joey," she told him, not even glancing his way as she flew out the door. **

"**What have I been doing these past few days?" She asked herself as she walked. "It's like I thought I could just erase him from exsistence… like I could replace him with Joey… but I can't. And Joey's nice, but he just isn't Seto. I've been fooling myself this whole time into thinking that I could just… just… I don't know, be a different new me, or something. Just erase the past… but the past is _why _I'm still here, I think… it's why I haven't fallen into the old rhythm, like I would have if it weren't for Seto… the way I was… I owe it all to him, for waking me from my nightmare and turning it into the most blissful reality possible."**

**She realized that she was standing in the same place that she'd stood in the singing contest, now so far in the past, not in terms of time, but of who she was. And there, in the third row of chairs, was where Kaiba had sat, watching her with his pretense of indifference. She felt a smile creep onto her lips. **

"**I sang… so beautifully that day… so much of my pain poured into the song… and now, I think, I'd hear a very different mood, even to the same words." She thought about the songs that she'd loved but had never related to. "And I could sing different words now… and they'd be just as true." She walked slowly, dreamlike, onto that same stage and pretended that there was a microphone and an audience. Subconsciously, she filled the center chair of the third row with Seto Kaiba. **

"**I… I'm so tired of being here… Suppressed by all my childish fears… And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave… Your presence still lingers here… and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal… this pain is just too real… There's just so much that time cannot erase… When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years, and you still have… all of me." She gave a shuddering sigh and stopped singing for a minute before entering the second verse, oblivious to everything in the world around her. "You used to captivate me by your resonating light… but now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face, it haunts, my once pleasant dreams… your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal… this pain is just to real… there's just too much that time cannot erase…" She stopped again. Somehow, she suddenly felt this great need to stop, to look up, to see what had broken the trance of her singing. **

**Standing out there, trench coat blowing softly in the wind, was Seto Kaiba, with his little brother Mokuba. He was staring up at her, face unreadable, while his brother inquisitively followed his gaze, coming to rest upon the heavily cloaked girl on the stage, staring back at them. And there they all stood, staring, for almost a full sixty seconds before the older Kaiba suddenly jolted back to reality. **

"**Come on Mokuba, let's get that hot chocolate you wanted," he said, slightly louder than necessary. **

"**Okay big brother," he answered uneasily, still staring at the girl who he didn't recognize as being Karmina. Something about her had changed to the point of affecting her physical appearance as well, if only the dark circles under her eyes and etched sadness of her face. **

**She watched them walk away, her face as immobile as Kaiba's own, for the sake of her shock. The second they disappeared from view, she fell to her knees, not even wincing as frozen bones hit a frozen surface. Suddenly, she recalled a recent song from the radio. Incomplete. And that was exactly how she felt, in her heart and in her soul. **

"**I feel… like I've just woken up," she said simply to no one. "And reality… hurts... so very bad." She sighed and picked up the Incomplete chorus, since it was the only part she really remembered. "I tried… to go on like I never knew you… I'm awake, but my world is half asleep… I prayed… for this heart to be unbroken, but without you all I'm going to be is… incomplete." It was too true for words, really… too true to be real… just… too true. **

**She stood up creakily and walked off the stage in short, painful steps. The place was so desolate that it reminded her of her currently broken heart, suddenly thawed out from is frozen, unfeeling vacation by the sight of Seto and his cold, cold eyes. Cold like this horrible winter. And they'd been softening up a little, too. **

"**I suppose this is really mostly my fault, now, isn't it? I mean, he was all 'my image is super important' and all that crap… but I can't really blame him for thinking it… he might never have mentioned it out loud… and then he was sorry, and I yelled at him… I guess we're back to how it was before we even really met. When he was just a CEO and I was just… invisible. This is awful… I hate myself… I really, really, do…"**

**She sobbed a little, but didn't cry for fear of getting her eyelids frozen together. She wasn't exactly a light crier. **

**Suddenly, she felt that staying at Joey's was a stupid move. She just shouldn't pretend that everything was fine and good… she should get a job and then buy a tent or something. If hobos could live in the park, she could do it until she made enough money to live somewhere else. And then she could find Joey and pay him back for everything. **

**Of course, logic said she needed to find a job, and then earn enough for food before she left behind a good house. But she was telling Joey her plan as soon as she walked through the door. **

**Unhappily, she realized that the only way she knew to get home passed the hot cocoa stand. _I'm being ridiculus. Surely it won't be too painful just to walk by… if I don't look at him… yes, I'll be brave. _**

**And she nearly had a breakdown when she saw him with his little brother, looking removed from the world as he had seemed before she'd gotten to know him. Maybe even, unless she was imagining it, more so than then. **

**She opened her mouth as if to call out his name, but when he regarded her with those frozen eyes, she herself froze. How could that look… that empty and icy cool look… be for her? The one who'd listened to his thoughts, the one who'd had her own mind read… and now he was acting as if she was just another person on the street unworthy of his time. And then, maybe she was… Maybe by getting angry, she'd managed to send herself right back to where she'd so happily escaped. **

**Mokuba glanced at her, at Seto, and then at the ground. He apparently had no idea what to think. Here was this girl he (thought he) didn't know, and she kept giving Seto the strangest, sad look. He decided that she was a crazy stalker and that he should ignore her. **

**After a moment of being caught in the icy gaze, she snapped out of it and walked on, her heart shattering into a million shards of misery. He hated her…_ loathed_ her. That indifferent stare told her that much. It felt horrible. **

"**I was really right when I said that everything was falling apart," she noted dimly, seating herself on a nearby bench because her legs were rapidly turning to putty. "And now I'm about to have another breakdown." **

**But, surprisingly, she regained her calm and managed to stand up again. After all, there were other things in life besides boys and love. She had to remember that she was looking for a job, that she was on the way to tell Joey so. **

"**Joey," she said as she walked in the door. He looked up from his deck, which he appeared to be reorganizing, and listened intently to her proposition. **

"**Well… I like ya stayin' here an all, but if you're not happy… if ya wanna move out, den it's your decision."**

**She felt a little twinge as his face seemed to close off a little. "It's not really you, Joey… it's just… I don't like living in someone else's house… I dreamed of getting my own place for years… now it's just come a little sooner than expected, is all."**

**He nodded and returned his attention to the cards. She sighed and went to turn on the radio and look at the newspaper. **

End note: Wow, I found my muse! YAY! Okay, so review and tell me what you think! Next chapter'll be here as soon as I can write it (and as soon as you review this chapter!)


	36. A Late Night for Both of Us

**Guardians**

Note: Here's the next chappie everyone… you're all reviewing, right? I love hearing from all of you and try to put up a chapter only when I've seen reviews from most of the people who usually review for me. New reviewers are always really appreciated! The more opinions the better! Love you all! Okay, I'll cut the sappy stuff and get to (drum roll) chapter 36!

Chapter Thirty-Six: A Late Night for Both of Us

**Seto Kaiba folded his hands and let his head drop onto them. Today, he had seen Karmina again, and something had really popped inside him. He hadn't wanted her to think she'd managed to break his defenses like this… he had wanted, almost, to see her startled, sad expression. But that hadn't made it much more bearable when it did come. **

**Her eyes had gone wide and teary, and she'd stared at him as if seeing him in a whole new light. Somehow, he didn't think it was a very good new way of seeing him. He couldn't help it; the feeling that he _needed _someone was killing him inside. He couldn't bear to be without her, and he hated it. He was _the _Seto Kaiba, Japan's most wanted bachelor, and the longest standing single rich guy in history. Why throw all of that away for _her?_**

_Because I love her. _**He took a deep swing of coffee and rubbed his temples.** **He didn't want to love her anymore. He wanted to be free again. And the more he tried to forget her, the more he dreamed of holding her in his arms. **

_I have got to lay off the caffeine. _

**With a sigh he turned his laptop off. It wasn't like having it on made it anymore likely that he'd actually get some work done. The other day, he'd almost left the house without his coveted trench coat because he'd been so lost in misery. Mokuba was really taking notice, as were the servants, but _they _pointed out no errors in the mighty Seto Kaiba. Surely nothing was wrong with him. No human emotion to trouble him. Ha. At one time, it had nearly been true. At one time, the only thing he'd cared about besides his company and himself had been his little brother. But now, there was Karmina, and the way she regarded his iciness as the worst thing on earth. Surely how he behaved towards her didn't matter that much. **

**He heaved a deep, angry sigh. He really, really loathed that girl and her sweet smile right now. He loathed her shiny hair, her bright eyes, and the way her emotions showed through even though she was too shy to really tell many people how she felt. It was a lot in her eyebrows, really, now that he thought about it. The way they arched if she was astonished or skeptical, the way they hung limp above her eyes when she was sad, and the way they were perfectly arched when she smiled. **

_Now I'm analyzing her eyebrows. That is incredibly pathetic. _

**He walked over to the window and looked down at the spot where she sang her sad songs. It was right under his window… it had always been, probably for most of his time there. And he'd only recently realized. What had been wrong with him? Oh, that was right, he was busy running a company and making sure his brother had a good childhood. A lot of people said he was selfish, but somehow he couldn't find himself in agreement. If he was selfish, shouldn't he at least have the things he wanted? Shouldn't he be happy?**

**Somehow he knew he'd never be happy without his Karmina. **

**Karmina had circled a few ads, and called the numbers. She had three job interviews this afternoon. Surely she'd get one of them. **

**She straightened her skirt and her blouse nervously. Maybe she was a little overdressed for an interview at the Pizza Palace. Maybe she should go home and cha-**

"**Hello, hello! You must be Karmina! I'm Betty, the manager of Pizza Palace."**

"**Um… hi… Betty."**

"**Don't be nervous, doll. We're all friends here at the Palace. Lovely skirt, by the way!" **

**Betty looked to be about nineteen or twenty years old, but she acted very strange. Her nails were long and painted pink, and her hair was in a small beehive. She looked like the kind of person who was usually chewing gum, but it must be banned for the Palace workers.**

"**Now, you say you're sixteen?"**

**Karmina nodded, then said "Yes, ma'am."**

**Betty cackled. "Come on, doll, there's no reason for that type of talk. Anyhow, we're looking for some younger employees anyway, to attract more of the teen crowd. Just not too much flirting when you're on duty, 'kay? Now, tell me, why do you want this job?"**

"**Um… well, you see… I was just, er, evicted from the foster h- place I formerly lived, and I was… l-looking for, well… I need extra money so I can stop b-being a burden to my friend… you know?"**

**Betty nodded sympatheticly. "We sort of need our employees to be customer friendly, dear… could you do away with the pauses and the ums. And is that a speech impediment, or-"**

"**N-nerves… when meeting new p-people. I'm trying to work on it, though." She smiled when her last sentence didn't falter. She was still scared to death, but learning to hide it better. Another bit of Seto rubbing off on her, no doubt. **

"**Well, doll, I'll need to think it over. We were looking for more of a people person… we might give you a trial day and see how it works out. I'll give you a ring, then."**

**Karmina nodded, smiled, and shook Betty's long nailed hand. "Thank you very much for this opportunity," she said, steadying her nerves so that her words didn't waver. **

**The next stop was a movie rental place. She held her breath and walked in through the door. "H-hello, I'm here for the-"**

"**Interview. You're thirty five and a half second late."**

"**S-sorry, sir."**

**His expression did not grow any kinder. She was sadly reminded of Seto, and her face fell even further. **

"**Now, what is your experience in the movie rental business?"**

**She gaped for a second before shutting her mouth quickly. "I r-really don't have much experience… it wasn't mentioned in the ad… but I am a quick learner, sir."**

"**I see. What makes you think you've got what it takes to work here?"**

"**Um, sir… I think that I have the, er, devotion and attention, as well as the conviction to do well at whatever I apply myself to," she said, hoping it sounded professional and inspiring.**

"**Hmm… I'll think it over, and I'll give you a call if you're the best we can scrounge up."**

**She nearly ran out of there, hoping she never had to return. Finally she was at the last one… hopefully this was nothing like the horrible movie rental guy. **

"**Hello and welcome to Latte House! How can we be of service to you today?"**

**This lady was certainly perky. "Um… I'm Karmina, here for the-"**

"**Job interview! Wonderful! Step into my office, please!"**

**Yes, very perky. **

"**My name is Katie, and I'm thrilled to see that you're interested in working at the Latte House! Now, do you have any experience in this field?"**

**She shook her head, and then remembered to speak for good impressions. "No, ma'am, but I'd love to learn." No stutters this time. Maybe the perkiness had scared the stutters right out of her. **

"**Well, everyone has to start somewhere! Why don't you come back tomorrow for a trial run? Won't that be fun? Then we'll see if you fit in with everyone, and if you can handle the job! What do you say?"**

**Karmina gave a fake smile. "That sounds great," she said with a lot less enthusiasm than Katie. **

**It was 7:30 and Karmina was very tired. But her mind was on Seto and the mean movie rental guy who sort of reminded her of him. **

_**Why does he hate me? I mean… I was a little mean, but not enough to inspire such… hatred… he started it, after all. And now I sound like a two year old. **_

**She stared at the starry sky with a slim smile. Maybe she'd take a little walk through the park. Even though Seto was all she thought of while she was there, her thoughts of him were generally more peaceful when she was surrounded by trees and plants than not. **

**She sat against a tree and listened to the crickets' songs. They were calling out to each other, maybe… happy and content in their little world, not knowing that the girl above them was suffering from a broken heart. **

"**Oh, Seto… why is it that suddenly, all I see is you?"**

**And it was true. In the cricket song she heard his cold laughs and that uncomfortable silence that always led to her saying something stupid. In the trees she saw his dream-self smiling and declaring his love to her. And in the cold air she felt his empty stare, the indifference he now regarded her with. **

**The stars formed broken hears in the sky… they twinkled like the light of his office window, the only light in a sea of dark. **

**She leaned back and stared at them sadly. They were up there, so indifferent, like her Seto. _Wait… mine? Whoever said he was mine? _ **

End note: It's so sad… They love each other so much! Review, everyone!


	37. Pizza Palace Performance

**Guardians**

Note: Well, here we are, chapter thirty seven, and the plot thickens. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this...I've been busy with a million different things, including redoing my room! Anyhow,I hope you enjoy this next installment! Okay, on with it, then! Alexandra, thank you very much for your suggestion of using The Math, by Hilary Duff. Even though I have that CD, I never noticed it! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, coke, or The Math, by Hilary Duff.

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Pizza Palace Performance

**Karmina sighed and slapped the alarm clock with such ferocity that it promptly fell to the floor and made a loud crash. **

"**Karmina?" Joey called from, surprise surprise, the kitchen. **

"**Sorry, knocked something over."**

"**Okay."**

**She sighed again and picked it up, switching on the radio and searching for something warm to wear. **

"**So, that Seto Kaiba is a real jerk, ain't 'e ya'll? That's right folks, today's subject for the Really Early radio talk show is Seto Kaiba. Call us up and rant all ya want!" The radio personality said in a booming voice.**

**She stared at it. "Seto is _not_ a jerk," she told the radio. It didn't answer. Instead, the personality kept on talking as if never interrupted.**

"**Caller number nine, you're on the line."**

"**I'd just like to say that although many people were fooled by his business meeting excuse for his long absence, I for one want the real truth. Do you have any info on what actually happened?"**

**She gaped at the radio and nearly turned it off, but not soon enough to drown out the next words. "Sources tell me that he was seen in the park with a teenage girl. No one seems to have any idea who the girl was, though."**

"**I knew it! Seto Kaiba is such a dirt bag, he's probably been off having an affair, only to come back and resume life as usual, breaking the poor girl's heart."**

**Karmina stared disdainfully at the radio now. It was almost true, but people really ought to get the story straight… maybe she should clear Seto's name for him…**

"**Well, that's the thing… no one's seen this girl since. It's like she vanished."**

**Without another thought, she picked up the phone and dialed the number that the man had given her.**

"**Caller 14, you're on the line," the voice said from the radio and the receiver.**

"**Um… listen, I think you've all got the wrong idea about S- Kaiba. He really was at a meeting, you know."**

"**How do you know that, miss?"**

"**I, er, work at Kaiba Corp, of course."**

"**Really? What's your name?"**

"**Kar-Karen," she lied.**

"**I see. What more of this CEO can you tell us?"**

"**I can tell you this; you forget that he's human too. And he no doubt is tired of all your ridicule. Why can't you people just leave him alone? Don't you understand that it's your fault he's like this?" She felt herself start to cry and willed it to be silent.**

"**Thank you, caller 14," the personality said sternly, "but that's enough of your opinion."**

"**Wait-"**

**And then it was caller 27's turn. She threw the phone and the radio in a heap and forced her legs and arms into respective garments before running out the front door and into the park, where she found a nice quiet bush to hide in while she cried. **

_**Why does it hurt so much to hear them talk about him that way? Is it because I still love him as much as I did… even after what he's done… what I've done? Why do I still feel this way? Why can't I move on?**_

**She heard footsteps and shrunk farther into the bush, tears still falling rapidly from her eyes, freezing onto her cool cheeks. **

**Something soft brushed up against her hand and she jumped. Looking down, she saw a pink lily, so very much like the one Seto Kaiba had once slipped gingerly into her hair. For some reason, she put it in her pocket before she stood up. She'd nearly forgotten it, but she had school today, and if she didn't hurry, she'd be terribly late.**

**Running into the house, throwing on her uniform, and then running down the street took up so much of her time that she managed not to think about Seto Kaiba at all, until she slowed her pace and realized with a pang that she was not going to make it.**

"**DARN IT! STUPID KAIBA! Now he's made me late."**

**The instant the words were out of her mouth, a long black limo came into view. She stared hostilely at it as it slid by. For a fraction of a second, she considered trying to wave it down, but then knew that's only make him tell the driver to go faster. With a sigh she continued down the street, her tears streaming down her face and freezing once more. **

"**I hate you, Seto. I hate everything about you. Your perfect blue eyes, your harsh attempts to laugh and smile, your amazing brown hair, and everything else that makes you so… so… you. I hate it."**

**She sobbed but kept right on walking anyway. Finally, she reached the school building and spotted a single piece of paper lying on the sidewalk. Picking it up, she found numbers and big words that made no sense. _Kaiba dropped this. _She knew it at once. Turning crimson, she folded it and put in her pocket with the lily. **

**Her locker wouldn't open, and there was no one in the hall to help her. She yanked and pulled and finally punched it, feeling all hope of not being late slide out of her. And then she heard carefully measured footsteps coming towards her. She didn't need to turn around to know that Seto Kaiba was coming down the hallway.**

"**Go ahead, laugh at me," she told him in a whisper so low that she didn't think he could possibly have heard it. A sharp, cruel, jet of empty laughter told her that he had.**

"**Is that what you think I'd want to do?" **

**She almost didn't respond, but then she remembered the paper. Pulling it out, she handed it to him without looking at him. "You dropped it in the driveway," she mumbled, fumbling again with her lock. **

**Kaiba snatched it and opened it for her. "It was getting on my nerves," he said before she could ask. For a moment, she looked up and met his deep blue eyes. She started to forget who she was, what she was doing… everything except how she wished those eyes wouldn't be so cold, so alone. And then she was staring at his back as he walked away. **

"**You are too confusing," she told his back as it rounded the corner. The bell rang and she sprinted after him to get to her class.**

"**You're late, Karmina," the teacher reprimanded. Everyone looked strangely at her for a moment before resuming whatever else they'd been doing, forgetting the strange name that didn't register in their minds. Joey smiled at her, but she didn't return it. Her eyes were only for the teen sitting stick straight in the back with his laptop.**

"**Sorry, ma'am," she whispered, staring still at Seto. He didn't seem to be willing to acknowledge her existence at the moment, so she just took her seat and stared at the teacher, never hearing a word that she said.**

**And through the whole day, she was like that; inattentive, unable to think of anything except Seto. When lunch came around she sat alone in the hallway, eating only half a cup of yogurt. Her depression was catching up to her and stealing her appetite. **

"**I still hate this," she said softly, now apparently talking to the soda and coffee machines, neither of which seemed very keen to help her out. **

**_If Seto were here, he'd tell me to stop talking to inanimate objects. Or rather, he'd go on pretending I wasn't here. _**

**She threw the rest of her lunch away and then wandered aimlessly through the halls for a while, too sad even for tears. **

"**I need… I need him. I can't… shouldn't… go on like this," she said resolutely, heading for her next class. "But first… I need to get a job."**

**And as soon as she got home, she checked the messages and found one from Betty. "We've decided to give you a chance here, Karmina, but remember, you'll need to be more of a people person. Come down today at five and we'll give you some basic training to see if you'll work out here or not."**

**Karmina smiled, but it was as empty as Seto's earlier laugh. She changed into something far warmer than her school uniform and set off. Suddenly, back in the cold, she wondered what a lily had been doing in the park. _Some lucky girl's boyfriend was probably bringing her a bouquet. _She sighed and pushed open the door to Pizza Palace.**

"**Welcome back, Karmina! Come on back and we'll get you an apron and introduce you to the team."**

**She followed numbly and pulled on the apron that was handed to her. Betty pointed to the freckeled guy at the cash register first. "This is Kevin," she said with a smile. "He works the cash register and answers the phone. He's too clutzy to make the pizzas." Kevin grumbled but gave Karmina a warm smile and shook her hand. She gave him a falsely warm smile back and then followed Betty into the kitchen. **

"**Here's where we make the pizzas," she said unnecessarily. "This here's Karen and Seth."**

**Karmina fake smiled and inclined her head at them. **

"**But we need you to take the orders. You see, over there's where they order, then Kevin rings em up while you get the pizzas and then you hand them to Kevin. That used to be Bob's job, until he quit. Now we need you to do it."**

**Karmina nodded and walked over to the indicated spot. **

"**Okay," said Betty. "Here comes a customer. Greet them and take their order, then say it into this microphone. Then the girls'll find what you need and put it on the counter over there. Then you just hand it to Kevin."**

**Karmina nodded again and turned her attention to the customer. "Welcome to Pizza Palace, may I take your order, sir?"**

**The man didn't even glance at the menu. "I'll have a large pepperoni and a two liter of diet coke to go."**

"**Large pepperoni and a two liter of diet coke," she said into the microphone. **

**She could just see a pair of hands as they deposited the mentioned objects onto the counter, where she picked them up and handed them to Kevin. **

"**Good job," he whispered before ringing up the man's order and taking his money. **

**The next few people were dine in, so she had to take the orders and then deliver the pizzas to the tables. It all went very well. **

**The door swung open and a tall brunette teen stepped in. "Heya all, I'm here for the next few orders."**

**He had a striking resemblance to Seto Kaiba, but was most certainly not him, for he smiled when he saw her and introduced himself. "I'm Jeff, the delivery guy. You must be Karmina."**

**It was weird having someone know her name. She smiled and it was a little more real. "Yeah, th-that's me," she told him, trying not to think about the person he looked like.**

"**Let me guess, you think I look like Seto Kaiba," he said with a grin. "I get that a lot." **

**She looked at her hands to keep from crying. "You do," she said sadly. "But… it's pretty obvious y-you aren't him."**

**He cocked his head to the side, accepting a large stack of pizzas from Kevin at the same time. **

"**You're s-smiling," she said simply, glad when the door opened and another customer came in. Jeff left while she was taking the order, and she was certain that everything would go back to being fine now that him and the bad memories he stirred up were gone. **

**The door opened again, and she called out "Welcome to Pizza Palace, may I take your or-" She stopped dead in the sentence and stared at this brunette teen and his little brother. No doubt about it, this was the real thing. Seto Kaiba. The frosty gaze and frown were enough to tell her. "-der?" she finished anyway, regaining her calm and pretending he was just any other customer. **

"**Mokuba, order your food, and be quick about it," Seto said coldly. "I can't stand third rate places like this. Reminds me of that dog Wheeler."**

**Karmina balked a little at his behavior, the beautiful image that he was to her shattering before her eyes. Mokuba still looked perplexed, but in this better light and closer up, he recognized her.**

"**Look Seto! It's the girl who won the singing contest!"**

**Seto did look, and in his eyes Karmina saw only disdainfulness at being forced to do so. Either he was a really good actor, or he loathed her completely. "So it is. Now order your food, Mokuba."**

"**We'll take a large pepperoni, a coke, and a glass of water," he said joyously, oblivious to what was truly going on between Seto and Karmina. **

"**Large pepperoni, coke, and a glass of water," Karmina said into the mike, her voice sounding falsely nonchalant and unreal. She picked up the food and took it to a table, despite the fact that the Kaiba brothers had not sat down. **

**Seto Kaiba stared at the table in the same way he had Karmina before sitting down and sipping the water. His little brother attacked the pizza with a grin. "So Karmina, right? Will you sing a song for us?"**

**Seto looked outraged at the 'us' but otherwise said nothing. Karmina stared at the little boy for a moment before she found her voice. "I'm not so sure that now's a good time, Mokuba," she said sweetly, jerking her thumb at the other employees instead of where it should have pointed, at his brother. **

"**Aww… please?"**

**Betty's face appeared in the window. "Go ahead if it makes him happy. Besides, if you won this contest, we'd all love to hear your voice."**

**It was undeniable that the others were curious. Kevin was staring at her and two pairs of hands were visible through the slot in the back. Karmina heaved a deep, deep, sigh. "I don't know what to sing," she said, stalling.**

"**Whatever you feel like," Mokuba said eagerly. Seto was now staring fixedly at the water as if it really interested him. Karmina sighed again. **

"**Um…" she searched her mind, and let the first words she found come out of her mouth. "You're always trying to figure out, what I am all about. If you don't know what the answer is, then just shut up and kiss. It shouldn't take forever to put it all together," her voice rang softly, nervously, and didn't fit the melody. She shifted into her singing self and out of her shyness. "If you can't do the math, then get out of the equation. I am calling you back! This is star 69. Is it a minus or a plus, does enough equal enough? If you can't do the math, then nothing adds up. Tell me why I'm here!" She glanced around, but everyone seemed to want her to go on (everyone had increased a bit, and there were now would be customers watching her as well.) **

"**Sure I want someone to understand, but I don't need the stress. I'm not about bein' analyzed. Like it's some kinda test. Don't have to be a genius, to figure what's between us! If you can't do the math, then get out of the equation. I am calling you back! This is star 69. Is it a minus or a plus, does enough equal enough? If you can't do the math, then nothing adds up. Tell me why I'm here!" She let her eyes go where they were drawn, to Seto Kaiba's face. He was watching her intently, with an unguarded expression for once. She gave him a soft smile and his face closed off. **

"**You can spend your whole life analyzing, justifying, quantifying and dividing, till there's nothing anymore. Why don't you just close your eyes and kiss my lips and let it go, just let it flow, it's what I'm waiting for! Don't have to be a genius to figure what's between us. If you can't do the math, then get out of the equation. I am calling you back! This is star 69. Is it a minus or a plus, does enough equal enough? If you can't do the math, then nothing adds up. Tell me why I'm here! If you can't do the math, then get out of the equation. I am calling you back! This is star 69. Is it a minus or a plus, does enough equal enough? If you can't do the math, then nothing adds up. Tell me why I'm here! Tell me why I'm here!"**

**She tore her eyes off Seto, as if suddenly it burned for them to take in his perfection. The words she'd just sung were so close to the truth that it hurt, but she couldn't let him know that. It was just a song. Still, she remembered telling him how she chose the ones to sing. But surely he wouldn't think of such a trivial thing now. His eyes were colder than solid ice, and much more painful to behold. It seemed as if nothing would ever stir beneath that frozen façade… as if there no longer was a soft side to Seto Kaiba. She wanted to say something, anything, to unfreeze those eyes, but her mouth was stuck shut as she accepted praise and applause. **

"**I… I'll take your orders now," she said lamely to the customers, sliding the bill onto Seto and Mokuba's table without glancing in their direction. **

End note: Yikes, what a long chapter! And some long paragraphs, too! I hope you liked it! Review or the doom bunnies shall devour you!


	38. Raindrops and Heart Thoughts

**Guardians **

Note: Okay, chapter thirty eight, full speed ahead! Well, this didn't take me as long as I'd thought it would! Enjoy it, everyone, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! I'm just borrowing Seto and Joey for the purpose of this fic! Oh, and I don't own Incomplete, either... so no suing me, Backstreet Boys and fans.

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Raindrops and Heart Thoughts

**Betty hired her on the spot and gave her the uniform. "It's yours now," she said with a grin. "We'll have your nametag tomorrow when you get here. Same time, okay?"**

**Karmina nodded and slid the apron and hat into her messenger bag, snapping it shut only after fumbling blindly for a minute. She was pretty rattled up from seeing Seto, still so angry at her, outside of school.**

**As she walked in the cold night air, skittering along in the dark, she felt a chill go down her spine that was unrelated to the temperature. Glancing up, she saw a limo go by. _Seto. He's probably out of aspirin. _**

**She watched it go, standing stock still as the few people still out rushed around her as if she wasn't even there. Only when it began to snow and the light she was standing by started to flicker did she continue on the way to Joey's house. **

"**What took ya so long?" he asked at once.**

"**I was… walking… enjoying the night."**

"**You hate da cold."**

"**Since when are you my keeper, Joey?" she snapped. He actually jumped, taken aback by Karmina's bad temperament. She was usually always kind with her words, whether she felt like it or not, unless you'd done something to make her angry. **

"**Sorry Karmina… I was just worried about ya, bein' out so late an' all."**

"**No… I'm sorry. It just hasn't been a very good day. I shouldn't take that out on you."**

"**What happened?"**

"**Nothing."**

**Even Joey could tell what that tone and pain in her eyes meant. "Kaiba's bein even more of a jerk dan usual, isn't he?"**

"**No, Joey… I told you… it's nothing." **

**He gave up, tempted by the sound of the microwave beeping. "I made hot chocolate!" he declared.**

"**I can tell," she said, smiling at the brown mess that had formerly been the kitchen. "There's coca everywhere."**

"**I guess dere is," he said, pulling out two overflowing mugs with a sheepish grin. "I'm not dat neat wit cookin'."**

"**Obviously," she drawled. She was feeling far too warn out to mind her tone of voice, and let the weariness show for once. "I'm tired," she told him. "I'm going to bed."**

**She sulked off to the bedroom with a heavy heart, remembering that she still had math homework to do. **

**A half hour later she finished the long division worksheet and slid into bed. "That was painstaking," she muttered, putting a hand to her head. "I need painkiller." **

**As she sulked into the kitchen for painkiller, she thought about Seto. _He's probably getting himself some painkiller about now, too. Strange. _And though she couldn't have known this, the instant she tipped her glass and took her pills, Seto Kaiba opened his cabinet to get his own. **_Somehow, I don't think that this medicine is really going to help me… but it's going to have to be enough. _

**Karmina walked over to the window and stared out at the full, glowing moon. It was so whole, so real, and somehow that bothered her. She downed the water as if it could erase the past and make her feel better. Naturally, it didn't help. She sighed and glanced up at the sky, only to see a shooting star. A small smile graced her lips, and she realized that she had no idea what to wish for. _I could wish… to be set free… to be able to fall in love again, only this time with Joey… but is that a wise wish to make? I mean… is it what I really, truly want? I want to be happy, but… maybe… I think somehow I'd be happier if… I don't know. But I wonder… is Joey the right person for me? He makes me smile… and he makes me laugh… but… he doesn't make me… make me dream of his face at night… and think about him all the time… and I don't feel that warm content when I'm around him. Isn't that… isn't that love?_**

**She seated herself on the bed and continued to watch the shooting star. It was such a simple thing, really, but still so complicated. The way it streaked through the sky in a path like that seemed like such an easy thing, but thinking about all the technicalities made it confusing and amazing all at the same time. It was like love, like life. It sounded so simple, sometimes… but it really, truly, was a complete mess. **

"**Gosh, I'm in an interesting mood tonight," she said to herself with another empty little smile. "It must be because I saw… him… today… talked to him… and had no way of getting away… trapped like a bird in a cage… and I didn't even try to fix things… I'm such a baby. I wish… I wish I had the courage to face him… to really face him… and tell him how I feel… however it is that I feel… And sure, I have no idea what I'd say, if I could… but just being there and trying it would mean so much…" **

**She stared up at that full moon, wishing, hoping that she would somehow know how it was that she really felt inside. And suddenly, just as the first bottled up tear came rolling down her cheek, the rain started to fall. And in his office, Seto Kaiba was staring up at the same moon, and watching the same rain fall down. Somehow, it seemed, they both knew that this was a moment they shared, a pain they both could recognize. Even Kaiba had to admit the connection with her he felt that night. **

"**It's strange, but I think she's looking up at the sky too. It's almost like I feel her in my head again," he said to himself before realizing what he was doing. Talking to himself. Just like she used to do. **_You know…even though I try to hate her, hate her because she wouldn't forgive me, and because I don't want to need her this way… I still can't seem to do it. I think about her still, all the time. Even when I don't mean to… even when you'd think I'd be too busy… she's always there. Why? Why can't I get her out of my head?_

**Karmina raised her face to the sky, opened the window, and climbed out into the cold rain. "If I can't make myself forget… can't let go… then at least I can try to numb the pain," she told herself, letting the cold beads hit her skin, hoping that somehow, they'd wake her up, and take her back to life as it had been without him, knowing that that wasn't really what she wanted. **

**Seto Kaiba opened his laptop, and typed away in his journal, feeling foolish but relieved all the same. **_Maybe I won't throw myself into the rain as… she… does… but this helps, in its own way. _

**The girl spread her arms wide and danced in circles, letting her tears fall and mingle with the rain. She wouldn't go there, to her place, because it was too near to him and all of the new things that made her sad. Instead, she'd find a place inside herself where she could feel just as safe, and just as open and honest about how she felt. **

**And somewhere in the distance, as he typed away on his computer, Seto Kaiba could hear, though faintly, the sounds of a radio, the sounds of music that, for once, was not Karmina's voice. _"I tried… to go on like I never knew you… I'm awake, but my world is half asleep. I prayed, for this heart to be unbroken but without you all I'm going to be is… Incomplete."_**

**That was exactly how he felt, although he would rather die than admit that a song could really explain how he felt. Besides, that would be all to similar to her. And there he was, thinking about her again. **

…………………………………………………

**(And here you thought I wouldn't include Wheeler) Joey Wheeler watched Karmina from his window, wishing that he could go out there and comfort her. But he knew that he would only make things worse. As much as he hated to admit it, even he could tell that Karmina belonged with Kaiba. It was something in the way that her eyes were so deep where his were so closed… the way that they both hid their pain, in different ways. He was nothing like Karmina, could never be like her. And as much as he wanted to, he knew he could never really understand her the way that his nemesis did. **

"**Dis sucks," he said sadly. "I love hr, I know I do… but dere's nothin' I can do ta make her betta, except stay away… stop tryin' to make her like me… 'cause I want her ta be happy, most of all."**

**He watched her dance, and cry, and sing strings of unconnected choruses and verses that he couldn't make much sense of. It was sad, really, to see a singer not knowing what to sing. And even so, her voice was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. He took a step towards the open window, to close it or to go out, he didn't exactly know, but then stopped. **

"**Dis is da time for makin' a decision, I think. I want her ta be happy, so… I'd betta let her work things out for herself. And it ain't likely she'll pick me, but dat's okay… dere's lotsa hot girls at school." It was a half hearted joke, but Joey was right when he said he wasn't like them. He could pick himself up with ease. "Now I need a big ole donut!" And the food helped, of course! **

End note: Sorry about the lack of action… this was one of my overview and emotional chapters without much forward momentum. Just summing up the way our characters feel!


	39. Gossip

**Guardians **

Note: Alright everyone, here we are at chapter thirty-nine, one away from forty. Aren't you proud of me for sticking with it this long? Review, everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or pop-tarts.

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Gossip

**The next morning, which also happened to be the last day of school before they got out for spring break, Karmina woke feeling groggy and drenched. She'd fallen asleep on the asphalt outside her window, in the rain, and Joey, who'd fallen asleep into a box of donuts, had not gotten a chance to carry her into bed as he normally would have. Her head was pounding as she climbed into the house, looked at the clock, and then ran down the hall into the bathroom to take a hot shower. **

**When she emerged several minutes later, refreshed and wrapped in a towel, with another one around her head, she noticed Joey, his face still in the donut box. She normally would have found this funny, but right now was hardly in the mood for laughter. She hadn't really been since she'd seen Seto that day in the park. Instead, she snuck into her room and yanked on her uniform, glad that Joey was still asleep. **

**Although it was early still, she packed her backpack, made a few finishing touches to last night's homework, and headed out the door, a pop-tart in her hand. She ate the whole thing without ever tasting a hint of cinnamon or brown sugar, since she was so busy brooding over her loss and stupidity. **

_**Why didn't I just tell him I accepted his apology… I mean, Seto Kaiba, apologizing to me, the zero. I should have seen it for the miracle it was. Instead, I had to be insecure and ruin everything. He hates me now… and I can't see this broken heart healing anytime soon, not when I know that we were meant to be. I mean… in so many ways we're different, but in so many more, we're the same. **_

**The sky was dark, exactly the way she felt inside, when she finally ambled up the drive, by now so upset that she hardly saw where she was going. It was either that she was trapped in thought or that the tears, with clumps of eye shadow and eyeliner trapped in them were blocking her view which caused her to run into someone who'd been emerging from a car in the drive. **

"**How many times do I have to tell you to watch where you're going!" Seto Kaiba snapped.**

**Blinking the tears out of her eyes, she saw that the car was, in fact, a limousine. She hastened to wipe her eyes. **

"**Don't bother, I've already seen it. You're just as weak as ever."**

**_At least he's talking to me,_ she thought sadly, feeling her tears start up with a vengeance. "J-just leave me alone, S-Seto… you don't have to b-be so m-mean to m-me…" But he hadn't heard. He was already gone, taking his cold stare with him. **

"**That went well," she muttered, wiping her eyes and heading straight for the bathroom to wash the smeared makeup off her face. After all, the last thing she needed was to be ridiculed by the few people who knew she was there. And though she nearly turned around when she saw a trench coat tail disappearing around the corner, she was determined enough to keep going. **

**In the bathroom, several friends were laughing and giggling, and, not surprisingly, kept on doing so when she entered. **

"**Did you hear that stuff on the radio they keep playing about Seto Kaiba?"**

**Giggles. "Yeah, of course I have… the real question is who hasn't… they play it like seven times a day."**

**More giggling. "That Karen girl's a real nutcase… of course everyone knows that isn't her real name." **

Even more giggling. "I never thought I'd be saying this… but I think she's Kaiba's girlfriend, or his ex."

**Silence. "You really think he's hiding a girlfriend in that building of his?"**

"**She can't go to our school… we'd know for sure if someone here had gotten that close to him."**

**Karmina shifted uncomfortably and ripped off a paper towel, which was when the girls noticed her. **

"**Um, excuse me, but it's rude to- What happened to you, did you get run over?"**

"**No… I'm fine. Nothing's happened." The fact that her stupid tears had started back up from the mention of the new scandal she'd inadvertently caused didn't help that statement. **

"**Your boyfriend broke up with you, didn't he?" one of the girls said knowingly.**

**Karmina jumped a little. "No…" she bit back the 'I wish' that was on the tip of her tongue. Because she did wish. She wished a lot that he was her boyfriend, or that he had been once. **

"**Right," she said, rolling her eyes. "Denial. It's cute, but utterly useless." **

**Karmina shrugged, wiped her eyes, and watched sadly as they went back to their conversation from before, unaware that they'd stumbled upon the very girl they were gossiping about. **

**Trying to pay attention in class was about as easy as trying to speak up in front of celebrities would have been. She just couldn't focus. The one time she snapped into reality, the teacher was assigning them an essay on their thoughts about love and tragedy to tie in to the various love stories and poems they'd read lately. An inward groan was all she got before she saw Seto's face and fell into thoughts of him again. **

_**Bet he's not happy about that mushy essay, is he? Probably going to pay her to give him a good grade or something. Well, I, for one, actually do my school work. **_

**Lunchtime came, she ate a few bites of salad, and then she shuffled back into class to pretend to pay attention, and to try as hard as could to actually do so. **

**Finally, the day ended and she packed up her things, shoving the long ignored novel in with the rest of it despite the fact that she knew she wouldn't read it at all over spring break. She'd probably work at the Pizza Palace and then mope around the house. **

**Her head was hung as she walked slowly back to Joey's house, wondering vaguely if the box of donuts was still on the counter with a Joey's head shaped indent in it. Probably was. **

_**Ah, spring break, a time to dwell upon the past and waste a large part of my salary on painkillers that will never numb my broken heart. Hey, that was poetic… hmm… well, there's one plus to depression, then. **_

**The box was indeed still on the counter, and her apron was still on her bed where she'd left it. She pulled it on, tucked her wallet, now much more precious cargo, into her purse and headed off to take a long, long walk to Pizza Palace. **

End note: I wonder what mysterious events spring break will hold for our love triangle? Review and you'll find out sooner!


	40. Vacation

**Guardians**

Note: Well, we've hit chapter forty at long last. It seems like only yesterday I was writing the first chapter and wondering whether or not anyone would like it. Now I'm the happiest girl in the world, with over 280 reviews! YAY! Okay, then, on to chapter forty! Don't forget to review!

Chapter Forty: Vacation

**Karmina walked into the house and jumped nearly a foot in the air. Tea Gardner and Yugi Moto were sitting on the couch with Joey. **

"**Um… hi?" she asked/said. **

"**Hi Karmina!" Yugi said happily, looking like he was about to hug her. **

"**Hi, Karmina," Tea said with similar enthusiasm. **

"**Why are you g-guys here?" she asked them, looking at Joey suspiciously. **

"**We're taking a trip this spring break!" Yugi announced.**

"**To the beach," Tea continued.**

"**And we want ya ta come wit us," Joey said. Karmina opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "And before ya say no, I got somethin' ta tell ya. No matter how much ya sit at home an' cry over it, Kaiba ain't gonna just show up and kiss ya or whatever it is you want from him. 'Sides, it'll be fun goin' ta the beach wit all your friends."**

**Friends. That word caught her off guard. She sighed and pulled at the apron. "Well, if I can get off work, then I guess I'll come."**

"**Great!" Tea exclaimed. "Do you have a swimsuit?"**

**Karmina shook her head. "Well, no… I… no."**

"**Great! We can go swimsuit shopping together!"**

"**Er… great."**

**Tea grabbed her hand. "Come on, it'll be fun! I haven't gone with anyone in ages, since the boys are no help. Plus, we can drop by the Palace and ask your boss for a week of vacation."**

**Having no other choice, Karmina went with Tea out the door and into the mall. **

"**Okay, so… I think you'd be so cute in a bikini, so that's what we're getting you."**

"**Um… okay… just not too expensive… my paycheck might not be able to handle-"**

"**No, this is my treat. I'm dragging you off to the beach, so I'm buying the supplies."**

**Karmina gaped at her. "I c-can't let you do that."**

"**Sure you can, but I'm picking it out, so consider us even!"**

**Tea tried on a few suits, asked her opinion, and then bought a navy blue halter top bikini. "Now for yours. We want something that'll make the boys drool, so…" she picked up several bikinis, two of them halters and the rest normal straps. "Go on, try them on!"**

**Feeling silly, she pulled on a pink suit, which Tea waved away at once. "Pink isn't your color, I can tell. You're a light blue type of girl, I think." She took all the pink ones away and handed her a light blue halter with a skirt bottom and a triangle of cloth hanging down to cover more of the stomach. She slipped into it and stepped out of the room, where Tea gasped. **

"**That's the one! I know it is!"**

**So she bought that one for Karmina, who tried to pay for it but had her hand slapped away. "I told you, it's my treat."**

**And that's how she ended up packing a suitcase full of clothes and sun tan lotion, and walking to the airport with Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Yugi. Halfway there, they met a black haired boy who she did not know.**

"**Hi guys. Oh, this lovely lady must be Karmina," he said when he saw her.**

"**Oh… yeah… I'm Karmina." **

**He shook her hand enthusiastically before settling in beside Tristan in the little crowd and talking heatedly about something. **

"**Don' worry about him, he happens ta be too busy tryin' ta date my sista to bug ya any," Joey whispered, though not so close to her like usual. **

"**Oh… that's good… because you know, Joey… I'm still not ready to-"**

"**We aren't gonna talk about dat this week, okay?"**

"**Um… all right…"**

**He smiled and resituated his suitcase. She could tell that something about him, or about the way he treated her, had changed. **

"**Um… I know you said not to talk about it, but… have you… do you like someone else, now?"**

**He didn't answer her. Instead, he grinned and ran up to a brunette girl who was waving at them from inside the airport. **

_**Okay… that's interesting. **_

"**That's Serenity, his sister," Tea said matter of factly. **

"**Oh."**

**Tristan and Duke now appeared to be fighting for her attention, and Joey was glaring menacingly at them both. **

"**Hi," Serenity said to Karmina with a smile. **

"**Hi… um, my name's K-"**

"**Karmina, I know. Joey never shuts up about you on the phone. I'm his sister, Serenity. It's great to finally meet you!"**

**_Is everyone Joey knows overly happy like this? _"It's… nice… to meet you, too."**

"**I'm really excited to be going to the beach with you guys," she said happily. **

"**Um… yeah… it sounds like a l-lot of fun."**

**An announcement over the intercom told them that it was time to board their flight. Karmina was not too excited about the idea of riding on a plane, but she wasn't about to make a scene, so she stepped as calmly as she could into the vehicle. **

"**Nervous?" Joey asked.**

"**Only a whole lot," Karmina said with an empty little grin. **

"**C'mon, cheer up, Karmina, we're gonna have a lot of fun."**

"**I'll try… but-"**

"**Look, da plane lady's bringin' us food!"**

**She sighed and accepted a bag of peanuts from him, realizing for the first time that she was sitting alone with him, and by the window. The others were scattered throughout the compartment, as she could tell by looking for the pointy hair of Yugi and Tristan. **

"**Joey… how long is this flight gonna take?"**

"**About two hours."**

**She sighed again, and suddenly realized how sleepy she felt. Her eyelids drooped, and she fought to stay awake. _Don't fall asleep now… it's not time to- oh I'm tired… _She yawned and fell asleep, her head falling onto Joey's shoulder. **

**Joey stared at her for a minute and then smiled, touching his lips to the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, Karmina," he whispered, wishing more than anything that she loved him as much as he loved her. **

End note: Aww… isn't it sweet? I wonder what's going to happen at the beach! Wait, _I_ already know that, but you still have to wonder! Review and you'll know soon enough!


	41. Arrival

**Guardians **

Note: Wow, I got a lot of reviews quick for that chapter. I know you're all hyped to see Kaiba, so don't worry, we'll be hearing from him very soon! Here's chapter 41. Enjoy and review, everyone!

Chapter Forty-One: Arrival

**Joey watched her nearly the entire time she slept, watched her every breath, and every time she tossed or turned, worries in her dreams. And every time she groaned in pain or frustration, his hand strayed to her face, brushing her hair out of it, caressing it, making sure that she was still all right. Sometimes he thought she almost relaxed at his touch…almost as if he could be the one to make her whole again… to fix her broken heart. But he knew that he wasn't, couldn't be. **

"**You're beautiful, Karmina, inside and out… but it's something more den dat… dat makes me love you. It's something about da way dat you can cry and still look so strong, and so brave." **

**She stirred just a little and put and stretched her hand outward, reaching for some goal just beyond her reach. He took that hand and kissed it, just because it felt right, and just because it let him dream, for only a moment, that she was his… that he was the one she wanted to be with, the one her hand was stretching out for. **

**The plane landed and he knew it was time to wake her up. Letting go of the hand that he'd still been holding on to, he put on his big-brother smile and prodded her awake. **

"**What? Who? Where?" she gasped, sitting up and staring around her. "Oh… we're here…" she noticed. "Good."**

"**Come on, da other's are already off da plane, but I had ta wake ya up."**

"**I slept the whole time?"**

"**Snored, too."**

"**Sorry! I must have… bothered you."**

"**Well, a little, but dat's okay. Tristan's way worse den you."**

**She smiled and yawned, stretching her arms. "I feel so… tired, still…" she said sadly. Then she realized what she was doing and put on a fake smile. "But anyway… we should find the others."**

**Joey nodded and walked off the plane, helping his sister find her suitcase, and not letting Duke or Tristan help. "If you wanna help someone, go an help Karmina."**

**Tristan grinned. "I would have thought you'd wanna do that, Joey." **

**He glared and shook his head. "Don start wit me, Tristan."**

**Tristan shrugged, but didn't help Karmina. She managed plenty fine on her own, although she felt a little pang at the idea of taking a trip. **

**_A business trip… that's where Seto told them he was. Saying that he was with me… that would ruin his image… ruin his life… and his future. And besides, that's not something he would want to admit. He never… never should've followed me that day. It would have been better for the both of us if he hadn't. _**

**The hotel they stayed at was fancy enough, in its own way, with those little chocolates on the pillows and nice towels. It was formal and too fancy to be real, a lot like a certain concrete and steel structure that she had spent little time in, but where it seemed her heart belonged. She shook her head to clear it, and threw her suitcase onto the bed. **

**Serenity and Tea followed her in and did the same. "We're sharing this room, since we're the only girls. But I doubt we'll be in here much. The beach is much more interesting."**

**Karmina sighed and found a window to open. She also found the door to a balcony, which she found comforting and sad at the same time. **

"**Don't you love the smell of sea air?" Tea asked. **

"**It is… nice…" she mused, but she was really talking about the sky and the balcony and the memories that just then weren't painful, but just there. **

"**Well, I think the boys'll want to go the beach soon, so we'd better get ready," Tea said with a smile. **

**Karmina nodded and found the swim suit, her eyes unfocused and her thoughts drifting. **

"**Hey, Karmina," Tea said, her voice empty of its usual buoyancy. "You seem sad. Do you want to talk about it?"**

"**No."**

**Serenity hadn't said a word, and looked ready to keep it that way, but then she looked up at Karmina. "My brother loves you, you know. He tries to make it sound like it doesn't hurt him, the way you act about Kaiba, but I can tell that it does. He can be an idiot sometimes, but he's the sweetest guy that you'll ever meet, and it isn't nice of you to hurt him like this."**

**Taken aback, she stared at the girl for a moment before responding. "You don't understand… how it feels… to have your heart trampled on... and to know that it's partly your own fault."**

"**Isn't that what you're doing to Joey? Trampling on his heart?"**

"**I never… put my _image _before him… never told him that he didn't matter… and besides… love is something that… that makes you so happy you think you might just die from being too content… its where you know you belong to this one person, and you shouldn't ever be apart. How could Joey… how could he feel that way about someone like me?"**

"**I don't know, Karmina, I just know that he does. You didn't see him on that plane, when he thought no one was watching. He never looked away from you the whole time, you know that? And let me tell you, Joey Wheeler paying attention to something besides food for that long… it's a miracle."**

**Karmina sighed and looked down. "Did he… really look at me… the whole time?"**

**Serenity nodded and Tea grinned. "Even when the stewardess brought more peanuts."**

"**R-really?" That news was quite shocking to her. She'd always thought that, no matter what, food would always come first to Joey Wheeler. There seemed to be a lot left for her to learn. "That's… amazing…"**

"**I know. So… all I'm asking is… give my big bro a chance, okay?"**

**Tea looked between them. "Listen, Karmina… I have to agree with Serenity on this one. I mean, I know you got your heart broken, and I know that you're scared and all that… but I think that, if you're going to heal… then Joey's your best bet. He's been hurt too… and I don't think he'd ever hurt you… at least not on purpose."**

**Karmina sighed. "It isn't that simple. A lot of the time… I want to like Joey that way… I want to move on… but then… I just can't. It's like I hit this… wall… like there's something I should be seeing that I'm not."**

**The girls shrugged. "Well, I don't know… it sounds to me like you're just trying to come up with an excuse for yourself," Tea said. But anyway, enough of this talk… it's time to head down to the beach!" **

**She lead the way down to the boys' rooms (of which there were two) and, not surprisingly, they'd already made a mess of the rooms, but they were ready for the beach nonetheless. Karmina felt, for some reason, embarrassed to be seen in a swimsuit by Joey, and looked down, cheeks flaming. **

"**C'mon you guys, I'm staved, so let's get down dere and find a good ole food stand!"**

**Everyone groaned.**

End note: What will the sweet sea air bring to our travelers, I wonder? That's for me to know and you to find out next chapter! Review!


	42. The Beach

**Guardians**

Note: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I love you all! Well, anyway, here it is, chapter 42. Keep up all the reviews!

Chapter Forty-Two: The Beach

**The instant she saw the sparkling water, it felt as if her troubles vanished in the vastness of the ocean. A little, real smile formed on her face and she raced the others to the water, laughing just a little. When they reached the water, she stopped and stared. She'd only been swimming two times in her entire life, and this didn't resemble the calm lake at all. **

"**C'mon, Karmina, da water's grea-" Joey was cut off by Tristan and Duke pulling him underwater. Karmina giggled and stepped into the waves, falling over and being pulled up by Joey. **

"**F-forceful tide, isn't it?" She said with a grin. **

"**Ya scared?"**

"**A little."**

"**Don' be."**

**She shrugged and joined the others in body surfing. Every time the waves pulled her under, the same strong arms were there to pull her out, and they weren't Seto's, but Joey's. She had to admit that his being there did make her feel safe. **

_**Am I… starting to crush on Joey again? I think I might be… but then, maybe not… I just don't know. He's here, and Seto isn't… that could be why I feel this way. **_

**After a while, she retreated to the sand to try and think things out. All she really managed was to complicate things. **

"**Drat it! Why can't I figure this out?"**

"**What can't ya figure out?" Joey asked, causing her to jump.  
**

"**Where'd you come from?"**

"**I've been here a while."**

"**Oh."**

"**What can't ya figure out, Karmina?"**

**She gave a little fake smile. "The honest truth, or a lie that makes you feel better?" **

**He seemed shocked at her attempt at humor, but then he recovered and laughed. "The truth would be nice, but if you don' wanna tell me, I under-"**

"**This… life… you. I can't figure out who I'm supposed to be with, if it's you, or him, or neither of you… it's just too much to think about."**

**He stared. "I told ya I didn't wanna talk about dis… but I guess if it bugs ya dat much, I'll give ya my two cents worth on it."**

"**Okay…"**

"**I think… that you should do whateva feels right to you. I've seen da way ya look at Kaiba, and I know he loves ya, even if he is a self centered jerk."**

"**Don't… just don't."**

"**Right… sorry."**

**It was Karmina's turn to stare. Not once had he mentioned that he cared about her. "You… you didn't say anything about liking me. Do you… do you still…?"  
**

**Joey sighed and took on the most un-Joeyish expression possible. "Well… yeah, I do… but dats why I want you ta be happy, even if it means I can't be da one for you."**

**Tears welled in her eyes. That was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. "Oh… Joey," she whispered, throwing her arms around him. "You always know just how to make me feel better."**

**He flinched a little, but soon relaxed and smoothed her hair gently. "Karmina… are ya okay now?"**

"**Completely? No… I've still got a lot of things… to work out and stuff. But I do feel a little better now."**

**He smiled. "I'm glad. You aren't as pretty when you're sad."**

**She looked up, saw that it was a joke, and swatted him in the head. "Always so sensitive… aren't you?**

"**I think it's time for another hot dog!" He announced, getting up. "Want one?"**

"**N… sure."**

**She followed him to the hot dog stand, took the hot dog, and then sat down on the now moonlit beach with him. The others, she saw, were off doing their own things and getting ready to go back to the hotel. **

**Joey's hair was lit up by the moonlight, and she blushed despite herself. In that moment, she could see the person that she'd liked so much before. And then she thought of Seto, and he was gone, replaced by her friend, but never love interest, Joey Wheeler. And suddenly, she knew what she was going to have to do.**

"**Joey… I know what I'm gonna do."**

"**Oh yeah, wat's dat?"  
**

"**I'm gonna set things right with Seto. And if… if it doesn't work… then maybe, just maybe, there can be… we could be… together."**

"**Good luck patchin' it up wit moneybags, Karmina," he said, wolfing down the hot dog and standing up. **

"**Thanks, Joey."**

**It was a long and quiet ride back to the hotel, during which Karmina restled with indecision and the decisions she didn't want to admit, even to herself. **

End note: Tune in to chapter 43, which just might feature our favorite CEO! (Gosh, I wonder who that could be?) Review, dearies!


	43. Pick up the Phone

**Guardians**

Note: Well, here's chapter forty-three! I'm so far ahead of you guys in writing it that I sometimes have no idea what you're talking about in reviews, but now I get it... here's a finally Seto-including chappie for ya'll! Enjoy! Don't forget your reviews! (I don't update until I have quite a few of them from this chapter)

Chapter Forty-Three: Pick up the Phone

**Karmina sighed and stared down at the hotel phone. It was 2:00 AM, and she hadn't slept a wink. She wondered what would happen if she asked the operator to connect her to Kaiba Corp. Most likely, she'd never even get to talk to Seto, but a long line of recordings, secretaries, and voice messages. She sighed again and shifted a little. After all, the cold concrete of the balcony wasn't all that comfortable a place to decide your future. **

**She hit the talk button, then hit end. She just couldn't decide what to do. She needed to talk to him, and it couldn't wait. If it did, she'd probably lose the nerve. She hit the talk button again.**

"**Op-perator… c-can you put me through t-to Kaiba Corp, please? It's k-kind of urgent."**

"**One moment please."**

**She tapped her fingers on the rail, waiting. **

"**Your call will be put through in approximately five seconds."  
**

**There was a pause, and then she heard the tones of seven different numbers being dialed. She held her breath and then-**

"**Hello, you've reached Kaiba Corp, how may I help you?"**

**That was most certainly a secretary. "Um… I know you m-might not be able to connect me with him right away, but… I n-need to t-talk to Seto… even if I h-have to leave a message or… or… something."  
**

"**May I inquire as to the reason of your call?"**

"**I j-just told you, I NEED TO TALK TO SETO RIGHT NOW! And don't tell me he's sleeping, because I know for a fact that he's awake right now in his office working, with caffeine and aspirin as his only company."  
**

"**Ma'am, I need to know why you need to speak with Mr. Kaiba."**

"**Could you just tell him that Karmina called, and says she's sorry?"**

"**Sorry? I mean, of course I can do that, Miss Karmina. Should I leave him a number?"**

"**Tell him to call…" she glanced at the phone she was holding, and then read the number on it to the secretary. "And please… tell him now. It's… important, to the both of us, that we talk this out."**

"**Certainly, I'll tell him in the morning."  
**

"**No you won't, you'll tell him now!"**

"**Yes, ma'am."**

**It would seem that both of them were shocked at her outburst. "I'm sorry… it's just that I r-really need to talk to Seto."**

**The secretary, who'd never had a call quite like this one before, sighed and then smiled to herself. "Hold on for a minute, miss, I'll see if he's willing to take this call."**

**Although she knew he wasn't going to be happy about this, something in the tone of that girl's voice told her that she should at least try to get him to talk with her. Holding her breath, she rapped gently on the door. "Mr. Kaiba sir, you have a phone call on line one."**

"**Tell them I'm busy."**

"**But Mr. Kaiba, she says it's urgent. Surely you can spare a moment."**

"**She who? If it's another magazine, tell them I don't do inter-"**

"**It's a girl by the name of Karmina, sir."**

**Even through the door, she could hear him stop typing and sit absolutely still. Then, to her delight, she heard him pick up the phone. **

"**And they said it was a good idea for me to stop playing the matchmaker," she said with a grin. And then she heard the thud of the phone being slammed back into the receiver. He'd just hung up. **

"**Mr. Kaiba… you could've just told me you didn't want to take that call."**

"**You're fired."**

"**But I-"**

"**Leave now, you're fired."**

"**Yes, sir. Just don't forget, your flight leaves at dawn tomorrow." She walked slowly out of the building, but she wasn't really sad. It had been too stressful working for him anyway. The only thing that was on her mind was who that girl Karmina was, and what _she_ must be feeling at the time. **

**Karmina stared down at the phone, tears in her eyes. He'd hung up on her. She knew it was him, because she'd heard a loud slam that could only be an angry Seto Kaiba throwing a phone back onto the receiver. **

"**He won't even talk to me," she said sadly. "Won't even give me five seconds of his time, just enough for me to say that I'm sorry. Well… he never liked it when I said that, but what else is he expecting? After all… how else do you end a fight except with 'I'm sorry'?"**

**That night, she fell asleep with the phone in her hand, curled in a ball, with the puddle of her tears beside her.**

End note: So sad… he won't even talk to her… What's going to happen next? Review and the next chappie'll be here before you know it!


	44. Buisness Trip

**Guardians**

Note: Okay, here's the next chapter, everyone. Thanks much for the reviews, and please keep it up! I hope you like it!

Chapter Forty-Four: Business Trip

**Seto Kaiba forced the last few items into his suitcase, typed down a few numbers, and pulled on his favorite trench coat. He was in a right state this morning, more so than usual, because of his earlier phone call. He wasn't really sure why he'd slammed the phone down. When he'd picked it up, he'd had every intention of calmly dealing with her like he did his associates. But when he tried to speak, nothing came out, and he lost his temper with her for making him feel so uncertain. **

_She probably cried, _**he thought matter of factly, forcing himself to feel nothing from the statement. He was getting better, now, at pretending she didn't matter, but that night, with the phone in his hand and her on the other end, it was like he hadn't made any progress at all. That irked him to no end. **

"**Mr. Kaiba sir, are you ready to go?" Roland asked. **

"**Yes."**

**He followed him down into the limo and sat scowling in the back for a moment before erasing any trace of emotion from his face, and even from his eyes. He was going to a business meeting down by some beach in some place, he didn't care where. It would be good to get back to business matters, dealing with other companies and such. Good to take his mind off of her, and off of the phone call and his fired secretary. **

"**What are you waiting for Roland, drive!"**

"**Yes, sir."  
**

**And he did just that. **

**During the trip, he sat stock still with his laptop poised on his lap, not typing. Something about being on this plane, in this seat next to the one by the window, reminded him of Karmina. It was almost like she'd been here. He could almost smell that soft, flowery, slightly dejected scent that she carried with her, almost hear her voice and feel her drooping head on his shoulder. It was eerie, almost like magic, although he still refused to admit in the existence of such things, at least in this world. **

**But he caught himself staring at that empty seat for most of the ride, and at his own strangely weighted shoulder. **

_I guess it is possible that we still have some sort of… connection, or something. That maybe we can sort of… tell what the other's been doing, or has done, sometimes. No, I'm just losing it, flat and simple. Yes, that's it. I'm losing it. _

**Meanwhile, Karmina stared at the water sadly, ignoring everyone and everything around her. Earlier, Tea and Serenity had found her asleep on the balcony and prodded her awake, dragging her inside. They'd forced her into her swimsuit and down to the beach, and she'd never said a word. She was in a bit of shock, really. He'd hung up on her. **

"**C'mon, Karmina, stop being so depressing," Serenity insisted. "You're making my brother worry, and that's not normal."**

**She didn't say anything. She didn't feel she had the words for what was on her mind just now. There were no words for having your heart ripped out and being unable to feel anything but sadness anymore. No words to describe the extremity of her pain. **

"**Karmina, please stop it. At least tell me what's happened to make you like this."**

**She opened her mouth and closed it. This was not Serenity's business in the least. Why should she tell her what had happened? Instead, she shook her head. **

"**Alright, I'll leave you alone for now, but you're in for it tonight."**

**She sighed and leaned back. Might as well get a tan while she was melting away inside. **

**Someone sat down next to her, and she glanced carelessly beside her to see Joey. He wasn't smiling, and somehow that only served to make her all the more sad. **

"**Karmina, what did dat jerk do?"**

**She found words to defend her Seto. "He didn't do anything it wasn't his right to do," she muttered tonelessly. "And it's none of your concern."**

"**I can't believe you'd say dat. Of course it's my concern I-"**

"**Don't. I don't want to hear it, Joey." Truthfully, it didn't matter to her anymore. Seto hated her, and she knew now that she loved him completely and had no room for Joey Wheeler. **

"**I was going to say that I care about you, because you're my friend. And you're my sistuh's friend."**

**She sighed and looked away. "I don't care if you care," she said coldly. **

"**I think you do," Joey said, hitting her lightly with his palm. "You're just bein' too depressin' to admit it."**

"**So what if I am?"**

**He grinned broadly and grabbed her arm, dragging her down the beach and dunking her in the water. She sputtered, coughed, and gave a little, hollow laugh. It made her feel only a small, miniscule amount better to be in the cool, comforting water. She hopped on Joey and pushed him under, laughing all the time in a sort of giddy denial of her pain. He came up sputtering and laughing, swallowing a lot of water. **

**He smiled softly at her. "Dere, dat's better, isn't it?"**

**She shrugged. "I suppose." The euphoria of being in the chilled water had worn off and she was bitter again. But Joey didn't let her dwell on it. He kept her occupied, and then took her, and only her, out to a restaurant that night. **

"**Now are ya gonna tell me what happened or do I have ta force it outta ya?"  
**

"**You'll have to force it out of me, Joey. I don't want to talk about it."**

**He grinned and started tickling her without relent, earning stares from the waiter and several other patrons. She fought laughter but eventually her old laugh shone through, and Joey stopped tickling her. She slapped him on the arm. "Why can't you let me wallow in sorrow?"**

"**It's my job."**

"**I wouldn't doubt it."**

**As they ate, Karmina thought for a while. Perhaps, she thought, Seto had been more shocked than angry. Maybe, when he hadn't known what to say, he'd panicked in his own way, and turned to rage instead. How she guessed that she wasn't sure, but once she did, she was almost positive that it was true. "He wasn't really that mad…" she said aloud.**

"**Ready ta talk about it now?"**

"**I think so. Last night… I called Seto. And he… he hung up on me… without even letting me say a single word. I though… until just now, I though that he hated me and never wanted to see me again, but… I think… really, he was just shocked and confused. He's like that, you know. When he's not sure what to do, he just acts angry, because it's what he knows best."**

**Joey stared. "You understand money bags pretty good, don't ya?"**

**She blushed. "We were… very close, for a while there. Closer, I think, than either of us even realized, until… we weren't, anymore."**

**He regarded her for a long time, then, his normally open face unreadable. "You really love him, don't ya?"**

**She turned a deeper shade of red. "Yes, I do."**

**He leaned back. "The way you feel about him… that's how I feel about you, Karmina. And dat's why… dat's why it's hard for me ta say dis… but… you an' him… somethin' about da way you talk about him… you're just… meant for each other, I think."**

"**I'm sorry, Joey…" she said softly, hurt by how sad he was. "I wanted to like you… I wanted to forget about Seto, but, in the end… I just couldn't do it."**

"**I understand. It's okay." But everything in his eyes and posture told her that it wasn't, that he clearly didn't understand. **

"**You're… nice, Joey. You're so nice, and you let people know you care. Everything about you… you're the person I always saw myself with in my childhood fantasies. Lying in bed, listening to Avril or Kelly, I saw myself with you, Joey. From the day I met you, I thought you were the best thing in the world. And then… Outside the orphanage, I ran into Seto Kaiba, and, maybe even in the very instant, I changed. Something in me shifted, and now… now I can't even imagine that scenario anymore. Maybe if… if I hadn't… run into him… it'd be the same now. Or maybe if it had been you to see me when no one else did, maybe then it would still be you. But the fact of it is… Seto was there for me when no one else was… he understood me when I thought it was impossible for anyone to understand." She sighed and finally let herself say the words that had been on her mind since the start of her long speech. "You're too late, Joey. You could've had my heart, I know you could have," for some reason, there were tears in her eyes now. "It could've been so much easier… for all of us." She sobbed deeply and put her head in her hands. "It could've been so much easier."**

End note: Waaaaaaaaaaah! Too sad. Okay, so, review and then I'll be putting up 45!


	45. Buisness at the Beach

**Guardians**

Note: I'm still crying from the last chapter, but the story must go on! I hope that you're all enjoying this as much as I am! Review for me, everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or IHOP.

Chapter Forty-Five: Business at the Beach

**Karmina didn't sleep that night. She had a strange feeling that Seto Kaiba was no longer so far away from her. It was as if she walk out into the street, take a few turns and walk a short distance, and find herself staring into those fathomless blue eyes. **

**Eventually, the sun rose and, though she was tired, Karmina felt a certain sense of importance about this day. She washed her face, trying to make herself feel cleansed of her tears, and brushed her teeth. She was in the middle of trying to find something to do with her hair when Serenity woke. **

"**Good morning," she yawned tiredly. **

"**Morning," Karmina replied, hearing that her voice was absolutely normal despite how she was feeling, which was not exactly well. **

"**Why don't we have the boys treat us to breakfast?" Tea yawned, making them both jumped because they hadn't noticed her waking up. **

"**Okay!" Serenity said, hoping out of bed and rushing to get ready. Tea and Karmina followed suit, although the latter with less enthusiasm. She couldn't help but remember her depressing speech to Joey, and the way she'd cried again in his arms afterwards. There was no hope, this time, of going back to the way things had been. Something in their friendship was bound to change. **

**But when he stepped out of the room, he was wearing that same bright smile and it was as if last night had never happened. It was exactly what Karmina needed to see, and Joey knew it was. **

"**C'mon, den, you guys, I'm starvin'!"**

**They all laughed and found an IHOP to eat in. In the doorway, Karmina hesitated. She'd just gotten the strangest feeling from that building. Disregarding it, she stepped in and saw something that made her heart stop. At the biggest table in the center of the room were several men in suits, and one in a trench coat, his back to the door. Even so, there was no mistaking that posture and that hair. Seto Kaiba was sitting mere feet away from her. **

**The others failed to notice, following a waitress to a table that was near Kaiba's but still to his back. She didn't know what she was going to do, what she should do. So she stared. **

**She wasn't the only one staring. Several other woman were regarding him, a good looking, single, famous and rich man, with interest. With a little pang she looked away to try paying attention to her new friends. **

**Although he didn't let on, Joey had noticed Kaiba. How could he not? After all, just as one always can spot the one they love, one can always recognize the ones they loath. And Joey had never loathed anyone as much as he loathed Seto Kaiba. As far as he was concerned, the guy was a stuck up jerk, and yet he'd still managed to steal Karmina's heart. He didn't really understand it, but that was how he felt about a lot of things. Still, he liked to consider himself a lot better of a person that Kaiba, and at least an equal as far as looks went. So what was it about money bags that Karmina preferred?**

"**_We were… very close, for a while there. Closer, I think, than either of us even realized." _**

**How could she possibly be closer to Seto Kaiba, the world's coldest heart, than she was to him? It was impossible to see her, so shy and guarded, opening up to someone so cold, so heartless. There was no way she could've cried into Kaiba's arms the way she had so often into his. **

"**_Everything about you… you're the person I always saw myself with in my childhood fantasies. Lying in bed, listening to Avril or Kelly, I saw myself with you, Joey. From the day I met you, I thought you were the best thing in the world. And then… Outside the orphanage, I ran into Seto Kaiba, and, maybe even in the very instant, I changed. Something in me shifted, and now… now I can't even imagine that scenario anymore."_**

**Why hadn't he known? Why hadn't he realized that she'd been there, all the time? Why couldn't it have been him? **

"**_Or maybe if it had been you to see me when no one else did, maybe then it would still be you. But the fact of it is… Seto was there for me when no one else was… he understood me when I thought it was impossible for anyone to understand."_**

**How? How on earth could Seto Kaiba understand Karmina, understand any human being, more than he himself, Joey Wheeler, could? **

**And he stared at Kaiba's back in a way that could have burned a hole in it, trying to understand, wanting to know why he wasn't good enough. **

**Needless to say, with two people staring in his direction, it was impossible for the others not to notice him now. **

**Serenity, Tea, Tristan, Yugi, and Duke all gasped. "I don't believe it," Duke said.**

"**What's _he_ doing here?" Tristan asked, as if someone at the table might know. **

"**Business," Karmina whispered, her eyes not leaving Seto. **

"**What're the odds?" Yugi wondered aloud. **

"**Should we talk to him or ignore him?" Tea asked. **

"**Ignore him," Duke and Tristan proclaimed at the same time. Joey was too lost in thought to hear what anyone was saying, or else he would have agreed. **

**Karmina kept staring right along with Joey. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was right there, close enough to touch, if she could muster the courage to walk the distance. Somehow she didn't think her legs would carry her.**

**The food came, and that distracted most of them, except for Karmina and, to everyone's surprise, Joey. **

**Serenity stared, wide-eyed, at her brother. "Joey, the food's here," she said pointedly.**

"**Not hun- I mean, great!" He recovered, remembering that he was acting like everything was peachy. Even so, Serenity still noticed that he attacked his several plates of food with less gusto than usual. **

"**Um, Karmina, are you alive over there?"**

"**Yeah…" **

**Duke waved a hand in front of her face and she slapped it away on impulse. "Oops! S-sorry, D-Duke!"**

**He shrugged. "It's fine," he said, although inwardly he was wondering what her problem was. **

**Karmina just didn't know what to do. There he was, sitting right there, and she just couldn't manage to move, to do anything but stare. Eventually, she knew, he was bound to turn around and see her. **

**But he was still sitting there when everyone had finished their food. She stood with the others and followed them to the checkout, which was inevitably in his line of view. Now that her back was turned, and she didn't have the courage to turn and face him just yet, she had no idea how he reacted initially to seeing her there. **

**When he saw her, he dropped his fork and stared wide eyed at her for several seconds before he regained his composure. The men in suits all stared after his gaze and then looked at him with curiosity in their eyes. What did it mean, when the CEO of Kaiba Corp stared at a girl like that? Certainly it didn't mean that he had ever had any type of relationship outside of the knowledge of the press. **

"**Karmina," he said softly before he could stop himself. **

**And even though he'd said it quietly, she turned around and their eyes met. She had missed those eyes so much, but they still felt outside her reach. "Image," she mouthed to him with a fake little smile, and she turned back around, hoping that he would make the choice that she would have in his place. **

**But he got the wrong idea. He thought that she was talking about _her _image, or that she meant she was still angry with him for before. He didn't get up and follow her out like he wanted to. **

End note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't you just love cliffies? Well, the next chapter'll be here as soon as you all review!


	46. Suits and the Paparazzi

**Guardians**

Note: Oooh, this chapter's a good one, if I do say so myself. I had a lot of fun writing it! I hope you enjoy reading it! Review!

Chapter 46: Suits and the Paparazzi

**Karmina was silent as the others shopped around for souvenirs of the trip. Since he hadn't even tried to follow her, she decided that he must still be angry. That or, of course, he didn't love her as she loved him. The possibility had never even entered her mind before, and yet… it was there now, clear as day. It had been, to her, simply a case of them forgiving one another. She'd never expected that he might not love her. She'd thought he did… but maybe all he'd ever wanted to be was friends. **

"**Drat it, Seto… every time I think I've got a simple solution, something new floats into the picture."**

"**Huh?" Tea said, apparently thinking Karmina had decided to join in the conversation.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Okay."**

**After that, she started analyzing the days she'd spent with Seto. The more she thought about them, the more she found that she should apologize to him for. _No wonder he's angry with me… I was sort of an idiot. I guess that means I just have to apologize. And then, if he accepts my apology, then I guess I'll have to find out if he likes me or loves me. _**

**She wasn't worried that she wouldn't be able to find him. Meetings always lasted a long time, and she could stop that huge limo anywhere. It was more a matter of getting him to listen. **

**All the same, she told the others that she wanted some time to herself and that she'd meet them at the hotel. She didn't know if he'd listen or not, but she was going to do her part by apologizing.**

**Joey, however, was not fooled by her excuse. He knew what she was going off to do, and although he let her go, he wasn't happy about it. **

_**Money bags'll probably break her heart, so I shouldn't be worried. An' after he does, I'll kick his butt for it an' den maybe Karmina'll love me instead a him.**_

**It wasn't long before Karmina found his limo, parked outside a corporate building that was not even half the size of Kaiba Corp. She took a deep breath and then walked in. **

**Luckily, or perhaps because fate would have it be so, he'd just stepped out of the elevator, on his way out of a meeting. When he saw her, he stopped dead in his tracks and several men in suits behind him collided with his back. She swallowed and kept walking until she was standing right in front of him. He was so close that she felt dizzy, a little afraid, and giddy all at the same time. **

**She looked up into the familiar icy blue eyes, which were currently unreadable, and took another deep breath. "Oh, Seto, I'm-" **

**He cut her off with a deep, passionate kiss that was full of love and longing, putting his arms around her tightly as if he planned never to let go. **

**So many things were running through Karmina's mind at that moment that, afterwards, she couldn't remember what any single one of them was. She closed her eyes and slid her arms around his neck, taking in his scent as never before. This was the closest she had ever been to him, and she didn't ever want to be away again. **

…………………………………

**If they could have chosen any way for such a first kiss to end, it wouldn't have been what really happened.**

"**Mr. Kaiba, what on earth is going on here?" one of the suits asked, appalled and astonished. **

**They broke apart as fast as the laws of physics allowed, snapping back into reality and realizing where they were. Seto Kaiba found himself speechless yet again, but surprisingly, Karmina was the first to speak. **

"**I'm-"**

"**My girlfriend," Seto finished for her, taking her hand in his. **

"**You never mentioned a girlfriend," one of the suits and a photographer said at the same time. **

**_Where in the world did they come from? _Karmina wondered, staring at all of the camera towing people in the room, seeing them for the first time. **

"**I prefer to keep my private life separate from business matters," Kaiba snapped, true to character. **

"**I, for one, am shocked," one of the suits said. "I thought you had more integrity than to show such a public display of affection in my building."**

**He didn't know what to say. Karmina, however, thought she owed it to him to attempt to save his reputation. "And I'd have thought that a charming man like yourself would understand what it feels like when you haven't seen the love of your life for a very long time," she said coldly, her tone hardly wavering despite her nervousness of crowds. "Especially since yours likely left you years ago, which is why you spend your time hounding respectable, decent people like Seto."**

**Seto stared at her, as did everyone else in the room except the reporters, who were jotting down her every word. Then, coming to his senses, he put his hands on her shoulders and led her out of the building and into his limo, where he gave Roland the order to drive, fast. **

"**What was that little speech about?" he asked her.**

**She shrugged. "I don't know. Only hopefully, now… it'll be me they bad mouth instead of you, and you can keep your image."**

**He snorted. "I doubt it. But, like I said before, some things are more important than my image."  
**

**Karmina beamed. "Oh, Seto," she whispered, throwing her arms around him. He held her close, kissing the top of her head tenderly. **

End note: FINALLY! They kissed. I thought the suspense was going to kill me. Anyway, wasn't that the most romantic thing you ever heard? Don't forget to review, and I won't forget to post the next chapter!


	47. Tabloids and Photographs

**Guardians **

Note: Well, here's the first chapter after the wonderful first kiss! What insanity shall insue, and what type of a photo will the paparazzi put on the front cover of tabloids? Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (a considerably larger amount than usual) and I hope to be hearing from some of you more often! Thanks much, and here's your next chapter! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, McDonalds, or McGriddles which is why I have a good ole computer instead of a personal scribe and a laptop.

Chapter Forty-Seven: Tabloids and Photographs

**The next morning, Karmina woke up in a lavish suite and it took her a minute to realize where she was. She was on the couch of Seto Kaiba's business suite, waiting for their afternoon flight home. Home… suddenly she realized that she didn't have one of those. But that was a small matter when she considered the big picture. She and Seto had finally made up… solved all of their problems. They were completely, realistically, a couple at last. **

**She could hear clacking from the next room and grinned. Even at this hour, Seto was working. **

"**Good morning, Seto," she chimed happily. **

"**Morning, Karmina."**

**She sighed and sat down, looking at the computer screen for about five seconds before it hurt her head. "How can you stand that stuff?"**

"**You get used to it."**

**She shuddered and tried to adjust her eyes, but gave up eventually. "I give up. Numbers will always just confuse me."**

"**Yes, you, Karmina, are a girl of words."  
**

"**Um… Seto?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Never, ever, do that again."**

**He raised an eyebrow and then gave a little half smile. He might have been about to respond, but Karmina's stomach had other plans, giving a huge, ravenous growl at the moment. She blushed. "Guess I'm a little hungry."**

**Seto turned off the computer and stood up. "I forgot, not everyone's used to my eating habits."**

"**Oh, don't worry about it."**

**But he was already leading her to the limo, and probably to a fancy restaurant. But she saw that he had, in fact, taken her to a McDonalds. **

"**Um, Seto, not that I don't like McDonalds, but-"**

"**No one would be looking for me here."**

"**You mean… the reporters…?"**

**He nodded. "I know it's probably strange for you, but our faces are all over tabloids this morning. Not to mention the news."**

**She stared. "Wow." Suddenly, the other patrons weren't just people anymore… they were potentially crazy, screaming people after Seto. She didn't like that idea. But she chose to ignore her worries and ask more questions. **

"**But Seto… out of curiosity… what sort of picture did they-?"  
**

**She was cut off as a stream of loud teenagers, not unlike herself, really, came tumbling into the building. They had a few tabloids of their own, and on the front, two people were locked in a kiss. For a minute, Karmina couldn't believe that she was staring at documented proof of her first kiss. **

"**Oh my…"**

**He grabbed her arm and steered her into a booth by a very tall potted plant. "Trust me, you don't want them to see me."**

"**Well… I guess I never realized… how much everyone knowing who you are… can mess things up."  
**

"**You get used to it."**

"**No… somehow, I don't think it's a matter of getting used to it or not… it must be terrible, not even being able to go in a restaurant… or do anything stupid… without so many people knowing about it."**

"**You-"**

**She interrupted him by heaving a huge sigh and standing up. "I doubt that I'll be recognized alone, Seto. What do you want?"**

"**Just order me something."**

"**Alright then, be right back."**

**It was strange, but things between her and Seto almost seemed tenser now than before. Was it possible that them being together was a bad idea? Or was it just the press that was ruining everything? **

**Seto Kaiba hid in the booth, feeling a bit like a coward, but a bit happy to be alone for once, without any responsibilities glaring him in the face. It was just him and the cheap McDonalds booth. It seemed like his mind was clear for once. And then he spotted Karmina's back, straight and nervous as usual as she tried to order something that would fit the CEO's taste. **

_I should have just told her what I wanted… given her any name so she wouldn't have to second guess herself. I know her better than to send her up there like that. _

**He watched her for a few seconds, sensing that she was still trying to decide. It was funny, really, how her nervousness just made her embarrass herself more than if she wasn't so afraid of doing so. A little smile graced his lips. He loved her so much, even though she was making his routine life more difficult. She was everything he wasn't, and still more like him than he wanted to admit. **

**Karmina sighed and finally ordered two McGriddles sandwiches. So what if he didn't like it? She knew that really, she would be crestfallen. It was like everything she did. Once it became her responsibility, she simply had to do it right. And when or if she didn't… well, her tendency to get upset over that had increased since she met Seto. Probably because, of course, there was actually someone there to see it when she messed up. And probably also because she cared so much about him, it was natural that she'd care what he thought about her. **

**She carried the tray carefully to the table and set it down in front of Seto, who for once was not sitting with perfect posture, but leaning back in the booth. When he saw her, he resumed his normal position,. **

"**You don't have to be on guard with me, Seto."**

**He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I know. It's just that I've always been that way, even around my little brother."**

**Karmina smiled. "I know that. And I do try to understand." _But it's hard… because, as nervous as I am… well, I'm still not as reserved as he is. I can be myself around people… the ones that actually notice me, anyway. _**

**They ate in silence thick enough to cut with a knife. It drove them both crazy, but they didn't know what there was to talk about. **

**Kaiba was thinking about his company, and what would happen to his little brother if the sales dropped, if he couldn't manage Kaiba Corp anymore. He wondered what would happen to himself, Seto Kaiba, if he found something else for his life besides that company. And he knew with all his heart that he had indeed found something else. Or more like someone.**

"**Why is it, do you think, that the more we figure out, the more there is to wonder about?" he asked Karmina.**

**  
"I was just wondering the same thing, but I can't give you an answer." She reached across the table to place her hand atop his. It was wonderful to finally be able to do something like that and have him understand what it meant. "It's been so hard… but really all I wanted was this," she told him. **

**He nodded, still lost in his thoughts. **

"**But Seto… I can't forget… no matter how I may try… what happened that day. Your _image _and what not. I can't help but wonder… if maybe Kaiba Corp will always come first for you."**

**He shook his head. "Kaiba Corp has never come first. My brother, Mokuba, came first, and now both of you together, are first."**

**She smiled at the heartfelt words that he could speak when he tried. "In that case… I know that I made the right choice."**

"**Choice?"**

"**Didn't you know? Joey wanted… to be with me… And for a while… I wanted so badly to forget you… I tired to make myself like him… like him that way, but… then you showed up in my head, and I knew… he was Joey Wheeler, and a good friend of mine… but you, Seto, you would always be so much more than that."**

**Besides snorting at her saying Joey was a good friend of hers, he didn't do or say anything for a long time. "You sure can give speeches, Karmina. But you know, I'm glad you chose the one you did. I couldn't stand losing you to that mutt."**

**She laughed. _You have no idea how close it came to being that way. But I never would have been happy with Joey… and even though he'll be upset, I know that he'll be able to be happy with someone else someday… as I am with Seto. _"You know, I think I ought to give my friends a call, now that I think about it." Suddenly the happiness of being with Seto at long last wore off enough for her common sense to kick in. "Um… actually, I really, really need to do that right now. Let me find a pay-pho-"**

"**Use this," he said, pushing an expensive, silver cell phone into her hand. **

"**Thanks."  
**

**She dialed the number to the hotel and then asked for Tea. She'd take the news best. She would deal with Joey later… in more private and personal circumstances. **

"**Karmina! You had us worried sick! Where are you?"**

"**Um… in McDonalds, actually."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because… well… I'm here with… Seto, actually."**

"**Oh. Well… that's nice, I guess. You're back together, then?"**

"**B-back? Well… we weren't actually… together, before… b-but, yes, we are together n-now."**

"**You know Joey isn't going to like this. It's going to upset him a lot, Karmina."**

"**I… I know. Please… just don't t-tell him, okay? I have to b-be… be the one to tell him… myself… in person. Seto's driving me over to get my bags in a little while… and I'll… I'll t-tell him then. And Tea?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Thank you. For being my friend. Even if it seems like I just ignored y-your advice and all… I did what was best for me, and Seto, and even J-Joey. So thank you."  
**

"**No problem. Friends stick together."**

**_Uh-oh… maybe I shouldn't have gotten her started on friendship… _"I'll be there soon, but right now… I'm, um… using up S-Seto's minutes."**

**_Click. _She broke it off before Tea could say anything else. The excitement had now died away, and left her with the realization that most of the gang wouldn't be happy for her for being with Seto now. Most of them would think she'd been harsh to Joey… or that she'd made a stupid choice… or even that she was shallow enough to want to date him for money… but in then end, she was left knowing that one thing was certain; in her heart, she knew that Seto Kaiba was the only one for her. **

End note: Next chapter; Joey's reaction. Please review!


	48. Back to Domino

**Guardians**

Note: Sorry this one took so long, guys… I got a spell of writers block. Anyway, here it is at long last. I'll be starting school soon, so they'll probably be coming in a bit slower as time goes on, but I'll still try to update relatively often. Review for me, everyone!

Chapter Forty-Eight: Back to Domino

**She was greeted by Tea, who had already packed most of her things for her.**

"**You didn't have to d-do that for me…"**

"**Oh, but you'll need to spend a few minutes with Joey, and I didn't think that Kaiba'd be very patient."**

"**Right."**

**Her hand hovered over the door, poised to knock but afraid of what would happen when she did. Finally, her knuckles rapped the surface and Joey's face appeared in the doorway. **

"**Karmina! Where've you been?"**

"**Um, Joey… I…" she stared down at the floor, trying to think of how best to put it. "When I ran off y-yesterday… I was going to find Seto."**

"**And ya did?"**

**She nodded. "I did…. And…"**

"**It's in da news, Karmina. I already know. Ya smooched him. In front a all dem suits and everthin'."**

"**Oh, Joey… I'm sorry, it's just…"**

"**Ya don' need ta explain, I get it. Who'm I compared ta money bags? Da girls've always liked him best."**

"**It isn't like that, Joey. I like you… I do… but not that way. You're really my best friend… and I know that probably isn't where you want to be, but… but I still want us to be-" He slammed the door in her face. "Friends." She finished sadly. She could still remember how sad he was over Mai, and now she was the reason for his being upset. For the first time, she really realized how different she'd become. Maybe, in just the smallest way, while her kindness softened Seto a little, his cold heart affected her as well. **

**She knocked on the door again, wishing that he would answer it. But of course, he refused to talk to her. With a sigh she found a phone and ordered him a pizza, telling the guy to leave it outside the door. _Food always cheers him up, so maybe… I don't want him to stay angry… _**

**She left a note where the pizza man would be leaving the pizza and then rushed off to the lobby, where a very impatient Seto Kaiba was waiting. **

"**Didn't the mutt take it well?"**

"**No, he didn't… After Mai, well, I guess I'm the second girl he's lost, long term like this… I wish there was something I could do for him…"**

**Kaiba thought for a second, then said "I don't know why this is so important to you, but since it's going to bother you until you fix it, I think I can help. Mai Valentine, right?"**

**She nodded. "He was really, really in love with her, but…"**

"**I don't need to hear Wheeler's life story. I'm doing this for you. Anyway, I've still go Valentine's contacts from the Kaiba Corp tournament. You could try to reach her with that information."**

"**Really? Oh, thank you Seto!" She threw her arms around and laughed when he stiffened. "You're so uptight," she told him with a smile. **

**He shrugged. "Come on, our flight leaves in an hour."**

"**Right." She turned to pick up her luggage, but it was already in the limo. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she told him with a smile. **

**Meanwhile, Joey was telling himself that it was okay, and that he probably shouldn't have slammed the door in her face. Then he smelled pizza and went to investigate. There was a pizza waiting for him out there, and he had a good hunch who'd ordered it. **

**When he picked it up, he noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground. **

_**Dear Joey,**_

_**I really am sorry… but I can't change who I am, or the fact that Seto and I… well, we're just meant to be, I think. I can't garentee that I'm right, and I can't say we're going to be together forever, but until we find out, you'll have to either forgive me or stay mad and never talk to me again. I really hope you choose the first one. The fact of it is, well, what I said the night before… I really did mean it. And I wish that there were some way I could help you find the person that will make you as happy as being with Seto has made me. Just know this; there is someone for you, Joey. Someday, someone will realize how very special you are, and they'll never leave your side, and you theirs. Until then, I hope we can still be friends, and that no more doors have to be slammed in either of our faces. **_

_**Karmina**_

**He grinned. _She's always gotta be sentimental like that. _And then he ate his pizza, all in one bite. **

**Karmina sighed and boarded the flight, going this time to the first class section. It was… well, classier, actually. But she noticed right away that it was empty. **

"**Why is-"**

"**I paid them for the privacy."**

"**But… don't you have a private jet?"**

"**Several, actually, but they're all back in Domino, so they'd have to come pick us up, and I'd rather not wait."**

**She nodded. "Okay." **

**They sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes, both of them wary from relief. Their long strung fight was finally over. Little did they know that the true fight was about to begin. **

**The plane landed a few hours later, and found Karmina once again asleep on someone's shoulder. This time, it was a very different someone, but who was just as pleased. He gently touched her arm to wake her up and watched her face light up with delight when she saw him. **

"**We're home?"**

**He nodded. "We're home."**

**She grinned broadly and followed him out to a limo that was waiting for them. Sadly, that wasn't the only thing ready for their return. **

**Karmina pulled the door open and jumped back in shock. A tired, disgruntled, and tattered Wingweaver was seated in the back seat. **

"_**It certainly has taken the two of you long enough to forgive one another and overcome your differences. Blue Eyes and I were beginning to think that we were doomed."**_

End note: Wonder what she meant by that? Guess you'll have to wait to find out! Review for me, everyone!


	49. The Truth about a Legend

**Guardians**

Note: Hello again everyone! I hope you're ready for a shock, 'cause that's what I'm hoping to give you! Review for me, dearies! Enjoy!

Chapter 49: The Truth about a Legend

"**What happened?" Karmina asked, excited and very surprised to see her guardian. **

**Wingweaver gave her a tired smile. _"Well… the darkness was growing steadily stronger… and it was giving us all quite a hard time."_**

"**But I thought we-"**

"_**If we had told you the truth, you never would have believed us. We had hoped that you would be able to figure it out for yourselves, and overcome it that way… but when the two of you started fighting again after subduing it, when knew that you needed to think you'd won."**_

"**This is gonna be good," Seto muttered. **

"**_I still don't like you," _Wingweaver remarked unhappily. _"But then, I'm not the one who has to be in love with you, now am I?"_**

**Karmina turned a bright shade of crimson. "What is it that we didn't figure out?"**

**Her guardian sighed and leaned back. _"The darkness… though created from the dark monsters… became something much more when the two of you were born. No, Kaiba, do not interrupt me with you unbelieving attitude. Wait, at least, until I am through, for this is a story, a prophecy, to be spoken through only once, and the whole thing spoken without interruptions from the likes of you. Now… the two of you, being the only humans with guardians who stuck around even after you underwent all sorts of changes, not all of them very becoming to character. Perhaps it was the fact that you were both orphans… or that you put others above yourselves, or so I'm told. Whatever the reason, your destinies were intertwined from the moment you came to-"_**

"**Oh no, not that destiny crap again!"**

"**Seto, I know you don't believe in that stuff… but please let her finish, okay? It could be important."**

**He raised an eyebrow, but her pleading eyes won out in the end. "Fine."**

"_**As I was saying, your destinies were intertwined from the moment you came to be, though it was Kaiba who came first. Perhaps, even then, the two of us knew what would come to pass between our charges, Blue Eyes and I. Certainly, we could never have known what sort of people you would become, nor if you would be able to do the task set out for you. When first I saw you, Karmina, I thought that you would shine brightly and affect all the world around you… but that is not how it came to be. Instead, you fell into the background, afraid to let people know you for who you were. And still, I cared very much for you, and not a moment went by when I didn't fear it would be the time to send you off to your destiny, which would no doubt change you forever from the innocent girl I knew."**_

"_**Blue Eyes, on the other hand, took more of a simple role of protection. He observed and made sure that his charge did not die. And that was essentially all, although he gave a bit of advice from time to time in the form of an inner voice. Who knows… maybe his way was better, because Kaiba did not rely on that one steady friend the way I fear you did, Karmina. Instead, he had none. But it was because of that, because you shared the same loneliness, that you were able to understand one another… I wish that was all that you shared."**_

"**Will you get on with it already?" Seto snapped. **

"**_The darkness… was nearly destroyed many long years ago, mere instants before the birth of Seto Kaiba, though that was not your name then. But when I might have slain it, and indeed it was I who nearly did, it found itself a new source of power; the darkness inside the hearts of two very different humans… the darkness that was there from the beginning, although it took much time for it to show, and grow, and become different for the both of you. Because of you… the darkness lives on. And because of that… the monsters are slowly dying out. It poisons the very air we breathe, the water we drink, and the food we eat. Not only that, but it sends it's armies of rain, wind, and snow after us, to end our existence, so that it may rule our realm, and someday yours as well. It is a terrible thing… but only you can defeat it… because it is a part of you."_**

"**That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, and I've had to listen to Yugi's speeches."**

"**Um, Wingweaver… I find that hard to believe. It sounds like a myth or a legend."**

"_**And perhaps the wording I have put it in would make it so. But it is, nonetheless, true. In order to destroy, once and for all, the darkness, you must overcome the demons of your pasts and come to be honest with yourselves about who you are. And with each other, as well… because it cannot be done alone. Your love… ridiculous as it may sound, will help you in ways that Blue Eyes and I never could."**_

**Seto cocked an eyebrow and Karmina clutched nervously at her wrist. "So… we have to face it again?"  
**

**Wingweaver shook her head, drooping with fatigue. _"No… you must now face the toughest challenge of all… you must look within yourselves to find the answers… you must know that what you are doing is what you truly want to do. And you must prove… once and for all, that the darkness within your hearts is small compared to other things."_**

"**Has anyone ever actually bought that story?" Seto asked.**

"**Seto… It sort of makes sense, in a weird way. I mean, the both of us are sort of… separate… from the world, from other people. Wouldn't it make sense that we're… different. That, perhaps, that 'darkness' in our hearts… sort of chases people off… you know?"**

**He shook his head. "That's just stupid, Karmina. I stay away from people because I want to."**

**Her eyes twinkled a little, as if both remembering a long lost dream and basking in the wonder of what the present brought her. "That isn't true, and you know it. No one wants to be alone… some of us… we just are. We can't help that everything we are… and all that we want to be… separates us from everyone else. Like you… you don't show people how you really feel… and you can act, well… thoughtless and cruel. But you aren't… not really. And I… I'm just afraid, I guess."**

"**Karmina… you're making speeches again."**

**She shrugged. "You have a problem with my speeches, Seto?" **

**His eyes softened and he brushed her hand with his. "As long as you don't start that friendship crap on me, I don't care."**

"**_ENOUGH!" _Wingweaver declared angrily. _"I do not have time at the moment for your antics… until now, I had forgotten that you were still young and foolish. Now is not the time for tender moments. I have but a short time to spend with you before my power runs out and I must return to my realm. If you have any questions, I'll answer them now, as best I can."_**

**Seto continued looking skeptical, and just sat there with his arms crossed, but Karmina closed her eyes and sat in thought.**

"**So… what, exactly, are you asking of us?" she finally asked. **

"_**To resolve all that your hearts feel is undone. To make a place for yourselves in this world, and to do what you know is right. And then, when you are certain that you have no unfinished business, dwell on all that you have done wrong in your life… do your best to correct that which can be fixed, and feel remorse for that which can't. You must be at peace with yourselves and each other if the darkness in your hearts is to be rendered useless to the darkness that plagues our world. That is all that we may ask… but a time may come that we need you again. If you feel the pull… if you feel that you must return to the place where much of this began… then go. That is all the advice I may give you. The rest is up to you."**_

"**I'll try my best, Wingweaver… but I don't know how much good I can do."**

"_**You must try very hard not to think like that… your pessimism is part of the shadow in your heart. That goes to both of you."**_

**Seto didn't say anything, but he had a look of great disbelief on his face. **

**Wingweaver's image began to waver. _"I must now bid you farewell… for my time to deliver this message has run out. Good luck."_**

**She vanished, and Karmina felt saddened, but not so much as when she'd first lost her guardian. Because now, she was that and only that, not also the only friend that Karmina had. **

"**I've changed so very much since I met you, Seto," she told him accusingly.**

"**Maybe so, but I'd say that's for the best, wouldn't you?"**

**She laughed. "It's so very sentimental of you to say so."**

"**I try."**

**Slipping her hand into his, she leaned back and thought about what Wingweaver had said. _Resolve all that your hearts feel is undone… Dwell on all that you have done wrong in your life… That's going to be hard. But… I guess it has to be done. _**

End note: And there's another curve ball. I doubt you were expecting that, were you? Well, review for me, and I'll try my hardest to get the next chappie, chapter 50, if you can believe it, up ASAP!


	50. The Phone Call

**Guardians **

Note: Ack! Has anyone ever told you the first week of school sucks? 'Cause it's totally true! Well, here's chapter 50, as soon as I could find the time to write it! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Fifty (!): The Phone Call

**Karmina stayed up late that night pondering what her guardian had said. She just didn't know what to do, and knew that she had to do something. The guest rooms in Kaiba's mansion were all very, very far from his office, and his bedroom, so there would be no talking to him tonight. She could hardly find the bathroom without getting lost in that place. **

"**It's going to take some getting used to, this whole… Seto's girlfriend business. I used to feel like that was what we had before, but now… I realize this is different."**

"**Of course it is."**

"**Seto... what are you doing here?"**

**He gave that little half smile that was still mostly a smirk and sat down next to her. "You're right about this being different from before. But one thing's still the same; I can't focus on work right now."**

**Karmina grinned broadly and slid her hand onto his. **

"**So why don't we go and do something?"**

"**What's there to do this late?"**

**He shrugged. "We could see a movie."**

"**Ah… too many people, Seto… Why don't we just take a walk and look at the stars? And… we do need to talk. About what Wingweaver said, I mean. We can't ignore it, because it's still there whether we're willing to admit it or not."**

**He rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't understand where she gets the idea that I care about her little world."**

"**But… regardless of whether you do or not, I do care. Wingweaver was my only friend for a very, very long time. I owe her for all the years she spent by my side when she could have been anywhere else."**

"**She said we didn't have to go back, but somehow I get the feeling that she isn't telling us the whole truth. I have too much to do to waste my time 'saving the world'."**

"**Seto… I really think this is important, and besides… what could reflecting, being honest, and trying to fix some of our wrongs hurt?"**

**He rolled his eyes again. "When you start on something, you just don't give up, do you?"**

**She shook her head. "No. So… what do you think we should do to 'resolve all that our hearts feel is undone'?"**

"**How would I know?"**

**She closed her eyes and looked back. "Well… I never told the orphanage lady how much I hated her…"**

**He snorted. "Somehow I don't think that would 'show that the darkness in your heart is less than other things'."**

**She smiled. "You're probably right. But I just thought of something." **

**Seto sighed and surprised her by kissing her cheek as he stood up. "I really do need to get back to work now. You should go to sleep."**

**She watched him go, her mind racing. She had to fix the mistakes she'd made… she knew that she did. And that started with Joey… everything in her life, all that she could remember, had began with Joey. He had been the first of so many things. The first thing she ever saw at her new school, the first person to be nice to her, the first boy she'd liked, and her first friend besides Wingweaver and Seto, who really had always been something different than a friend. He was also the first heart she ever broke, and probably the last. **

**Mai Valentine. Clearly, this was the person she needed to call. It was a bit late for that, but something told her to try it anyway. Taking the number Seto had found for her, she dialed it into the phone and held her breath. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Mai Valentine?"**

"**Yeah, who is this?"**

"**Um… okay, you don't know me… but you do know my friend."**

"**What do you want? Money?"**

"**No… I want Joey to be happy."**

"**Joey?"**

**Karmina could hear her tone soften and the sadness creeping into her voice. "So I… I take it that you… remember him?"**

"**How do you know Joey?"**

"**I… I'm Karmina. I'm a friend of his… and he, well… he's very sad about your leaving… I wanted to know why you did."  
**

"**I don't think that's any of your business. Karmina… that's the one who was making out with Kaiba. I don't want to be associated with a girl like you."**

**A girl like you. Just like that, it hit her how very much her life was going to change… had already changed. Before, she'd been lucky if people had even noticed that she existed, and now Mai didn't want to be associated with a girl like her. Rage welled inside of her, and she released it in her voice.**

"**A girl like me? And just what kind of girl do you think that is, Mai Valentine? Because certainly whatever is on your mind is wrong. You know nothing about me. And not matter what I am… I still know how to listen to my heart. I hear it in your voice that you still love him. Why would you turn your back on someone you love? That… is truly despicable."**

**There was silence on the other line for a moment, and then the sound of sobbing. "I was afraid, all right? I was afraid that he would reject me… because he deserves so much better."**

**She almost hung up right there. She didn't want to have to do this. Didn't want to talk to this insane woman. But she had to. **

"**He was… so heartbroken when you left… He cried and everything. And… now… he's lonely… He's very good at hiding it… most of the time, but… What I'm trying to say is… both of you would be happier if you would come back here… if you would be there for him, so that he could be there for you. Like… I am here for Seto… and I know he will always be here for me…"**

**There was again silence on the other line. "It isn't that simple… not for us."**

**Karmina sighed deeply. "No… but if it were… would it even be worth it? The thing about love is this; it isn't simple. And isn't that half the beauty of it? But one part of it _is _simple. Do you love him?"**

"**More than anything else."**

"**And he loves you. What else are you waiting for?" **

**She didn't answer. The line went dead, and Karmina stared at the phone, almost as numbly as when Seto had hung up on her. Why did people continue to do that? **

**She could only hope that Mai was going to tell Joey how she felt. She wanted so badly for him to be happy, and he wasn't, and it was all her fault. **

**She could feel her chest tighten, and knew that tears were going to fall. What should have been a beautiful time, the time she and Seto had together, was being turned into a duty, as always… being turned into an endless list of tasks that neither of them might ever complete. **

**She tried to choke back her tears, but they flowed as freely as ever. Her mouth moved frantically to find words for her feelings, but found that her resources were dry. There were no songs to describe exactly how she felt right at that very moment; there was just too much going on, too many conflicting emotions. **

"**Why can't love be simple?" She asked the air. "Why is it that when it should have become easier, it just got harder? And why is it… that some people can't find a way to accept what they feel?"**

**She wondered if Mai would find the strenghth to return to Joey… and she realized that she, Karmina, had done a similar thing. She had been brave, in going there. Seto could just as easily have thrown her from the building and never spoken to her again. **

_**If that had happened… would I have been able to go on? Would I have found a reason to keep on going? **_

**She found that she didn't know the answer. Although she would like to think that she would, that she wasn't weak or pathetic… how could she really know what she'd have done, if it had gone differently? **

**Would she be like Mai? Would hearing the name Seto Kaiba bring tears to her eyes, instead of joy? Would it make her heart shatter into a million pieces instead of making it feel whole? **

**There were too many questions. There was too much to do. And there was only one of her.**

End note: Well… what did you think? Tell me!


	51. Too Much to Do

**Guardians**

Note: ((Hugs her reviewers)) I love you guys so so much! I am SO sorry that this update took so long… I've been very busy. Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty-One: Too Much to Do

**Karmina was very tired the next morning, and she didn't really feel much more accomplished. She didn't even know if Mai was going to come back or not. Trying to push that aside, she thought about what else her heart felt was undone. Naturally, there as a lot, because her shy personality had gotten in the way of so many things. **

**The orphanage. No matter how she tried, she couldn't get away from that place. Everything in her life seemed to stem from that wretched place. In a way, she even had to thank it for bringing her Seto, since she'd been headed there when she'd first spoken to him. **

"**I never told her how much I hated it. Never stood up to the others. But today… I will."  
**

**Determination filled her veins as she headed down to the kitchen (getting lost three times in the process). **

"**Seto. Good morning." She said brightly to the CEO, who was sitting beside his younger brother, Mokuba.**

"**Karmina, what are you doing here?" Mokuba asked.**

"**Seto?" she asked him. "You didn't… tell your brother?" A slight pain throbbed somewhere in her chest. **

"**Mokuba, you must have noticed that I was subdued these past months. That is because I wasn't being honest with myself about Karmina. I love her."**

**  
Though his words had been slightly halted, as if he couldn't believe he was saying them, the emotion in his words was clear. **

"**She is here because she has no where else to go, and because she's my girlfriend."**

**Mokuba smiled. "That's great Seto!" He beamed up at Karmina. "I though he acted kind of weird around you."**

**She laughed, cheeks lighting up like fire, and sat down to eat, on Seto's other side. He looked up from his laptop as she sat down, looked at her for a moment, looked back at the laptop, and then kissed her. Her cheeks turned several shades darker, and she couldn't find anything to say, so she didn't. **

"**I'm going to the orphanage today, Seto," she told him after some time. "To settle things."**

**He nodded. "Taking all of Wingweaver's words to heart, aren't you?"**

"**Seto… I feel… that this is truly important. You will try… won't you?"**

**He looked up again, into pleading eyes. The ice in his gaze melted a little more, and he gave his peculiar attempt at a smile. "All right."**

**Mokuba was watching all of this with amazement, and appeared to be speechless. **

"**Thank you Seto," she said softly, her mind already starting to comprehend the situation she was about to throw herself into. "I guess I'll head down there now."**

**She stood up to go, and he reached out and took her hand. "Good luck," he said sincerely. **

**She smiled brightly. "Something tells me I'll need more than luck for this to work."**

**The orphanage was as foreboding a structure as ever, tall and somehow, in all its simplicity, more cold than even Kaiba Corp. She swallowed and went through the gate. **

**The orphanage woman glared at her. "What to you want, girl? I banned you from this place!"**

**And suddenly, Karmina felt rage boiling inside her so much that it managed to surpass her shyness. This woman had made her life terrible, and nearly ruined it completely. If it hadn't been for Seto, it might never have been fixed.**

"**Oh, believe me, I have no real desire to be here. But unfortunately for you, we have unfinished business. I never really got the chance to tell you… how much I HATE this place, the food, the chores, the other children, and especially, YOU!"**

"**You have no right to speak to me in such a manner, girl! I raised you, and I took care of you, and this is how you repay me? Having an affair with Seto Kaiba and then coming here to scream in my face?"**

"**Seto and I did not have an 'affair', as you call it. We never have and we never will. I love him, and he loves me, and that is what we have. As for screaming in your face, yes I am, and that is all you ever did to me. If you raised me, it was to be a servant and incapable of speaking up for myself."**

**The woman's face turned red in anger, and she looked about ready to strangle Karmina. **

"**Why you ungrateful little-"**

"**I'm glad we've had this little talk. Hopefully I'm never to see you again. Have a miserable life."  
**

**She turned on her heel and left, feeling refreshed and happy. Things were brightening up already. **

End note: Hope you enjoyed that chappie! Sorry it took so long!


	52. Into the Lake

**Guardians **

Note: This chapter is finally here, after who knows how long… I'm so, so, so sorry for the wait. You all can thank Aspendragon for getting me back on track… Review if you're still interested in the story… Here's chapter 52!

Chapter Fifty-Three: Into the Lake

**Karmina took a deep breath and stared at her CD player. She had resolved almost everything that her heart felt was undone. So what, then, was giving her the feeling that she had yet to complete her task? **

**She turned off the music with a sigh. It wasn't helping her at all. Closing her eyes, she called back Wingweaver's words…**

"_**The darkness… though created from the dark monsters… became something much more when the two of you were born. No, Kaiba, do not interrupt me with your unbelieving attitude. Wait, at least, until I am through, for this is a story, a prophecy, to be spoken through only once, and the whole thing spoken without interruptions from the likes of you. Now… the two of you, being the only humans with guardians who stuck around even after you underwent all sorts of changes, not all of them very becoming to character. Perhaps it was the fact that you were both orphans… or that you put others above yourselves, or so I'm told. Whatever the reason, your destinies were intertwined from the moment you came to-"**_

**How was she to believe that what she did mattered so much in another realm when hardly anyone ever noticed what she did here? How could she change things in a world where she didn't belong, and never would?**

"**_The darkness… was nearly destroyed many long years ago, mere instants before the birth of Seto Kaiba, though that was not your name then. But when I might have slain it, and indeed it was I who nearly did, it found itself a new source of power; the darkness inside the hearts of two very different humans… the darkness that was there from the beginning, although it took much time for it to show, and grow, and become different for the both of you. Because of you… the darkness lives on. And because of that… the monsters are slowly dying out. It poisons the very air we breathe, the water we drink, and the food we eat. Not only that, but it sends it's armies of rain, wind, and snow after us, to end our existence, so that it may rule our realm, and someday yours as well. It is a terrible thing… but only you can defeat it… because it is a part of you."_**

**It pained her to realize that the darkness's existence was her fault, but it was also a little hard to believe. How could the same evil feed off of her and Seto, who were so very different? **

**_Still... we are drawn together is the strangest way… _She thought with a smile. _Looking back now… if someone told me I'd find myself falling in love with Seto Kaiba, I think the first thought in my mind would be… that it wasn't possible for me to fall in love… because… Because no one saw me… because I was nobody, and nothing… And now… I would never say a thing like that… because I know now… that at least someone cares…_**

**She sighed. None of this was helping. She loved Seto very much, but she sometimes still wondered about him. He could be so distant and so disbelieving… **

**That was it! Seto hadn't resolved HIS heart yet, which left her task undone. Of course, who knew what the CEO needed to resolve? She was a little afraid to ask.**

**With a sigh she hauled herself off the bed and turned off the music. Now was not a time to hide in her room. It was a time for action. **

"**Hi… can I speak with Seto please?"**

"**You can just go on up to his office, Miss Karmina," the secretary said.**

"**All right, thanks." **

**The buzzer clicked and she walked softly up to the office, where she found her favorite CEO hunched over his computer.**

"**Seto," she whispered, laughing when his head shot up in amazement and he nearly fell. "I thought that Japan's most wealthy was supposed to be more coordinated and cool."**

"**Not with the people he loves."**

**She blushed. "Um… have you been… trying to resolve your heart, like Wingweaver said? That's why I came here today. I have this feeling… like we're running out of time."**

**He sighed and pushed the computer away. "I feel it too… but you know I have trouble with this sort of stuff."**

"**Well… the most important thing… is that you don't feel anything is undone. Like something you should say or do to someone…"**

**He smirked mischievously and stood up quickly, crossing the room to cup her face in his. "Only this," he whispered, kissing her deep and long. **

**She sighed when he finally let go. "I love you so much, Seto."**

"**I love you too," he said with a grin. "And sometimes I just wish that Wingweaver would leave us alone."**

"**She's my guardian, Seto. She has to be around. I miss her when she's gone. We have to save her world."**

"**I know… If it's that important to you… let's go there right now, okay?"**

"**Really?"**

"**Of course."**

**After grabbing jackets just in case, they walked through the park, which was always romantic, no matter the season. **

"**Should we jump?" Karmina asked, staring into the murky water beneath the bridge. **

**Seto shrugged. "I don't see why not." He took her hand in his warm one, making her feel as if they were one. Nothing could stop them now.**

**Except the ground… which they hit instantly with a resounding "SMACK". But no splash. They were in Wingweaver's world once more. **

**Only now, the world was on fire…**

End note: MWAHAHAHAHA! I have returned. I bet you thought that Guardians was over, didn't you? Unfortunately, Writergirl118 never dies! Review please, if you have any interest left in this story. I'm SOOO sorry for the wait.


	53. Love Conquers all right?

**Guardians**

Note: Wow, I'm just swinging right back into this story as if no time at all passed. I love these characters, so what can I say? Hope you all enjoy it! Sorry sorry for the 117 day wait (thanks for counting, Anonymous)

Chapter Fifty-Three: Love conquers all… Right?

**The flames were oddly cool to the touch, as Karmina noticed when she tripped over a rock and fell headfirst into them.**

"**You should be more careful," Seto chastised, his expression still one of shocked horror. **

"**Well the rock shouldn't have been in my way," she muttered, staring around her at the world on fire. "Where is everyone?"**

"**How should I know?" Seto said dryly.**

**Karmina sighed and shook her head, too concerned for her guardian to much care about his sarcasm at the moment. She hesitated a moment, and then stepped through the largest arch of fire, waiting for Seto to follow her as she knew he would.**

**Five seconds later, he was by her side again. "What are you doing?"  
**

"**I'm looking for Wingweaver and Blue Eyes."**

**Seto sighed. "Of course. You never give up, do you?"**

**Karmina beamed. "Of course not. Let's go!" She took two steps, only to realize that she had no idea where she was going.**

"**Go where, exactly, Karmina?"**

"**I don't know… but something tells me this way," she said, feeling a strange pull in the direction of the two steps she'd taken earlier. **

**  
Seto shrugged. "If you say so…"**

**She beamed again. "Are you doubting me?"**

**He wrapped his arms around her with a grin. "Of course not, Karmina. Why would I ever do that?" he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly.**

**She blushed and then lightly pulled away. "Not now, Seto. We have to find our guardians first. They could be in trouble."**

**He sighed. "Right."**

**Karmina could tell that he was regretting his decision to come here. He wasn't as close to his guardian as she was hers, and furthermore he was a complete skeptic about all of this. But he was involved, whether he liked it or not. **

**The landscape was very different from what she remembered. Of course, things generally do look different when they're on fire. It was partly the emptiness, and the fact that the palace was nowhere in sight. She wondered if it even existed at all anymore.**

"**Will you stop worrying so much? You're giving me a headache!" **

**She jumped and nearly fell over again, startled by the sound of Seto's harsh voice cutting into her thoughts. She'd forgotten; they could hear one another's thoughts in this realm. But she hadn't been paying enough attention to hear any of Seto's. **

"**You're so forgetful, Karmina," Seto teased. **

"**I guess," she muttered. Something about this place felt so wrong…**

_Why does she always worry so much about these people… or things… or whatever they are? It's so sweet how much she cares… but it must tear her up inside worrying so much…_

**Karmina blushed. "It does get hard sometimes… but it's not something I can change about myself."**

**Seto sighed. "I really hate this whole mind reading thing. It's annoying."**

"**Why, because you don't want people to know that Seto Kaiba has a heart?" she teased, though her mind was really still focused on finding Wingweaver. The landscape around them, however, didn't seem to change no matter how fast they walked. The fire was eerily symmetrical. **

_**This place gives me the creeps… It's so… dark… and cold… **_

**Seto gently slid his hand into hers. **_I'll protect you always, Karmina. _

_**I wish he said things like that out loud more often… but I guess that's just how Seto is. **_

**Finally, she noticed a slight change. They were now walking downhill, rather than on entirely flat land. And the feeling inside her was stronger now. Something about it made her want to hold her breath, and she kept catching herself doing so. She stepped forward, and her foot fell through the ground, pulling the rest of her with it until Seto's hand caught her.**

"**What on earth?" **

**She was falling into a dark abyss that consumed all of the land from that point on, and it was rapidly consuming more and more land. Once Seto realized it as well, he stepped forward and together they plunged into the darkness.**

**Karmina opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't She opened her eyes to see, and realized that she couldn't do that, either. But she could hear the sound of her heart beating faster and faster, and she could feel Seto's hand in hers, warm and reassuring. **

_**What is this? It's so cold…**_

_Karmina… I was worried I'd lost you for a minute there. _

_**Just don't let go of my hand, Seto. **_

_I'm not planning on it._

_**Any theories on this hole we just fell into?**_

_Not really. But… I think we figured out what happened to the guardians._

_**No, really? How do we get out of this? I can't even see.**_

_I don't know, Karmina. I really don't know._

**She could feel that not knowing what to do was killing him. In fact, she felt very in tune with Seto's feelings as well as her own. It was like she could close her eyes and fall into herself and examine what was there. **

_I don't recommend trying that._

_**I wasn't planning on it. It was just a thought.**_

**Karmina sighed, but no sound came out. The only thing she got was a mouth full of darkness, which tasted odd and made her mind spin. She had the strangest desire to let go of Seto's hand and sink away… or else bite that hand. She couldn't quite decide before the feeling subsided.**

_I'm not sure I deserve that hostility, Karmina._

**_It's something in the air here… It's like… it's the essence of evil or something… or it brings out the evil in someone._**

_But bringing it out would mean that you'd have to feel that way already. And you don't… do you?_

**_Well I… no of course I don't… it's just… it's hard to think clearly… that stuff is still getting to me, I think._**

**She shook her head, trying to clear it. She could tell that Seto was very upset, but also unwilling to believe that anything could make a person think differently. That was outside his comfort zone.**

_**Seto… I mean it… this is no time for your reality checks. Something is wrong with the air down here… don't you feel it too?**_

_Not exactly. Well… I feel a little light headed, but that could be anything…_

**His hand on hers slackened just a little. _SETO KAIBA DON'T YOU DARE LET GO OF ME! _**

_What's the point, Karmina? We're as good as dead down here._

_**That's not like you to say, Seto… snap out of it before I slap you… which is not like me. We've got to get out of here!**_

_How? There's nothing but darkness… it's just like my life. Empty._

**_SNAP OUT OF IT SETO! _She started to take a deep breath to calm herself and then realized that that would only make matters worse. She rarely lost her temper. She had to remember that. _Stay with me, Seto… don't give in to whatever this is… we can beat it._**

_Karmina, why do you always have so much hope? It's pointless._

_**Seto… please… I don't want to die here like this. Or whatever else might happen to us if we don't find a way out. And what about Wingweaver and Blue Eyes? We can't just leave them. They're our guardians, and we owe them so much. **_

_You're such an optimist. I hate optimists. They're really just glorified liars. _

**She wanted so badly to slap him. But she wondered if her hand could find him. And she knew she'd feel terrible if she did. It wasn't his fault. He still had too much darkness in his heart, she knew. It had been foolish of her to ask him to come here. Now both of them were in danger. **

_**It can't be my fault that he dies… or changes so much… please it can't be my fault… I'd never forgive myself… someone… something… do something… anything… **_

**She felt a tear slip down her cheek, and it burned white hot. It was tearing apart the darkness around them. A light. Or a flame.**

_**Seto look! Do you see that?**_

_Yes._

_**Do you see me?**_

_Yes._

_**Then why can't I see you?**_

**She couldn't see him at all, even though she could still feel his hand in hers. Glancing down at her hand, she saw that parts of it were covered in darkness. Or… Seto's fingers. And that scared her. Because she understood a little better now… Seto was like the darkness in so many ways… and she was the light. She was hope, and he was the absence of it. **

_You really believe that?_

_**Yes I do, Seto. It makes more sense now… the darkness feeds on us because you have so much darkness in your heart and essentially you ARE the darkness… and I am the light… darkness can't exist without it. **_

_That's insane. _

_**But Seto… you're dissolving into the darkness. Explain that logically.**_

_I… I can't. Unless this is a dream._

_**It's not a dream, Seto… it's not a dream… **_

**She could feel the hot tears stinging her cheeks. If Seto was the darkness, and they had to get rid of it… did that mean that they had to get rid of Seto? Realization was beginning to strike her, and she didn't like it one bit.**

End note: Oh no, what's going to happen next? That's for me to know and you to find out, my lovlies. Review if you still like the story, and I thank you again for your patience. The next chappie will be here soon.


	54. The Darkness and the Light

**Guardians**

Note: Well you guys, I'm seeing some sort of conclusion in the near future, although I can't say exactly when. I hope you've all enjoyed this story and will continue to enjoy it however many chapters it reaches. Don't forget to review!

Chapter Fifty-Four: The Darkness and the Light

**Karmina closed her eyes and swallowed the bile rising in her throat. Seto was the darkness. That explained why it had never gone away, even after they thought they'd beaten it. That had just been a device of the darkness, but the true enemy resided inside of Seto. Inside of the heart that supposedly loved her. But how could he when so much evil was inside of him? Did he even mean a single word he'd ever said? How could she trust him?**

_Karmina… What do you mean I AM the darkness? How can a person be darkness? And of course I mean what I say… at least when I say that I love you._

**_I just… oh Seto… _Her tears were flowing more and more freely now. The darkness was vanishing, shirking away from the bright light of her tears. Except for Seto. He remained. She didn't know if that was because he really loved her or because the evil inside of him was too strong to be chased away simply by her tears. She felt his hand gently stoke hers… and now she could see his dark outline. He was a shadow of darkness… and it was scary.**

**At least now she wasn't choking on the darkness in the abyss any longer. "Seto… we have to do something… the darkness can't go on. But I'm scared that something… that something means…" she choked on her own words and tears.**

"**Shh," he whispered, taking her into his arms. **

**She closed her eyes, and he still felt like Seto. But why, then, was he covered in the darkness? **

"_**Karmina, open your eyes."**_

**Her eyes shot open, and she couldn't believe what she saw. "Wingweaver!"**

**Her guardian smiled. _"Yes. You chased the darkness away. Back into Seto, where it was born."_**

"**And… Seto?"**

"**I'm right here, Karmina," Seto said, and she realized he still had his arms around her. And she could see them again. **

"**I… I don't understand… Where'd all of the darkness go?"**

"_**I told you… it is inside Seto again. Your tears melted it away and sent it back into his heart. But that means the battle is far from over, I'm afraid."**_

"**Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**_You wouldn't have believed her," _blue eyes said calmly, speaking for the first time. _"And you had to discover it for yourselves."_**

**She sighed. She wouldn't have believed it if they'd told her. It was too impossible for her mind to fathom without proof… without coming to the conclusion on it's own.**

"_**And you, Karmina, are the light. You feed the evil just as much, I'm afraid. Darkness and light go hand in hand. That is why Seto, who usually never would have cared if he ran into someone, felt compelled to talk to you the first time you met. The darkness in him was calling out for you light. To gather strength from you."**_

"**Are you trying to tell me that I don't really care about Karmina?"**

"_**No. Nothing, not even the call of darkness to light, can create the feeling of love except for love itself. I am saying that it is because of this that you first met. You were destined to meet. And to resolve this problem, the darkness, however you see fit."**_

"**Don't hand me that destiny-"**

"**Seto, it's true… think about it… Why else would we have ever started talking to each other except for something pulling us together… In the beginning, that was all… but then…" she sighed. "Then it was you being you, and me being me, and… I don't know…"**

**He sighed and nodded. "I don't agree, but I guess I understand why you'd think that… It is a little strange, us being as different as we are, that we ever started to talk. I don't even remember what was going through my mind when I decided not to keep on walking."**

**Karmina grinned sadly. "I know what I was thinking: Why the heck is Seto Kaiba bothering to talk to someone like me?"**

**Seto laughed. "Why wouldn't he?" he said, wrapping his arms around her again and gently kissing her neck, a gesture that the two had come accustomed to whenever they were teasing one another in a slightly romantic way. Karmina smiled. **

"**I love you."**

"**I know. I love you too."**

**There was a pause, and then Wingweaver cleared her throat. _"We all know you love one another, but there is still this problem to be contended with. The darkness must die, or else it will kill everything in its path."_**

"**B-but… wouldn't that mean that… Seto…"**

"**_We cannot say for sure. You, Karmina, must find the way. I pray that you can find it without harming my charge, but if not you have my consent to do what must be done," _Blue Eyes said solemnly. **

**Karmina shook her head. "Don't talk that way. I won't let Seto die. And I certainly won't be the one to cause that."**

**Seto just shook his head. "Karmina, I told you I don't even believe in this… but… I guess I lied. Because what's happening here is very real… and it's my fault for being how I am and for feeding the darkness or whatever."**

"**You don't understand… you aren't just feeding it… you ARE it… S-Seto…" she started sobbing uncontrollably, unable to stop herself. She had to save Wingweaver's world. The darkness was the enemy here. But she loved Seto too much to see him die… there had to be another way.**

"**Karmina, don't cry," Seto whispered into her ear, kissing her wet cheek. **

**But she couldn't stop herself. This was too much for her to handle. She couldn't lose him, but she couldn't lose Wingweaver either… **

_**What do I do? I'm not smart enough to figure this out… but I can tell time is wasting… Whatever's inside of Seto is bound to consume him eventually… and destroy this world. My tears can't beat something like that. It's too deep and eternally COLD. **_

**She realized suddenly that the arms that held her weren't as warm as she remembered them being. Her tears started flowing more quickly. She turned around in his arms to where she was facing him, encircled by his arms as if they could protect her from everything. She really and truly trusted those arms. So they couldn't possibly be evil. She wiped off her tears and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his passionately. It wouldn't do any good, she knew. She still had to face this. Both of them did. But at least there would be no doubt in her mind that he loved her and she loved him. Forever. No matter what came when they broke the embrace.**

End note: I know, I know, I'm terrible and you hate me for this cliffy, but it had to be done! This is a delicate moment in the plot, and one I don't intend to screw up by rushing! Review please!


	55. There Must Be A Way

**Guardians**

Note: Well… here's chatper 55… what shall occur? I don't know… why don't you read and find out! Review!

Chapter Fifty-Five: There Must Be A Way

"_**Karmina? Time is running out, my dear."**_

**With a sigh, she pulled away from their kiss. "Seto… what are we going to do?"**

**He shrugged. "What are the options? They should all be considered before we make a descision."**

_**This isn't a business meeting… but he's right… we have to consider everything.**_

"**As far as I know… there are only three: You die, this world and then our own dies and you become something… else… or we find some way of compromise."**

"**I'm not sure I like those options."**

**Karmina let out a choked half laugh that ended in a sob. "Neither do I. But what other choices are there?"**

"**What about option three? Saying I believe in all of this, of course, there has to be another way to get rid of this 'darkness' thing that supposedly I am one and the same with. Because I know one thing: I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, not a blob of evil darkness. If I was, I think I'd know."**

"**You'd think…" Karmina muttered, closing her eyes and thinking as hard as she could while hot tears rushed down her cheeks endlessly. Because she didn't see any way out. Any way in which Seto survived, that is. "Wingweaver… is there any way you can show me what will happen if we chose to do nothing?"**

"_**I can try. But this is only a very educated guess."**_

**The world was on fire again, only this time, it wasn't just Wingweaver's world. It was both of them. All of them. And in the very center of it all, was Seto Kaiba, the darkness surrounding him and consuming him completely. She was there as well, torn and crumpled on the ground, broken wings of light under her and broken at odd angles. It was painful… so utterly painful. She had caused this by listening to her own heart instead of what had to be done. And now… she was dying. The darkness was extinguishing the light entirely effectively. Karmina was powerless to fight it. Because she loved it. Loved him. Or what he had been before.**

**But now, this was not the same Seto Kaiba. This was hardly even recognizable. A machine that destroyed everything in its path. **

**The darkness would die if there was no light to feed it. So it had to keep her alive as well. She just wanted to die, but it would never let her, because in order to destroy everything and rule over that tattered world, it had to feed off of her light. **

"**_Don't you care about me any more, Seto?" _she asked in a voice that was both out loud and inside of her mind and his. They were still connected, though all that came from his end now were thoughts of destruction, barely even human at all anymore. _"You told me you loved me. You promised me that you wouldn't let the darkness in your heart consume you. And then… you let it anyway. I tried to help you, love, but it was no use… there was no fighting destiny. We both became what it was foretold we would… you the warrior of darkness, and me… the guardian of light… But why?"_**

"_BE SILENT. YOUR THOUGHTS DO NOT MATTER, GUARDIAN OF LIGHT. ONCE I FIND A WAY TO EXIST WITHOUT YOU TO PESTER ME, I WILL SILENCE YOU FOR GOOD."_

**Karmina felt hot tears washing over her cheeks, but this had become so common since that day in the Realm of Monsters that she didn't even bother to wipe them away. _"I…" _she mumbled, and then was silent. She had only one choice. She could not, would not, be responsible for the end of the world. It had to be done. The ultimate sacrifice. From inside her pocket, she withdrew two blank duel monsters cards, and let her tears hit their empty squares, which promptly began to glow with her magical energy. _"I love you forever, Seto," _she whispered with a sad smile as she pulled herself from the ground slowly, fighting the pain that shot through her entire body. _"But look at us… we're nothing like we should be… this isn't you… and this certainly isn't me. I'm just a teenage girl… not the 'Guardian of Light.' And you… you were supposed to be my boyfriend… who I could fall in love with and someday marry… But you…" _Unable to finish her sentace, she sighed and threw her scarred arms around Seto's neck and planted her lips upon his dark ones. _"I love you forever, Seto… though I wish it didn't have to end this way…"_**

**She couldn't take it anymore. She broke away from the vision. "That won't happen!" she insisted. **

"**_I wish I could agree with you, Karmina. But… it's there. The darkness in him and the light in you."_**

"**Would you mind not talking about me like I'm not here?"**

"**I'm sorry Seto… I didn't mean to… I'm concerned, is all. I don't want that to happen…"**

"**Neither do I, Karmina. But how can it? I'm not that thing, I'm me."**

**She sighed. She wished she could believe him… but her heart, which she had been so certain beat as one with his, told her otherwise. Something about Seto had always felt surprisingly dark and harsh. But he could be soft and sensitive, too, when he thought no one was looking. **

"**So… what do we do? I can't let that happen, but I can't let anything else happen to you, either…"**

**Seto shrugged. "You do whatever you have to do, Karmina. I trust you to make the right decision."**

_**I don't WANT to make ANY decision… it's too hard. I just know whatever I decide to do will be the wrong choice. **_

"**That's not true, Karmina. You've made tons of good choices."**

"**Like?"**

**He paused a moment. "Like leaving that crappy orphanage, and…"**

"**Exactly. I've barely done anything important in my whole life… but you've done so much, Seto… Next to you, I'm worthless."**

"**Next to me, you're the world, Karmina. Because without you, I'd still be a heartless CEO and not a person."**

**She shook her head. "Someone someday would have gotten through to you… and that would have been better… I think…"**

**Wingweaver shook her head. _"Had that happened the world would already be destroyed. Only you have kept the darkness at bay this long with your light, but now it grows in strength and as you can see it's escaping."_**

"**I still don't believe in all this crap."**

**Karmina sighed. "There must be some way… any way…"**

**Wingweaver paused a moment and then said "There is one…"**

End note: Yes I know it's a cliffy but I'm having writer's block and wanted to at least get another chappie out there for you! I think I know what I'm going to do so it should be here soon! Next one will probably be the last chapter for this series, but there will likely be a sequel. Review please!


End file.
